mundos diferentes pero iguales
by yura.afrody1
Summary: el colegio Soul Society ha decidido becar a Ichigo Kurosaki un joven de clase media perteneciente al instituto de Karakura para que forme parte de su grupo estudiantil y compita contra el instituto Las Noches, sin embargo se encuentra y enamora de Rukia Kuchiki hija de una noble familia por lo que su amor es prohibido por su clase social
1. prologo

Mundos diferentes pero iguales

Prologo

La historia se lleva a cabo en la tranquila ciudad de karakura, en inicio del nuevo ciclo de clases del colegio de la Soul Society, como es costumbre en ese prestigioso colegio, durante las visorias de distintos atletas de otros colegios de clase media en el colegio de karakura se encuentran con Ichigo Kurosaki un gran atleta y deciden becarlo para asistir a su colegio y poder utilizar sus habilidades contra el colegio rival el instituto las noche; durante su transcurso en el colegio se familiariza con Rukia Kuchiki y al pasar los días se enamora de ella; sin embargo Rukia pertenece a una noble familia que no aceptara su amor prohibido por las clases sociales, Ichigo deberá mostrar su valor y afrontar los problemas que le causan los rivales de las noches durante su último año.

¿Ichigo podrá lograr quedarse con Rukia y tener una vida feliz?

¿Lograra la Soul Society derrotar a las noches?


	2. capitulo 1 inicio del ciclo

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews

misel-kuchiki: aquí te dejo la continuación tratare de subir capitulo 2 veces a la semana, viernes o sabados y martes o miércoles

saorii28: gracias por tu comentario, no te hare spoiler XD, pero ntp no estas tan herrada, gracias por tu invitación con gusto me pasare por el foro

nikita: ya tengo el primer capitulo, te prometo que hare todo por subir el martes la continuación.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**REGRESO A CLASES**

Amanecía en la ciudad de karakura, toda la ciudad se encontraba en movimiento debido a que todos los estudiantes regresaban a clases, subiendo la colina por el camino de cerezos se encontraba la Soul Society uno de los mejores colegios de Japón y del mundo del cual solamente egresaban eminencias por lo que para formar parte del necesitabas ser una de las mentes más brillantes, un atleta, descendiente de una de las cuatro familias nobles o simplemente tener dinero.

Por el camino de cerezos caminaba una joven hacia su primer dia de clase en la Soul Society, una joven de ojos violetas, delgada, de piel blanca, cabellos negros y miembro perteneciente al clan Kuchiki, una de las cuatro familias nobles de la ciudad.

La joven Rukia Kuchiki caminaba mientras admiraba los arboles de cerezo que no tardaban en florecer cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a su amigo de la infancia Abarai Renji que platicaba amenamente con dos jóvenes de su misma edad, Rukia decidió darle alcance para conocer a los acompañantes de su amigo.

-Renji!- grito Rukia mientras corría hacia su amigo y sus acompañantes

-Rukia!- dijo Renji muy sonriente por ver a su pequeña amiga

-Qué bueno que te veo antes de entrar a clase- dijo Rukia dándole una sonrisa

-lo sé, yo pensé que te vería hasta la hora de salir- dijo Renji dándole un abrazo

-¿estás listo para el primer dia de clases?- pregunto Rukia deshaciendo el abrazo

-claro que sí que esperabas- dijo Renji fingiendo indignación, cuando recordó a sus acompañantes.

Ambos jóvenes de buen perfil observaban la escena sin comprender ni decir nada cuando Renji los invito a acercarse a ellos.

-ellos son unos amigos de la calle donde ahora vivo- dijo Renji señalándolos

-Ishida Uryu- dijo Renji señalando a un joven alto de cabello azul marino con lentes, -y él es Kurosaki Ichigo- señalando a un joven alto, de cabellos naranjas.

Rukia se quedó admirando a ambos jóvenes, los dos tenían un perfil de dioses pero le llamo más la atención el peculiar color de cabello de Ichigo.

-mucho gusto, me llamo Kuchiki Rukia- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia que correspondieron ambos jóvenes

-bueno sigamos con el camino o llegaremos tarde- dijo un serio Uryu por lo que los demás lo siguieron.

\- ya espero con ansias que los cerezos florezcan se ha de ver hermoso el camino- dijo Rukia señalando los cerezos mientras los tres jóvenes asentían

\- ¿de dónde eres Rukia-san?- pregunto un curioso Uryu dado que le parecía haber escuchado el apellido Kuchiki

\- yo soy de aquí de karakura- contesto una extrañada Rukia

\- me parece conocido tu apellido Rukia san pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes- dijo un pensativo Uryu

Ichigo y Renji solo se limitaban a escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros, ciertamente Ichigo tampoco recordaba haberla visto antes, pero Renji la conocía por lo que supuso que alguna vez se las menciono pero no recordaban.

\- Bueno. Lo que sucede es…- Rukia jugueteaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo – yo soy hija del clan Kuchiki una de las cuatro familias nobles por lo que siempre tuve clases con profesores particulares y me costó mucho convencer a nii-sama para que me dejara venir a Soul- dijo Rukia colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente

-ya veo, eso lo explica todo- dijo Uryu sonriéndole

Ichigo frunció el ceño, no le agradaban mucho los miembros de las familias nobles dado que siempre eran presumidos e irritantes, sin embargo algo en ella le llamaba la atención y no le parecía una chica de casa noble común.

-y como conociste a Renji- dijo Ichigo sin darle mucha importancia

-pues veras, yo trabaje para la familia Kuchiki desde que era un niño y así fue como conocí a Rukia- dijo Renji recordando

-ahora trabaja para nii-sama por lo que hemos seguido en contacto y es nii-sama quien decidio apoyar a Renji para que pudiera estudiar en soul, ya que como su mano derecha debe estar bien preparado- dijo Rukia inflando el pecho

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron conversando en su camino sobre algunas cosas más, mientras se dirigían a la Soul Society, ya que era su inicio de clases no sabían que esperar de la universidad y su plática les ayudaba a controlar su nerviosismo.

**Bueno aquí termina el 1er capitulo espero les haya gustado y esperen el martes mas tardar miércoles la continuación, nos leemos luego**


	3. capitulo 2 primer dia

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

Kia-kuchiki gracias por tu review aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero te guste

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**El primer dia**

La Soul Society el colegio más importante de Japón, especializado en egresados militares, al subir el camino de cerezos sobre la colina se podía visualizar su imponente entrada, con dos rosales a los costados que terminan al iniciar el arco de hierro pintado de negro con la frase "orgullo y honor a la familia" sus grandes muros blancos ocultaban dos imponentes edificios uno a cada lado del primer escuadrón lugar donde se encontraba el director Yamamoto-Genryūsai y el subdirector Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe.

Al ingresar al instituto un grupo de profesores guio a Rukia, Renji, Ichigo y Uryu hacia un foro enorme y lleno de gente, para iniciar con la bienvenida del nuevo ciclo, los alumnos eran sentados las mujeres del lado derecho y los hombres del lado izquierdo por lo que Rukia se despidió de sus amigos, durante el tiempo de la bienvenida les informaron a los nuevos alumnos el reglamento de la Soul Society al igual que en el foro las mujeres tomaban sus clase en el edificio de la derecha llamado Gotei y los hombres en el de la izquierda llamado Seireitei, el único momento donde hombres y mujeres se mezclaban era a la hora de la entrada, el almuerzo y la salida, para evitar faltas disciplinarias.

Al finalizar cada alumno se dirigió a su edificio correspondiente , al ingresar al salón Rukia observo a sus compañeras que se presentaban una a una, la primera era una joven de baja estatura y de cabello castaño acomodado en una especie de chongo que llamo la atención de Rukia, su nombre era Momo Hinamori, después de ella siguieron otras compañeras a las que no dio relevancia hasta que observo a otra joven alta de atributos muy marcados y cabello rubio que cautivaba junto con esos ojos azules, esta se sentó junto a Rukia y la saludo efusivamente cosa que a Rukia le extraño.

\- O hayou!- dijo la rubia joven mientras tomaba asiento

\- O hayou- contesto la joven Kuchiki

\- mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto – haciendo una reverencia

\- Kuchiki Rukia- dijo respondiendo la reverencia

\- dijiste Kuchiki Rukia?- pregunto pequeña momo

-así es, y tú eres Momo Hinamori ¿no es así?- dijo Rukia reverenciando de igual manera que con Matsumoto

\- a… así es- dijo reverenciando varias veces

Las clases siguieron su curso el resto del dia, tan repetitivo como cada inicio de clases, durante cada clase entraba un profesor, se presentaba y pedía a los alumnos presentarse.

En el edificio adjunto donde se encontraban los hombres, sucedía lo mismo que en el de las mujeres cada uno se presentaba ante todos en cuanto entraba un nuevo profesor, por lo que el dia se tornaba aburrido, sin embargo cierto joven pelinaranja ni prestaba atención a ese detalle pues se la pasaba pensando en la pequeña joven amiga de Renji que acababa de conocer, por algún motivo había llamado su atención y estaba dispuesto a descubrir el por qué.

Ichigo kurosaki hijo de una aparente familia humilde, había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en la Soul Society debido a que era un gran atleta que poseía habilidades únicas, un dia común durante un juego de futbol de practica entre su antiguo colegio el instituto karakura y la Soul Society un visor lo observo y llamo su atención y al dar la entrevista y enterarse de que no solamente poseía destreza para los deportes de conjunto sino para los individuales y los de combate decidieron becarlo completamente en el colegio Soul Society.

Ichigo no entendía muy bien el por qué habían decidido becarlo sin embargo era una muy buena oportunidad para él, dado que la Soul Society contaba con la mejor educación, y a pesar de que extrañaría a sus antiguos compañeros estaría junto con sus viejos amigos Tatsuki Arisawa que al igual que en la habían becado y Uryū Ishida que a pesar de que su padre pagaba parte del colegio poseía media beca debido a su intelecto.

Las horas siguieron pasando el dia cada vez pintaba para ser más aburrido, hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y eran libres de pasearse por todo el colegio sin entrar a los salones del Gotei o del Seireitei, sin embargo podrían recorrer sus alrededores, al salir para almorzar momo y Matsumoto decidieron seguir a Rukia, debido a que no se llevaban bien con las demás de sus compañeras, durante el dia se habían marcado los ya conocidos grupos femeninos.

Los hombres se encaminaban a hacia la cafetería mientras platicaban cosas sin sentido como la locura del maestro Zaraki y de sus impulsos de asesino serial, cuando a lo lejos divisaron a Rukia con dos desconocidas, se dirigían en dirección a ellas cuando una joven de cabellos oscuros se coloca frente de Ichigo.

-ya no conoces Ichigo- dijo con un movimiento de su mano sobre su frente en forma de saludo mientras le sonreía en complicidad

-Tatsuki me da gusto verte de nuevo- contesto Ichigo sin darle la menos importancia

-¡eso es todo lo que piensas decir idiota!- contesta Tatsuki dándole un golpe

-¡eso dolió!- dice Ichigo frotándose la cabeza cuando Tatsuki se da cuenta de que Uryu también se encuentra con el

-Ishida, también estas aquí- dice con cara de asombro –creí que estabas fuera de la ciudad

-Arisawa un gusto verte- dice acomodándose los lentes el peliazul

-debí imaginarlo, con el dinero de tu padre era obvio que estarías en Soul- dijo la joven como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

-pues a pesar del dinero de mi padre y su prestigio como médico estoy aquí gracias a una media beca por mi intelecto y mis muchas habilidades- dijo Uryu algo irritado por el comentario de Tatsuki

el pelirrojo que los acompañaba se había distraído con cierto peliblanco que al igual que él conocía a Rukia por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando llego junto a ellos la joven amiga de Ichigo y Uryu, estaba a punto de presentar a su compañero peliblanco pero Uryu se le adelanto a presentar a la joven.

-Abarai-san ella es Tatsuki Arisawa, una vieja compañera y gran amiga de kurosaki y mía del instituto karakura- dijo el joven peliazul señalando a la joven que miraba con desconfianza al pelirrojo

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Renji Abarai y él es mi compañero Tōshirō Hitsugaya- dijo señalado al joven peliblanco y haciendo una reverencia

-¿qué hace un niño en Soul Society?- dijo Ichigo señalando al peliblanco

-¡no soy un niño!- exclamo el peliblanco

-¡claro que sí! deberías estar junto con mi hermanita- dijo Ichigo para molestar al peliblanco, al cual le salió una venita en su frente

Mientras aquel par seguían discutiendo Renji, tatsuki y uruy continuaron con su camino hacia la cafetería donde ya se encontraban Rukia y sus acompañantes; Rukia al ver la cabellera del pelirrojo lo saludo a la distancia con una mano y observaba a sus acompañantes, el joven Uryu y una joven que no conocía pero que se veía Uryu conocía muy bien ya que hablaba amenamente con ella, pero no lograba visualizar al pelinaranja que había conocido por la mañana.

Mientras Renji, Uryu y tatsuki pedían su almuerzo y discutían por ver que pedirían para Ichigo y Tōshirō, la pelinegra trataba de buscar al pelinaranja mientras ve a Matsumoto y a momo conversar, de repente a lo lejos visualizo al chico de ceño fruncido que discutía con su amigo peliblanco, esta acción causo una sonrisa en Rukia que llamo la atención de Matsumoto por lo que siguió la mirada de la joven pelinegra hasta ver lo que tanto la divertía.

-Rukia-san valla que eres picarona- dijo Matsumoto dando ligeros codazos en el tórax de la pelinegra causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de esta

-no sé de qué hablas- dijo Rukia tratando de evadir la mirada de la rubia

-sabes bien de que hablo Kuchiki, hablo de como miras fijamente aquel par de cabello extraño- dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-¿es tu novio kuchiki-san?- dijo momo, causando que Rukia expulsara su jugo y se ahogara de la impresión de la pregunta

-¡claro que no! ¡Como podría ser algo de un raro que se pinta el cabello!- respondió una exaltada Rukia llamando la atención de sus demás acompañantes

En ese momento el aludido pelinaranja de ceño fruncido llegaba junto a ellos logrando escuchar el comentario de la pelinegra, por lo que antes de tomar su alimento que traía su amigo Uryu en una bandeja se dirigió indignado hacia la pequeña insolente

-¡para que sepas enana, mi cabello es natural!- dijo Ichigo con una vena en la frente y mirando fijamente a Rukia

-¡a quien carajos le dices enana idiota!- dice Rukia poniéndose de pie indignada

-¡a ti ENANA!- continúa Ichigo gritándole a Rukia mientras pegan sus frentes

-¡cállate zanahoria!- dice Rukia y da por terminada la discusión al sentarse y darle la espalda, mientras sus compañeros tenían una gotita en su frente

El receso transcurrió con total normalidad, entre risas e historias, una que otra pelea entre Ichigo y Rukia que divertía a los demás, al finalizar y dar el timbre para reanudar las clases, acordaron todos de verse a la salida de bajo del mismo cerezo en el que almorzaron para ir juntos a sus hogares.

Al ingresar al salón de clase los comentarios de Uryu y Renji no pasaron desapercibidos por Ichigo y ya empezaban a colmarlo, para Tōshirō eso no era relevante por lo que prefería enfocarse en las instrucciones de la profesora, a final de cuentas alguien tendría que pasarle los apuntes del dia a ese trio y seguramente se los pedirían a él.

Para las muchachas fue exactamente lo mismo, con la excepción de que ahora tatsuki se unía a su grupo y se sentó junto de Matsumoto, momo y Rukia para molestar a la ojivioleta, Matsumoto no dejo esperar sus insinuaciones de que Ichigo y Rukia se atraían debido a su comportamiento y Rukia no paraba de negar tal afirmación de la rubia.

Al finalizar las clases, como acordaron todos se reunieron nuevamente debajo del gran árbol, hablaban de lo aburrido que había sido el primer dia, sobre las materias que llevarían y los clubes deportivos durante el camino de regreso a casa, después de una larga platica, al finalizar el camino lleno de árboles de cerezo, se separaron de acuerdo a donde se dirigían, casualmente Uryu, Renji, Matsumoto y tatsuki iban hacia el camino de la derecha y Tōshirō, momo, Rukia e Ichigo hacia la izquierda, por lo que se despidieron y emprendieron el camino.

**Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia**

**Una disculpa, por la tardanza de actualización, pero tuve unos inconvenientes con mi salud y la falta de internet**


	4. capitulo 3 Un camino muy peculiar

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

Kia-kuchiki gracias por tu review aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero te guste

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

**Un camino muy peculiar**

Uryu, tatsuki, Renji y Matsumoto caminaban rumbo a sus hogares, la rubia que se quedó en una tienda de artículos de belleza donde acababa de llegar el cargamento de la nueva temporada por lo que fue la primera en despedirse del grupo, los otros tres jóvenes siguieron con su camino mientras conversaban.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron a la Soul Society? – pregunto curioso Renji

-bueno… mi padre es un médico muy reconocido… es director del hospital "Quincy"… por lo que decidió pagar mi educación en Soul Society- contesto el peliazul acomodándose las gafas

-yo entre con una beca deportiva... gracias a eso pude entrar- dijo tatsuki sin darle tanta importancia

-¿y tú Abarai-san?- pregunto Uryu

-es una larga historia- dijo Renji perdiéndose en los recuerdos –yo trabajaba en la servidumbre de la familia kuchiki… un dia el abuelo de Rukia entro a la cocina mientras yo terminaba una tarea a altas horas de la noche, y para premiar mi esfuerzo de trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, me apadrino y me apoyo con los gastos para entrar a Soul, le estoy muy agradecido- respondo el pelirrojo

-es una historia muy interesante Abarai-san- dijo Uryu apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo

-¡es muy admirable!... de verdad, fue muy amable de su parte apoyarte así, no todas las personas recompensan o apoyan el esfuerzo de otros que buscan salir adelante… la familia de kuchiki es muy diferente a como imagine- dijo la joven asombrada por la historia de Renji

Uryu, Renji y tatsuki siguieron su camino hablando de otras tonterías y temas escolares, después de dejar a tatsuki en su casa Uryu y Renji siguieron caminando, mientras tanto con el otro grupo que había tomado el otro camino de igual manera conversaban muy amenamente debido a las constantes peleas entre Ichigo y Rukia, una pareja muy contrastante con sus otros acompañantes ya que Tōshirō solamente contestaba a la conversación muy seriamente y momo iba sonrojada y algo intimidada

-¿kuchiki-san como está tu hermano?- pregunto un peliblanco para distraer a la pareja que discutía y ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo

-bien Hitsugaya-san, en este momento está muy enfocado con los planes de estudio y para acomodar los entrenamientos para los equipos deportivos, como sabrás, él es el encargado de planificar la estrategia para el torneo deportivo entre institutos- dijo una Rukia muy orgullosa de su nii-sama

-¡eso es increíble kuchiki-san!- dijo una tímida Hinamori

-espera un segundo enana… ¿entonces tu hermano es profesor de Soul Society?- dijo Ichigo tratando de recordar algún profesor con el mismo apellido que Rukia

-¡claro que si idiota!... ¿Qué acaso no pones atención en el nombre de tus profesores?... y… ¿a quién llamas enana, zanahoria?- contesto una Rukia muy molesta dando inicio a otra pelea de insultos y sobrenombres entre ambos

Tōshirō únicamente rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio, afortunadamente habían llegado otro punto donde nuevamente se separarían, ya que Hinamori y el vivían por el sendero de la izquierda y tenía entendido que Ichigo al igual que Rukia vivía por el camino de la derecha, por lo que se despidió de ellos, aun que estaban tan metidos en su discusión que no escucharon la despedida del peliblanco y se dieron cuenta hasta que Hinamori tomo del brazo a Rukia para despedirse.

Ichigo y Rukia subieron por el sendero de la derecha mientras Hinamori y Tōshirō seguían por la izquierda, Tōshirō finalmente se despidió de la joven y siguió su tranquilo camino pensando en lo que había sucedido con la castaña.

Flash back

-Tōshirō-san- dijo una tímida Hinamori

-dime- dijo el peliblanco sin expresión alguna

-ammm… no puedo evitar pensar en el blanco color de tu cabello- dijo la castaña

-es de familia… como el cabello del profesor Ukitake- dijo despreocupado y sin dar importancia al comentario de la joven

-ya veo- dijo la joven decepcionada de no poder sacarle mayor platica al peliblanco, cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa –yo vivo aquí Tōshirō, muchas gracias por acompañarme- dijo sonrojándose de nuevo

-no fue nada, me queda de camino a mi casa, vivo dos calles más adelante- dijo el chico apuntando hacia la siguiente calle

-de todos modos gracias- dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa que causo un extraño sentimiento en el peliblanco, pero que ignoro para continuar con su camino.

Ichigo y Rukia seguían caminando en silencio junto al rio pues ya se habían hartado de discutir por tonterías, kuchiki Rukia al ser hija de una familia noble vivía en una enorme mansión localizada junto al rio custodiada por enormes muros con ligeras salientes cubiertas de tejas rojas a las cuales únicamente podías atravesar por el enorme portón de madera dividido por la mitad hermosamente tallado con dos árboles de cerezo en cada puerta y que al cerrarse en el centro se formaba una hermosa flor de cerezo finamente detallada.

-así que… aquí vive la gran familia kuchiki- dijo Ichigo asombrado por la enormidad de la mansión kuchiki

-así es zanahoria- dijo Rukia con una amplia sonrisa

-sabes… cada dia pasaba por aquí y jamás había puesto atención en el hermoso tallado del portón- dijo Ichigo poniendo una mano sobre su cabellera naranja mientras sonreía de medio lado

-a mi nii-sama le gustan mucho los cerezos- dijo observando también el tallado con más atención –además… la flor de cerezo es parte del escudo de la familia kuchiki- dijo señalando la enorme flor en el centro del portón

-son hermosos… yo solamente los he visto en el camino hacia Soul Society- dijo Ichigo pensativo

-son hermosos… me gusta mucho verlos florecer- dijo Rukia mirando cómo se abría el enorme portón dando paso a un empedrado lo suficientemente ancho para el paso de los automóviles y del lado derecho un pequeño sendero cubierto de cerezos que dirigía hacia la enorme mansión.

-tienes tu propio bosque de cerezos en tu casa- dijo Ichigo asombrado y con una gota en su frente

-si… te dije que la mansión kuchiki así como la familia se define por los cerezos… es normal que en todo el rededor de la mansión haya cerezos- dijo Rukia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y comenzando a entrar hacia su casa

-nos vemos mañana enana- dijo Ichigo retomando su camino a casa –enana- dijo deteniendo su marcha y girando un poco su postura para mirar a Rukia – ¿te parece bien si caminamos juntos mañana hacia el colegio?- dijo el pelinaranja dando nuevamente la espalda a la ojivioleta para evitar mostrar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-claro… zanahoria- dijo una muy sorprendida Rukia

-entonces pasare por ti mañana- dijo despidiéndose a la distancia Ichigo

-+YURA 3 AFRODY+-

Al dia siguiente muy temprano en la casa de la familia kurosaki como era ya costumbre se escuchaba el escándalo de cierto padre que discutía con un joven pelinaranja antes de salir volando por la ventana, para regresar al interior de su casa con sus adoradas hijas gemelas a llorar la falta de atención de su hijo frente al poster gigante de su fallecida esposa.

-oni-chan ya está el desayuno- dijo la pequeña Yuzu desde la cocina a Ichigo que venía bajando por la escaleras

-Ichi-nii se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela- dijo Karin bajando detrás de Ichigo

-ya se Karin, ya estoy terminando, además no es mi culpa que el viejo se la pase fastidiándome y quitándome el tiempo- dijo Ichigo mientras su papa entraba por la puerta y corría hacia el retrato de su fallecida esposa

-Masaki, nuestro hijo no entiende que solamente quiero que se vuelva un hombre fuerte- dijo Ishin kurosaki llorando falsamente ante el retrato de su esposa

-ya me voy- dijo Ichigo ignorando a su padre y despidiéndose de sus hermanas

Ichigo caminaba hacia la casa de Rukia para pasar por ella como habían quedado el dia anterior cuando paso en el punto del rio donde sucedió la tragedia de su niñez que le costó la vida a su madre, en ese momento recordó que en uno días se cumpliría un año más de esa terrible tragedia que cambio su infancia y su forma de ser; el lugar estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la casa de Rukia por lo que la joven ojivioleta vio como Ichigo repentinamente se detenía para admirar el rio antes de llegar por ella

-¡idiota! Vamos a llegar tarde- dijo una Rukia cansada de tanto esperar

Ichigo despertó de su ensoñación y corrió en dirección a Rukia

-¡a quien carajos le dices idiota enana!- dijo Ichigo llegando frente a Rukia enojado

-pues a ti estúpida zanahoria, o ¿es que acaso aparte de idiota eres sordo?- dijo la pelinegra iniciando con su camino a clases

-¡maldita!- dijo Ichigo dándole alcance –no me dejes hablando solo- frunció mas el ceño el pelinaranja

El trayecto siguió con ambos en silencio, Rukia no sabía si debía inmiscuirse en lo que le ocurría a su acompañante pelinaranja e Ichigo no tenía interés de iniciar una nueva pelea, estaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos de aquella trágica noche junto al rio. Mientras tanto Tōshirō caminaba tranquilamente cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos evitando que viera su camino.

-buenos días shiro-kun- dijo una joven detrás de él que le destapaba los ojos

-buenos días Hinamori- dijo el joven mientras evitaba a toda costa gritarle

-¿puedo caminar contigo a clases shiro-kun?- Dijo mirando de reojo al peliblanco

-me da igual… y me llamo Tōshirō- dijo el peliblanco con una venita en su cien

-lo se… pero shiro-kun es más lindo… déjame decirte así… por favor- dijo la castaña poniéndole ojitos tiernos al joven evitando que este se negara

-está bien Hinamori- dijo Tōshirō soltando un suspiro

-momo- dijo la castaña inflando los cachetes -dime momo… me gusta que me digan así- dijo la castaña dándole una tierna sonrisa

Al llegar al pie del camino de cerezos que se dirigen a la Soul Society se encontraron nuevamente el grupo de compañeros; Uryu, Renji, tatsuki y Matsumoto conversaban mientras esperaban a que terminaran de llegar Rukia, momo, Hitsugaya e Ichigo a su lado para subir por el camino hacia su nuevo dia de clases, y poder conversar un poco todos antes de que tuvieran que separarse debido a las reglas del colegio para separar hombres de mujeres.

A la hora del almuerzo como habían acordado al despedirse en la entrada del colegio de nueva cuenta se reunieron debajo del mismo cerezo que el dia anterior para comer y matar el rato, entre platicas y risas la joven ojivioleta se dio cuenta de la falta de atención de Ichigo en lo que sucedía o conversaban y de su distracción debido a que derramo parte de su zumo de uva en su chaqueta, pero ya le preguntaría en el regreso a casa.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera regular, sin embargo ese dia no podía concentrarse, faltaba exactamente tres días para el aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de su madre por lo que a Uryu y a tatsuki no le pareció extraño su comportamiento, ya sabían que días antes de esa terrible fecha el joven pelinaranja devolvía distante y distraído de todo lo demás que le rodeaba, sin embargo para los demás de sus compañeros era una situación extraña el ver al pelinaranja en ese estado.

Al terminar las clases, nuevamente todos se encontraron en la entrada y repitieron su trayecto anterior, tatsuki, Matsumoto, Uryu y Renji tomaban su camino, Tōshirō y Hinamori el suyo Rukia junto con Ichigo tomaban el camino hacia el rio.

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia para llamar la atención de su acompañante

-hmmm- dijo el pelinaranja ensimismado en sus pensamientos

-Ichigo- volvió a repetir la pelinegra- ¿te ocurre algo?... ¿todo está bien?- dijo en un tono más preocupado la ojivioleta

-no es nada- dijo el pelinaranja mirando el rio fijamente –todo está bien- dijo más para sí que para la pelinegra o así es como ella lo tomo

-muy bien… ya llegamos a mi casa- dijo mirando el portón de su mansión

-es cierto- dijo Ichigo saliendo del trance en el que estuvo todo el dia

-sé que te sucede algo… tu mirada me lo dice- dijo Rukia mirándolo preocupada

-Rukia yo… no es…- dijo el joven pelinaranja desviando la mirada

-no tienes por qué decirme nada si así lo deseas Ichigo… sin embargo aquí estaré esperando a que quieras compartirlo conmigo- dijo la joven pelinegra mientras buscaba su mirada para darle una tierna sonrisa

-gracias Rukia- soltó el pelinaranja junto con una sonrisa- pasare por ti mañana ¿de acuerdo?- dijo dando media vuelta el pelinaranja y tomando su camino

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINAMOS EL 3ER CAPÍTULO DE NUESTRA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE, QUIZÁ ES ALGO CORTO, SIN EMBARGO, COMO VERÁN, NUESTRA PAREJA ICHIRUKI INICIA A INTERACTUAR ENTRE SÍ, ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LAMENTO LA DEMORA, HE TENIDO INCONVENIENTES CON LA FALTA DE INTERNET.


	5. capitulo 4 Las noches

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

Aclaración: este capítulo sucede al mismo tiempo que el capítulo 1, es el inicio de clases pero en esta ocasión en las noche otro de los tres colegios participantes en el torneo intercolegial

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Las noches**

un nuevo dia iniciaba en la ciudad de karakura, y las calles estaban llenas de estudiantes corriendo a los colegios, era muy evidente la diferencia de uniformes entre estudiantes por lo que se definía muy bien a que colegio pertenecían, por una calle amplia con pocos árboles en dirección contraria del camino a Soul Society se encontraba Las Noches otro de los enormes colegios de Japón y muy renombrado por tener una gran cantidad de estudiantes extranjeros, por lo que tenía gran diversidad de costumbres y hábitos.

Con uniformes blancos con líneas negras se dirigían a su primer dia de clases cierta pareja poco común un joven alto de pelo azulo y apariencia felina caminaba y trataba de discutir con su acompañante, un joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes que únicamente ignoraba a su acompañante acto que irritaba más a su compañero de ojos azules, detrás de ellos caminaba otra pareja que llamaba la atención de todos debido a que la pequeña que pareciese un niña se la pasaba gritándole a un joven castaño con sombrero de vaquero.

-¡maldito Ulquiorra!- dijo el peliazul mirando fijamente a su acompañante- deja de ¡ignorarme!- le grito irritado

-no tiene caso poner atención a tonterías- dijo Ulquiorra sin evitar quitar la mirada de la lectura que lo tenía tan entretenido

-¿quieres decirme que tu estúpido libro es más interesante?- dijo irritado Grimmjow

-claro que si… cualquier cosa es más interesante que tus berrinches- dijo Ulquiorra

Las noches un edificio grande y blanco, compuesto de torres y amplios pasillos, cubierto por una enorme cúpula de cristal con un orificio en su punta para la ventilación del edificio, el mejor colegio para alumnos extranjeros debido a que en Soul Society se reservaban el derecho de admisión a extranjeros, su director Sōsuke Aizen junto con su subdirector Gin Ichimaru tenían la ferviente creencia de que los alumnos extranjeros podían ser mucho mejores que los alumnos de su propio país, con eminencias extranjeras como profesores su principal objetivo es destruir a Soul Society y ganar su prestigio deportivo.

Como era de esperarse al ser el primer dia de clases, el director Aizen dio la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y en la ceremonia de bienvenida compartió con sus nuevos alumnos y profesores su objetivo principal para ese siclo escolar, derrotar en todos los eventos deportivos a la Soul Society, el instituto karakura jamás era una potencia deportiva debido a que Soul Society se encargaba de reclutar a los prospectos de buenos atletas de este instituto, por lo que el primer lugar siempre estaba entre Las noches y Soul Society.

Al terminar la ceremonia, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, a diferencia de Soul Society los alumnos de las noches no eran separados por género, tanto hombres como mujeres formaban grupos mixtos, y el director Aizen partió a su oficina para hablar con su subordinado.

Gin Ichimaru, la mano derecha e informante de Aizen, encargado de averiguar toda la información de los nuevos alumnos que ingresan a la Soul Society y de todos los becados como deportistas, además encargado de buscar los mejores atletas extranjeros para Las Noches.

-Dime gin… ¿qué has averiguado de los nuevos alumnos de Soul Society?- hablo el director Aizen con su peculiar calma

-pues como es costumbre reclutaron alumnos del instituto karakura- dijo gin con su sonrisa zorruna

-ya veo… ¿algo de qué preocuparnos?- dijo el director colocando su mentón en sus manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio

-pues Tatsuki Arisawa peleadora de artes marciales una gran atleta e Ichigo kurosaki hijo de Ishiin y Masaki kurosaki- gin dijo esto último abriendo sus ojos esperando la reacción de su superior

-Ichigo kurosaki- Dijo pensativo Aizen

-así es director… fuera de ellos los demás atletas para competir son los mismos… Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Tōshirō y Rukia kuchiki son los más peligrosos aparentemente- dijo gin despreocupado

-Ichigo kurosaki y Rukia kuchiki… así que… Yamamoto logro reunir a los hijos de Masaki y Hisana- dijo Aizen meditativo

-¿que esta pensando director Aizen?- pregunto preocupado gin pues conocía esa mirada llena de venganza, deseo y ambición

-en nada en especial gin… ya te enteraras como siempre- dijo Aizen sonriendo

-seguramente tiene que ver con su pasado- dijo gin tan astuto como un zorro

-háblame sobre los nuevos estudiantes gin- dijo Aizen evitando el comentario de su subordinado

-este año reclute muy buenos atletas, todos son versátiles a pesar de tener una especialidad- dijo gin orgulloso de su trabajo

-dame la información de todos ellos- dijo Aizen muy serio

\- Coyote Starrk y Lilynette Gingerbuck, la mejor pareja de tiro con arco- dijo el peliblanco mostrando una foto de una pareja una pequeña rubia y un joven de cabello castaño y barba - Tier Harribel, experta en natación- dijo mostrando la foto de otra rubia de piel morena - Nnoitra Gilga, experto en combate- dijo mostrando la foto de un joven alto de cabello negro y largo - Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, experta en deportes artísticos- dijo mientras mostraba la foto de una joven peliverde de enormes atributos –y para finalizar los mejores prospectos, Ulquiorra Cifer y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, especialistas en atletismo, pero han sido capitanes en todos los clubes deportivos existentes, ases del deporte- dijo finalmente el peliblanco mostrando dos fotografías una con un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes y otra de un joven peliazul de rasgos felinos

-exelente gin- dio Aizen girando su silla para mirar por el enorme vitral en dirección a Soul Society mientras sonreía ampliamente

Gin salió de la oficina del director Aizen para entrar a la sala de reuniones, dentro de unas dos horas que terminaban las clases se reuniría con los capitanes de los equipos deportivos para informarles todo lo relacionado con su plática con el director y los planes a seguir para ganar a cualquier coso a la Soul Society.

Al terminar las clases Grimmjow y Ulquiorra caminaban por el campus en dirección a la sala de reuniones donde se encontrarían con el subdirector Ichimaru para que les explicase en qué modo había decidido el director actuar este año para derrotar a los alumnos de Soul Society y el instituto karakura que participarían en el torneo deportivo de ese año, antes de llegar a su destino se toparon con una joven peliverde de prominentes pechos que discutía con un joven alto, delgado, de cabellos negros muy largos y una enorme sonrisa.

-Nnoitra ya déjame en paz- decía la peliverde mientras caminaba tranquilamente

-no te dejare en paz hasta derrotarte completamente y obtener el título de mejor peleador de artes mixtas en categoría libre y mixta- insistía el joven alto tomando fuertemente del brazo a la peliverde para que lo mirara

-por última vez… yo ya no compito en esa categoría… ahora quiero ser campeona de deporte artístico- dijo la peliverde ignorando su mirada y soltando un bufido en señal de fastidio

-entonces te obligare a pelear conmigo- dijo mientras trataba de golpearla cuando una fuerte mano lo detuvo

-así no se debe tratar a una mujer- dijo un joven de cabello café de mirada tranquila que era acompañado de una pequeña rubia

-¿y a ti que te importa?- dijo Nnoitra

-me importa que no me gusta que maltraten a las damas… además… no hay nada de honor en provocar un combate contra un campeón a base de golpes- dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a alejarse para ingresar a la sala de reuniones

-ese maldito bastardo te ha salvado Nell… pero esto no se queda aquí- dijo el pelinegro entrando a la sala de reuniones en busca del otro chico

A la distancia Ulquiorra y Grimmjow observaron toda la escena anterior y cuando por fin termino ingresaron a la sala de reuniones detrás de una joven rubia morena, al ingresar a la sala, el subdirector Ichimaru ya los esperaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con una gran cantidad de carpetas, a su lado derecho se encontraban sentados el joven de cabellos cafés que había afrontado a Nnoitra y su rubia acompañante, junto a ellos se encontraba sentada la joven peliverde y del lado izquierdo frente a ellos se encontraba la morena de pelo rubia que había entrado antes de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, junto a ella se encontraba Nnoitra mirando con mirada asesina al caballero de cabellos cafés que lo ignoraba, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra decidieron tomar asiento junto a Nnoitra para dar inicio a la reunión.


	6. capitulo 5 karakura

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

Aclaración: este capítulo sucede al mismo tiempo que el capítulo 1 y el 4 es el inicio de clases pero en esta ocasión en el instituto karakura el último de los tres colegios participantes en el torneo intercolegial

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Instituto karakura**

Amanecía en la ciudad de karakura, todas las personas comenzaban a salir para dirigirse hacia sus labores del dia, las cafeterías y tiendas estaban llenos de empleados que iniciaban sus turnos mientras que las calles y os transportes se encontraban llenos de alumnos que iniciaban sus clases, para las personas que Vivian en karakura era común ver las calles llenas de uniformes, debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos que daba el tener tres universidades en su ciudad, pero de igual modo influía mucho para su economía y prosperidad.

Una chica pelinaranja caminaba sola por las calles con el uniforme del instituto karakura sin embargo a pesar de ser el primer dia de clases no se le notaba para nada entusiasmada y se veía distraída al caminar, junto a ella un joven alto y moreno caminaba silenciosamente.

-¡waaa! Sado kun, estoy muy triste- dijo la pelinaranja

-mmm- se limitó a pronunciar el moreno

-no puedo creer que tatsuki-chan se haya ido con Ishida-kun a Soul Society… ya no poder verla a diario- dijo soltando un suspiro la pelinaranja

-le dieron una importante beca- dijo el moreno nuevamente

-lo se… pensándolo bien es una gran oportunidad para ella… pero aun así… no puedo evitar estar triste porque ya no estudiara con nosotros- bufo la pelinaranja

-pero le dará nuestros saludos a Ishida- dijo Chad sin ninguna expresión

La pareja siguieron caminando y a la distancia se veía a dos jovencitas caminando al igual que pelinaranja y el moreno traía el uniforme del instituto karakura. Las dos jóvenes caminaban mientras platicaban amenamente, una de cabello oscuro y un aire de rudeza se quejaba del uniforme ante su hermana gemela que era dulce y de cabellos castaños, a pesar de ser gemelas no tenían nada que se pareciera en apariencia o en carácter.

De repente un joven de cabello castaño y baja estatura corrió hacia ellas intentando abrazarlas recibiendo a cambio una pata de parte de la joven de cabello oscuro, mientras esta escena ocurría el moreno y Origine les dieron alcance reconociendo automáticamente a Keigo Asano que se encontraba en el piso debido a la patada de la joven y a Mizuiro Kojima que venía detrás de ellos con su clásico celular en las manos.

-son las hermanas de Ichigo- dijo el moreno

\- O hayou kurosaki-san- dijo la pelinaranja a las hermana de Ichigo

\- O hayou Inoue –san y sado- san- dijeron ambas hermanas

-las hermanas de Ichigo son muy malas conmigo- dijo Keigo mientras se colocaba en posición fetal y tenía un aura oscura rodeándolo

-y que esperabas si llegas como un maniaco a saludarlas- dijo Mizuiro mientras mandaba un texto con su celular

Las seis personas continuaron su camino hacia el colegio, pero cierta pelinaranja no podía evitar estar algo inquieta con algo que le rondaba la cabeza y al tener que ver con la familia kurosaki no dejaba de ver a las gemelas cosa que ya las tenía algo incomodas desde varios metros atrás.

-¿Inoue-san sucede algo?- pregunto la pequeña Yuzu

-he… n… no… claro que no…- dijo la pelinaranja colocando sus manos frente de ella expresando negación

-¿te inquieta el saber donde esta Ichi-nii, no es así Inoue-san?- dijo la pelinegra que era muy hábil para notar las emociones de las personas a su alrededor

-etto… pues si kurosaki-san- dijo la pelinaranja algo avergonzada

-oni-chan ya no asistirá al instituto karakura- dijo la pequeña Yuzu

-¡heee!- gritaron Orihime y Keigo al mismo tiempo

-¿y eso por qué?- pregunto Mizuiro guardando su celular para poner toda la atención posible

-Ichigo está en Soul Society con Ishida- dijo el moreno que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento

-kurosaki-kun- dijo la pelinaranja con la mirada gacha

-¡aa!, ¿tú lo sabias Chad?- le pregunto Keigo al moreno gritando

-Ichigo me hablo temprano para decirme que no lo esperara para ir a la escuela, que ahora asistiría a Soul Society- dijo el moreno tan serio como siempre

-kurosaki-kun no dijo nada antes- dijo Origine con algunas lágrimas contenidas

-a mí tampoco me llamo- dijo el pelinegro sin darle tanta importancia

-ese Ichigo- dijo el castaño con un puño en alto y algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos mientras las gemelas admiraban su bipolaridad

-etto… kurosaki-san… ¿cómo es que Ichigo termino en Soul Society?- pregunto la pelinaranja a las gemelas

-Ichi-nii recibió una beca deportiva, lo llamaron hace unos días para ofrecerle una beca del 100% en Soul Society y el acepto- dijo Karin emprendiendo su camino

-oni-chan sabe que es una gran oportunidad, además Ishida-san lo llamo después de que el director Yamamoto le llamara para retarlo- dijo Yuzu antes de correr para alcanzar a su hermana que ya se había adelantado

-Ichigo está ahora con Ishida- dijo el moreno pensando

-tatsuki chan también fue becada, y también acepto, para poder ser pupila de Yoruichi san- dijo la pelinaranja con un dedo en su barbilla

-¿Arisawa también se fue?- dijo Keigo iniciando a correr y llorar como loco

-bueno al menos sabemos que están juntos, solo podemos desearles suerte- dijo Mizuiro reanudando su camino hacia su colegio

Todos los integrantes de ese grupo continuaron con su camino gozando de las tonterías de Keigo, por lo que no notaron al grupo que caminaba detrás de ellos y que habían escuchado todo.

-¡waaa! Kurosaki ya no estará en este colegio- se quejaba una joven de coletas rosas mientras comía una dona

-así que entro a Soul Society- dijo un joven de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás

-era obvio que lo llamarían, es un buen atleta, y Soul Society no pierde oportunidades así- dijo un joven que leía un libro muy atentamente

-aun que será interesante ver, que planea el director Aizen de las noches para kurosaki, seguramente no se quedara con las manos cruzadas- dijo una joven morena con gorro

Ambos grupos de amigos llegaron al colegio y se presentaron a la junta de bienvenida, las gemelas kurosaki se sentaron entre los primeros lugares pertenecientes a los de primer ingreso debido a que acababan de ingresar, los demás tomaron lugar entre los alumnos de años más avanzados.

Después de haber dado su discurso el director Shinji Hirako cada grupo se dirigió a su aula para dar inicio a su primer dia de clases, los salones a diferencia de Soul Society que tenían divididos a hombres de mujeres eran de grupos mixtos por lo que como ya era costumbre, Chad y Mizuiro gozaban de las caras de Keigo al ver entrar a una linda chica nueva, Orihime por su parte pensaba en lo sucedido en la mañana con las hermanas de Ichigo kurosaki, ellas se encontraban a unos salones de distancia.

"kurosaki kun y tatsuki chan se han cambiado de escuela a Soul Society, ya no los veré en un buen tiempo, es el sueño de tatsuki chan pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, ella si podrá seguir viendo a kurosaki kun, además kurosaki kun no se despidió de mí, acaso no soy especial para él, aunque tampoco se despidió de Asano san y Kojima san, solamente de sado kun pero es su mejor amigo"

Mientras la pelinaranja se perdía en sus pensamientos ignorando las instrucciones del profesor, una chica pelirosa que degusta una paleta también se encontraba inquieta pensando en cierto pelinaranja que había visto más de una vez por su escuela y que a pesar de haber tenido una relación con su grupo de amigos y terminar con malos términos ella no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y había estado esperando todas las vacaciones para poder verlo nuevamente y tratar de entablar una amistad con él, sin embargo ahora se enteraba que el pelinaranja ya no asistía a karakura sino a Soul Society.

Las clases continuaron durante todo el dia con normalidad, al terminar las clases todos los alumnos partieron a sus hogares, las hermanas kurosaki se toparon con su hermano en casa haciendo tarea, la joven peli rosa había decidido seguir a las gemelas para averiguar el lugar donde vivía Ichigo kurosaki y poder observarlo, mientras que la pelinaranja había llegado a su hogar y pensaba en que podría cenar cuando su teléfono sonó y apareció en la pantalla el número de tatsuki.

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA TERMINADO EL 5TO CAPITULO, SI COMO NOTARON ES ALGO CORTO, Y SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION POR ESO NO HABIA ACTUALIZADO, ADEMAS DE QUE NO TENGO INTERNET XD

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS


	7. CAPITULO 6 LOS OBJETIVOS

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Los objetivos**

Los días pasaban en la ciudad de karakura, las personas realizaban sus labores cotidianas, trabajadores y estudiantes se veían abordar los transportes desde muy temprano, y al salir de las clases nuevamente se veía una gran cantidad de alumnos por las calles, debido a la gran cantidad de jóvenes que residían en esta ciudad la economía avanzaba y se basaba en las plazas comerciales, restaurantes y cafeterías, además de que los parques también se encontraban llenos de jóvenes enamorados.

Como ya se había vuelto costumbre Ichigo pasaba por Rukia para caminar juntos hacia su nuevo dia de clases, más adelante se topaban con alguno de sus otros amigos y como de costumbre solamente discutían en el camino tratando de descubrir quien tenía el insulto más creativo, cuando a lo lejos pudieron divisar un uniforme blanco que identificaron muy bien.

-maldición, hoy no tengo ganas de pelear con esos malditos de las noches- dijo el pelinaranja con fastidio

-son los alumnos del colegio de extranjeros ¿no es así?- pregunto la pequeña

-así es, y como siempre kurosaki se agarrara a golpes con ellos- dijo Uryu detrás de ellos, causándoles un gran susto mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-Ishida san- dijo una asombrada Rukia

-¿qué cojones has dicho cuatro ojos, me estás diciendo buscapleitos?-dijo el pelinaranja exaltado tomando el cuello de la camisa de su compañero

-kurosaki Ichigo- grito un joven peliazul que caminaba en dirección al grupo del pelinaranja que armaban mucho alboroto

-¿qué es lo que quieres, acaso te conozco?- dijo u pelinaranja algo sorprendido

-me llamo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- dijo el peliazul alzando el pecho

-¿y eso a mí que?- soltó el pelinaranja apartándolo para continuar su camino

-veo que tienes nuevos amigos kurosaki- dijo el chico de lentes mientras soltaba una sarcástica risa

-¿es tu amigo kurosaki kun?- dijo la ojivioleta con la voz fingida que tanto fastidiaba al pelinaranja

-que carajos… ya te dije que no…- soltó el pelinaranja exaltado y con una venita en su frente cuando Rukia es jalada del brazo por el peliceleste

-valla, valla… sí que tienes buen gusto kurosaki… ¿quién es este bombón que te acompaña? … ¿no piensas presentármela?- dijo Grimmjow relamiéndose los labios y observando a Rukia como una presa

-suéltala maldito- dijo el pelinaranja cuando el peliceleste cayó al suelo antes de ser tocado por Ichigo

-me llamo kuchiki Rukia… y no creas que no te pondré en tu lugar si vuelves a tocarme… pervertido- soltó la pelinegra mientras caminaba en dirección a su colegio y dejaba inconsciente al peliceleste por su fuerte patada

-he Rukia, espérame- dijo el pelinaranja mientras caminaba para seguir a la ojivioleta en su camino junto con Uryu

-ya veo que no eres el único loco que gusta de teñirse el cabello, pelos de zanahoria- dijo la ojivioleta en un tono que denotaba su molestia

-¿Qué carajos has dicho enana?- dijo el pelinaranja

Y a si nuevamente continuaron su camino en dirección a Soul Society con su clásica discusión matinal, mientras tanto un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes se acercaba al peliceleste noqueado en el piso para reanimarlo, aunque no se dibujaba en su rostro sonreía por dentro al ver como habían noqueado a su compañero e ideaba la mejor manera de reanimarlo.

-¡¿pero qué carajos?!- dijo el peliceleste mientras se levantaba exaltado por el balde de agua fría que le habían vaciado enzima

-vaya, si funciona- dijo el pelinegro sin prestar atención al enojo de su compañero

-¿Qué carajos te pasa Ulquiorra?-dijo el peliceleste con el ceño fruncido y enseñando sus colmillos que lo hacían ver como pantera

-solamente te desperté después de ser noqueado por una pequeña- dijo el pelinegro para provocar a su acompañante

-¡esa enana!, es fuerte pero no volverá a suceder, aunque es una buena presa para mi- soltó el felino con una sonrisa macabra

-si, como tú digas- dijo el ojiverde ignorando nuevamente a su acompañante

-en fin, ¿corroboraste la información proporcionada por gin en la junta?- pregunto el peliceleste

-así es, Ichigo kurosaki pasa por kuchiki Rukia cada mañana, y ocasionalmente se topan con Ishida Uryu- dijo el pelinegro

-bueno vamos, ya tenemos nuestros objetivos y debemos ir a clases- dijo la pantera sobándose el lugar donde Rukia lo había pateado

-+YURA AFRODY+-

En otra parte nuevamente las gemelas se dirigían hacia sus clase y como también era costumbre Keigo las acosaba continuamente aprovechando la ausencia de Ichigo sin embargo esa mañana Ichigo le había mandado un mensaje de texto a su celular que lo tenía algo serio y distraído de su habitual acoso.

-¿te pasa algo Asano san?- pregunto la joven pelinaranja que caminaba junto al moreno como siempre

-etto… es que Ichigo me mandó un mensaje esta mañana- dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras le mostraba el texto a Orihime

-¿un texto de kurosaki kun?- dijo la pelinaranja leyendo el texto en voz alta –Keigo mas te vale dejar a mis hermanas en paz, aunque sé que Karin te puede patear el trasero la próxima vez te matare yo mismo- termino de citar la pelinaranja con una gotita en su frente y una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ichigo es muy protector con sus hermanas-dijo Chad con la seriedad de siempre

Mientras estos jóvenes caminaban y hablaban sobre el mensaje de Ichigo por lo que no prestaron atención a cierta rubia morena que tomaba fotos a distancia de cada uno de ellos junto con su compañera peliverde.

-así que ellas son las hermanas de Itsigo- dijo la peliverde

-¿Itsigo?- pregunto la rubia extrañada -¿Quién es Itsigo?

-el pelinaranja sexi que mencionaron en la junta de ayer- dijo la peliverde con ojitos de corazón

-ha te refieres a Ichigo kurosaki- dijo suspirando la morena -escucha Nell, no te hagas ilusiones con él, no sabemos exactamente qué planes tenga para él y los que le rodean el sr Aizen- dijo guardando su cámara

-lo sé, no puedo evitar preguntarme que es lo que lo motiva para planear algo en contra de los kurosaki y los kuchiki- dijo la peliverde guardando también su equipo fotográfico

-ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, vayamos o llegaremos tarde a clase- dijo la rubia subiendo a la camioneta que les había proporcionado la escuela

Mientras Harribel manejaba rumbo a las noches Nell en el asiento del copiloto recordaba la junta realizada días atrás donde se les dictaron órdenes y objetivos a cada uno y a pesar de saber que debía lealtad y obediencia al sr Aizen director de las noches no estaba segura de que lo que estaban haciendo estuviera bien por lo que no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido.

-muy bien demos inicio a la reunión- dijo Ichimaru gin tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa

-¿de que se trata todo esto subdirector?- pregunto Coyote Starrk un joven con barba y apariencia relajada

-toda la información que necesitan esta en las carpetas frente de sus asientos, como saben la Soul Society y el instituto karakura al igual que nosotros tienen nuevos estudiantes, ustedes son lo mejor entre todo el alumnado por ello son capitanes de sus equipos- dijo Ichimaru gin borrando su típica sonrisa zorruna

-los objetivos son, muy peculiares lo que más llama mi atención es que son parientes la mayoría de ellos ¿no es así?- dijo Nell observando los archivos

-los objetivos principales como verán son los kurosaki y los kuchiki- continuo gin

-subdirector, ¿Por qué debemos investigar también a kuchiki Byakuya si él es un profesor… los objetivos no son únicamente alumnos?- pregunto nuevamente Nell

-ya cierra la boca Nell… a mí no me interesa siempre y cuando podamos molestar a esos inútiles de Soul Society que se sienten demasiado debido a su prestigio y su "elite"- dijo Nnoitra mostrando una enorme cara de desprecio

-muy bien chicos, la orden es que los observen, si los ven debe ser un encuentro casual y natural, si no los ven mucho mejor, es preferible que no se den cuenta de que los observamos, ya después tendrán sus nuevas órdenes- dijo Ichimaru abriendo sus ojos y con cara seria

-jajá… pues yo no sé para que los observamos, yo no tendré ningún problema en ganarle a ese debilucho pelinaranja- dijo un joven de cabello azul celeste y apariencia felina como de pantera

-ignorando sus comentarios… les otorgare los objetivos... Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se encargaran de observar a kuchiki Rukia y a kurosaki Ichigo, así como a los demás objetivos que se encuentran en Soul Society… Harribel y Nelliel se encargaran de las gemelas kurosaki y su padre también-dijo gin cerrando su carpeta y dando así por finalizada la reunión

El auto se detuvo frente a las noches, causando que Nell saliera de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, por la tarde debían entregar su informe al subdirector Ichimaru para que él se lo entregara al directos Aizen y después solamente se dedicarían a entrenar para las competencias y esperar órdenes.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO 6, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA, COMO YA DIJE ES EL PRIMER FANFIC IR Q ESCRIBO Y LA VERDAD ME CUESTA UN POQUITO DE TRABAJO DEBIDO A Q NO QUIERO PERDERME MUCHO DEL PUNTO CENTRAL PERO TAMBIEN TRATO DE APEGARME MUCHO EN LA PERSONALIDAD DE CADA PERSONAJE

DEJENME SUS REVIEWS CON LA OPINON PORFIS XD

YURA AFRODY


	8. capitulo 7 clases sociales

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

BUENO ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON EL CAPITULO 7 QUIERO AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS, COMO HABRAN NOTADO NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO FANFICS XD NO TENGO MUCHA EXPERIENCIA, EN FIN SOLAMENTE HE PENSADO EN PONER A KARIN EN SOUL PERO ME DUELE SEPARAR A LAS GEMELAS XD ADEMAS ALGUIEN DEBE CUIDAR A LA TIERNA YUZU :P, BUENO ME DESPIDO POR EL MOMENTO, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Clases sociales**

Nuevamente otro dia empezaba en la ciudad de karakura, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases en los institutos, la rutina era la misma de diario, se levantaba temprano, se preparaba para su rutina diaria, oraba un poco a sus ancestros y su difunta esposa antes de bajar a desayunar con su pequeña hermana, como había prometido a su difunta esposa el cuidaría de ella como si fuera de su propia sangre, he había brindado su apellido por lo que era un miembro más del clan y debía comportarse a la altura.

Durante varios días ocurría lo mismo, al llegar a la mesa la pequeña pelinegra ya se encontraba esperándolo para desearle buenos días y desayunar en silencio, al terminar antes de retirarse a sus labores del dia conversaban un poco sobre los pendientes del dia que tenían preparados, ella asistía a la escuela donde él trabajaba, así podría observarla que se comportara pero debido a sus distintos tiempos de actividades él no podía acompañarla, usualmente Abarai Renji su confiable pupilo y aprendiz pasaba por ella, sin embargo últimamente había dejado de asistir a su encuentro debido a otro joven que la acompañaba.

Los primeros días había dejado pasar el asunto del muchacho pelinaranja que la acompañaba cada dia para ir al colegio y la regresaba a casa, sin embargo últimamente Rukia comenzaba a hablar más seguido de él y sus aventuras durante el dia y eso le preocupaba, como un exelente líder y hombre que le gusta tener el control de todo decidió investigar un poco más sobre el muchacho y los resultados de su meticulosa investigación no lo habían dejado del todo satisfecho, además estaba el hecho de que su pequeña hermana ya se encontraba en edad casadera y él debía asegurarse de encontrarle un exelente partido a su altura.

El joven pelinegro que observaba por la ventana de su oficina estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de cierta mujer de cabello morado que había entrado a su oficina para molestarlo como diario sin embargo lo había dejado seguir meditando durante unos segundos más hasta que su paciencia se agotó por lo que decidió darle un pequeño golpe en su nuca y sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-andas distraído hoy Byakuya Bo- dijo la mujer divertida

-¿Qué haces aquí Shihōin?- dijo el pelinegro molesto

-¿Qué ocurre Byakuya Bo, porque tan de mal humor?- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio del pelinegro causando una venita en la frente de este

-nada de tu interés- dijo el joven mientras miraba por la ventana a su pequeña hermana que discutía con cierto pelinaranja

-ya veo, ¿te preocupa la pequeña Rukia cierto?- dijo la mujer gato mientras se acercaba a la ventana también

\- me preocupa su relación con ese muchacho de pelo naranja- dijo el hombre caminando en dirección de su escritorio

-¿te preocupa Ichigo?, no veo el por qué, es un buen muchacho- dijo la mujer sentándose frente del pelinegro

-lo sé, es un buen estudiante, un atleta, es parte fundamental para ganarle a las noches en los torneos, su padre es médico, tiene un pequeña clínica en casa, sus dos hermanas que son gemelas estudian en el instituto karakura, su hermana kurosaki Karin fue becada también pero rechazo la beca- dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos en busca de la información de su cabeza

-vaya, vaya Byakuya Bo; me sorprendes de verdad, tienes bien investigado al muchacho- dijo con una sonrisa divertida la mujer de cabellos morados

-es mi deber como líder del clan kuchiki saber todo acerca de los que rodean a mi familia- dijo el pelinegro colocando su mentón sobre sus manos en el escritorio

-¿y qué es lo que te preocupa del muchacho si tiene tantas virtudes?- pregunto seria la mujer gato

-tiene muchas virtudes es cierto, sin embargo él no es merecedor de un kuchiki, está en Soul Society debido a una beca deportiva, hay clases sociales Shihōin, tu mejor que nadie lo debes saber, nosotros pertenecemos a las familias nobles, y el simplemente es de clase media, Rukia no debería de interactuar tanto con él, he visto esa mirada antes- dijo el moreno con cara de superioridad

-Byakuya sabes bien que a mí nunca me ha importado eso de las clases sociales, es algo tan ridículo, además a ti no te importo eso cuando te casaste con Hisana y adoptaste a Rukia- dijo Yoruichi

Mientras el par de maestros continuaban con su conversación en la oficina de Byakuya, el pelinaranja y la ojivioleta discutían como cada mañana, mientras sus compañeros los miraban como siempre, de vez en cuando, Renji o Uryu intervenían y desviaban la atención de la pareja aunque por un corto lapso.

-¡YA BASTA PARECITO DE IDIOTAS!- se escuchó entre el grupo a una joven pelinegra gritándole a la pareja que discutía

-Arisawa san- dijo sorprendido e intimidado Renji

-me tienen harta con sus gritos- dijo la joven que separaba a la pareja

-era hora de que alguien los callara- dijo un joven peliblanco enfadado

-es que esta enana es enfadosa- dijo el pelinaranja dándoles la espalda

-a quien le dices enana idiota- dijo la pequeña pelinegra

-y ahí vamos otra vez, kurosaki no sabe callarse-dijo el joven de lentes

-me van a dejar terminar tarados o tendré que golpearlos- dijo tatsuki con una aura oscura rodeándola y los ojos brillantes

-continua Arisawa san- dijo el chico de lentes nervioso

-está bien, ayer hable con Orihime, y me dijo que deberíamos salir todos el fin de semana a la plaza- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Orihime?- preguntaron Renji, Tōshirō y Rukia

-es una excompañera, ella estudia con las hermanas de kurosaki en el instituto karakura- dijo Uryu contestando a su pregunta

-deberían venir ustedes también para que la conozcan-dijo un animado Ichigo

-claro que si- dijo Renji

-Yo no tengo problema-contesto el peliblanco

-yo, le preguntare a Nii sama, pero seguro no tendrá problema- contesto Rukia

Renji solamente la miro de reojo con tristeza, sabia q no estaría muy de acuerdo su superior, sin embargo quizá la dejaría debido a que el la acompañaría; el receso termino y partieron a sus edificios. Al terminar las clases cada uno tomo su camino quedando de confirmar su asistencia con tatsuki, Ichigo caminaba junto con Rukia en dirección a su casa pero una pregunta no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

-Rukia, ¿de verdad debes pedirle permiso a tu hermano?- pregunto Ichigo

-así es, pero no porque no me dé permiso Ichigo, sino por respeto a él, algún dia te contare nuestra historia- dijo Rukia dando por terminada la conversación

-¿entonces le preguntas todo?- dijo Ichigo preocupado

-¿a qué quieres llegar Ichigo?- dijo la joven

\- es que…- dijo Ichigo mientras se detenía

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo?- pregunto la ojivioleta mirándolo con preocupación

-¿le has comentado a tu hermano de nuestra amistad?- pregunto Ichigo con mirada seria

-pues… no me ha comentado nada- dijo extrañada

-olvídalo- dijo el joven continuando su camino

Rukia simplemente lo alcanzo y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, sabía que algo preocupaba al pelinaranja pero cuando iba a preguntarle la puerta se abrió y salió Byakuya a recibirlos

-nii sama- dijo la pelinegra

-buenas noches- dijo el pelinegro con su temple de kuchiki

-nii sama, llegaste temprano- dijo Rukia haciéndole una reverencia a su hermano

-buenas noches Byakuya- dijo Ichigo recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del pelinegro y un puntapié de la pelinegra

-es tarde Rukia, debes entrar- dijo el pelinegro con seriedad

\- sí, nii sama- dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia a su hermano

-buenas noches Rukia- dijo Ichigo tomando su camino

-adiós Ichigo- dijo la pelinegra entrando a su hogar junto con Byakuya

Al ingresar a la mansión kuchiki Rukia subió a su habitación para dejar sus cosas y prepararse para bajar a cenar con su hermano como cada noche, pero a pesar de ser una noche con su rutina común algo le decía que no sería una cena con la plática a acostumbrada, por alguna razón no le agradaba la sensación que le dejaba el hecho de que su nii sama llegara temprano a casa sin avisarle antes, seguramente debía hablar algo con ella, lo cual era una coincidencia dado que ella debía de avisarle de su salida del fin de semana con sus amigos.

Durante la cena se mantuvieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos se decidía a tomar la palabra sin embargo el silencio comenzaba a tornarse incomodo por lo que Rukia decidió dar comienzo a su ya anunciada platica nocturna.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu dia nii sama?- pregunto la ojivioleta anunciando que podían retirar su plato y limpiándose con la servilleta

-igual que siempre, todo en orden- dijo el pelinegro con su particular semblante serio típico de un kuchiki

-ya veo, llegaste temprano el dia de hoy nii sama- dijo la pelinegra

-tenia asuntos en casa que resolver- dijo el pelinegro

-nii sama, yo… quería pedirte permiso de salir con mis compañeros el fin de semana a la plaza, Renji ira con nosotros también… así que no debes preocuparte por mí- dijo Rukia mirando fijamente a su hermano

-está bien Rukia, puedes salir con tus compañeros- dijo el pelinegro colocando sus manos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos

-¿hay algo que te preocupe nii sama?- pregunto la ojivioleta extrañada por el comportamiento de su nii sama

-Rukia, quería preguntarte algo- dijo con mayor seriedad el pelinegro

-dime nii sama- contesto la pequeña kuchiki

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con kurosaki Ichigo?- dijo el pelinegro sin mayor tacto causando que Rukia se atragantara con su propia saliva

-nii sama… etto… pues somos únicamente amigos nii sama- dijo la pelinegra preocupada por lo que su nii sama le diría

-ya veo… espero que no pases de una simple amistad Rukia y que no te relaciones tanto con esos amigos tuyos- dijo el pelinegro antes de levantarse de la mesa para salir de la habitación

-pero nii sama- dijo la pelinegra sin poder dar crédito a lo que Byakuya le decía

-Rukia, tú debes entender que no eres una joven normal, tu eres una kuchiki, y debes comportarte como tal, kurosaki Ichigo y Arisawa tatsuki no son de nuestra misma clase social por lo que no es conveniente que te relaciones tanto con ellos

-pero nii sama… Renji tampoco lo es y siempre está con nosotros en reuniones importantes- grito desesperada la ojivioleta

-Renji es mi pupilo por lo que es diferente con él, lo único que es igual es que no podría aspirar a más que una amistad tuya, no es digno de tener mayor relación con un kuchiki- dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente a ña pequeña kuchiki

-pero…- Rukia luchaba por contener las lagrimas

-hay otro asunto que quiero comentarte Rukia, es sobre tu futuro como miembro del clan kuchiki- dijo el pelinegro tomando el mentón de la pequeña para que lo mirara fijamente

-nii sama- Rukia no sabía que otra cosa podría decir, estaba en estado de shock

-pronto llegara el tiempo de pensar en tu matrimonio por lo que dadas las circunstancias iniciare a buscar el mejor prospecto entre nuestras amistades para ti, debe ser completamente digno de nuestro linaje- soltó el líder de los kuchiki

-matrimonio- dijo la joven que se encontraba de rodillas en el piso con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

-es nuestro deber pensar en la prosperidad de nuestro linaje Rukia, como kuchiki debemos mantener nuestra nobleza, pero hablaremos luego sobre ese tema, disfruta tu fin de semana con tus compañeros- fue lo último que dijo el kuchiki antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Rukia tendida en el suelo llorando

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINO EL CAPITULO 7 DE ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD ME GUSTO MUCHO, ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

PD LAMENTO HACER A BYAKUYA UN MALVADO ELITISTA

PD2 NO IMPORTA QUE BYAKUYA SEA UN NOBLE RACISTA, ES TAN SEXY *-*


	9. capitulo 8 un hombro para llorar

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Un hombro para llorar**

Durante la noche tatsuki recibió el mensaje de confirmación para la salida del fin de semana con excepción de Rukia, por lo que decidió confirmar con Orihime para que ella avisara a Chad y los demás y a la mañana siguiente le informaría a Ichigo y los demás el punto de reunión y la hora.

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se había despertado tarde debido a que durante toda la noche había llorado, bajo a desayunar, Byakuya ya se había ido a trabajar por lo que decidió desayunar en su cuarto, uno de sus sirvientes le había entregado el recado dejado por su hermano antes de partir.

"Rukia deje instrucciones de que a partir de mañana el chofer te llevara y te traerá del colegio, ya le informe a kurosaki Ichigo cuando vino a buscarte, te espero en mi oficina durante el receso para comer"

Rukia solamente deseaba recostarse nuevamente en su cama y quedarse llorando, sin embargo su nii sama la esperaba y ella no podía dejarlo esperar por su llegada, por lo que se arregló y partió en el carro de la familia kuchiki hacia Soul Society, al llegar inmediatamente fue dirigida a la oficina del profesor Byakuya para almorzar en completo silencio, Rukia no deseaba hablar con Byakuya de nada, estaba decepcionada del criterio de su hermano pero le debía demasiado.

Mientras tanto en el patio de Soul Society un grupo de amigos comían sus alimentos en completa armonía cosa que les parecía extraña debido a que estaban acostumbrados a ciertas peleas matutinas entre la pareja del pelinaranja y la pelinegra que brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Qué ocurre kurosaki?, estas más callado y distraído de lo normal- dijo cierto peliblanco con diversión

-¿he?, ¿qué dijiste Tōshirō?- dijo Ichigo que miraba en busca de la pelinegra

-¿dónde dejaste a Rukia chan, tatsuki chan?- pregunto un preocupado pelirrojo

-¿y a mí porque me preguntas? Si ni siquiera se presentó a clases- dijo la pelinegra bebiendo de su jugo

-kurosaki, ¿Qué no pasas por kuchiki san cada mañana?- dijo el joven de lentes

-sí, pero esta mañana su hermano me abrió y me dijo que estaba indispuesta y que ya no necesitaría que pasara por ella o la acompañara, a partir de mañana la traerá y la llevara su chofer- dijo el pelinaranja con cara de molestia

-¿Rukia indispuesta?- dijo el pelirrojo

-eso fue lo que dijo y no me quiso decir más cuando pregunte- dijo Ichigo

-creo que tendré q ir a visitarla más tarde- dijo pensativo el pelirrojo

-de paso pregúntale si nos acompañara el fin de semana Abarai san- le dijo tatsuki

-claro tatsuki chan- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿iras a visitarla?- pregunto Ichigo con una mueca que demostraba los celos que eso le causaba

-claro que si, como pupilo de Byakuya sama puedo entrar a la mansión kuchiki sin problemas, además soy el mejor amigo de Rukia- dijo el pelirrojo consiente de lo que sentía Ichigo por Rukia incluso más seguro que el mismo pelinaranja

-¿acaso quieres acompañarlo kurosaki?- dijo un peliazul divertido

-claro que no, ni que me preocupara esa enana, simplemente salúdamela y dile que espero que este muy bien- dijo el pelinaranja poniéndose de pie

-¿a dónde vas Ichigo?- pregunto tatsuki

-solamente iré a caminar por ahí, antes de que termine el receso- dijo Ichigo mientras se alejaba

-kurosaki es tan estúpido para disimular sus sentimientos hacia kuchiki, y es más estúpido para no darse cuenta el de sus sentimientos- dijo el peliblanco

YURA 3 AFRODY

El pelinegro se encontraba revisando unos expedientes mientras esperaba a su pequeña hermana para almorzar juntos, el chofer no debería de tardar en llevarla, él era consciente de que había sido muy duro con Rukia la noche anterior por lo que decidió excusarla de sus clases para que ella pudiera descansar, sin embargo las responsabilidades cotidianas como la rutina eran impasables para este pelinegro por lo que la había citado para almorzar, sino seguramente ella no comería en todo el dia.

Rukia llego al colegio, no tenía planes de quedarse por lo que no portaba su uniforme, se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de su hermano en completo silencio, no quería llamar la atención para no dar de que hablar a sus compañeros sobre preferiríamos por du apellido, toco la puerta dos veces y tras recibir la aprobación de su nii sama para ingresar paso y tomo asiento, los hermanos kuchiki almorzaron en completo silencio, al terminar Rukia se levantó y se despidió de su hermano para retirarse nuevamente a su hogar.

Las clases terminaron y todos partían a sus casas, Ichigo ni siquiera espero a sus compañeros, estaba tan estresado por su dia que no quería saber de nadie, lo único que calmaba su estrés era el saber que el fin de semana estaba cerca y podría ver a la enana en la salida o eso esperaba.

Renji fue directo a la mansión kuchiki para ver cómo estaba Rukia, le preguntaría de la salida del fin de semana y le pasaría los apuntes y tarea que tatsuki chan le había mandado para que no se retrasara por faltar, había pensado que al salir de la mansión kuchiki hablaría con Ichigo para que estuviera más tranquilo porque si no el pelinaranja podría hacer alguna locura a causa de su mal humor.

Al llegar a la mansión kuchiki Renji toco la puerta y uno de los sirvientes del clan abrió la puerta y lo acompaño hasta la sala de estar, donde espero a Rukia que no tardó mucho en bajar, horas antes Renji le había mandado un mensaje para informarle que iría a verla para no encontrarla indispuesta.

Rukia se esforzó lo más que pudo para ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando en su habitación sin embargo su amigo de la infancia la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo la molestaba.

-¿cómo sigues Rukia, Ichigo nos dijo que estabas enferma?- dijo el pelirrojo

-mucho mejor Renji, fue un simple resfriado- dijo la ojivioleta con una sonrisa

-un resfriado- dijo Renji no creyendo lo que le decía la morena

-así es Renji pero ya estoy mejor- dijo tomando él te previamente servido por la servidumbre entre sus manos

-ya veo, bueno, tatsuki san me mando estos apuntes para ti- dijo el pelirrojo sacando unas libretas de su mochila

\- Arigato- dijo la pelinegra tomando las libretas

-todos nos preocupamos mucho, en especial Ichigo- soltó el joven, mirando de reojo a su amiga para ver su reacción

-lamento mucho haberlos preocupado- dijo la joven ocultando el rostro

-Rukia… estoy perdiendo la paciencia… ¿acaso me crees tonto?- dijo el joven de cabellos rojos en tono molesto

-…-la ojivioleta no sabía que decir, únicamente guardo silencio

-¿somos amigos no?- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la kuchiki fijamente –dime de una buena vez que es lo que pasa… traes una cara de tristeza q no puedes con ella… además te vi entrando a Soul a la hora del almuerzo- dijo preocupado el joven

-tienes razón Renji, estoy muy triste… nii sama me ha dicho que ya no quiere que conviva tanto con Ichigo y tatsuki… dice que no pertenecen a nuestra clase social y no debo convivir tanto con ellos por eso… no es digno de un kuchiki- soltó la ojivioleta al borde del llanto mirando a su amigo fijamente

-pe… pero… yo tampoco soy de tu clase social… ¿Por qué yo sí puedo ser tu amigo?- pregunto el pelirrojo perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar

-lo mismo le pregunte a nii sama… dijo que tú eres diferente por ser su pupilo y además casi eres parte de la familia- dijo con un dejo de alegría la pelinegra

-ya veo… eso es lo q te tiene tan triste… y por eso no fuiste a clases hoy- soltó un suspiro de molestia el pelirrojo, no entendía el comportamiento de su superior

-ay algo mas Renji- dijo la pelinegra bajando la mirada

-si es que Byakuya sama le dijo a Ichigo que ya no pasara por ti ya lo sé, Ichigo nos lo dijo en la mañana cuando le preguntamos por ti- dijo Renji despreocupado

-aparte de eso- dijo la pelinegra dudosa de contarle a su amigo o no

-¿algo más?- Renji no entendía a que se refería su amiga

-nii sama me dijo que ya es tiempo de que busque un prometido para mí, dijo que buscara alguien digno de la familia kuchiki para ser mi esposo- soltó Rukia mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto Ichigo kurosaki había llegado a encerrarse directamente en su cuarto después de saludar a sus hermanas que como siempre estaban en casa antes que él, no entendía que lo tenía de tan mal humor, pero no quería saber nada de nadie ni del mundo, se sentía devastado y frustrado desde en la mañana después de haber pasado por Rukia y no sabía el por qué.

-Karin chan, ¿puedes ir a decirle a oni chan que ya está la cena?- grito la pequeña Yuzu desde la cocina

-hai- contesto la gemela

Karin había notado desde días pasados que su hermano llegaba de muy buen humor y traía un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, que no había visto desde que ella recordaba, sabía muy bien a que se debía la ausencia del brillo en los ojos de su querido hermano mayor y tenía la sospecha del por qué ahora había regresado ese brillo que tuvo en su niñez sin embargo el dia de hoy su hermano había llegado de mal humor, lo cual quería decir que algo había pasado y ella lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera para que su felicidad no se arruinara.

-Ichi nii, dice Yuzu que ya está la cena- dijo la pelinegra mientras tocaba la puerta

-no tengo hambre Karin- dijo el pelinaranja recostado en su cama

-Ichi nii debes de cenar, sino, Yuzu se molestara mucho- dijo la pequeña hermana de Ichigo mientras pasaba a su habitación

-ha…está bien- dijo el pelinaranja con molestia

-¿Ichi nii estas bien?- pregunto la pelinegra

-claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Ichigo extrañado por la pregunta de su pequeña hermana que sabía muy bien lo perspicaz que era

-hoy estas triste Ichi nii- dijo la pelinegra mirando a su hermano fijamente

-claro que no, solo estoy cansado- soltó el pelinaranja desviando la mirada aunque sabía muy bien que no engañaría a su pequeña hermanita

-claro… lo que tú digas… Ichi nii… lucha por ella… no dejes escapar tu felicidad- dijo la pequeña Karin mientras salía de la habitación de Ichigo.

Ichigo se había quedado de pie con los ojos muy abiertos, no entendía a que se refería su pequeña hermana o más bien no quería entenderlo. Mientras tanto Renji aún seguía procesando la información que Rukia le había dado, por supuesto el no sería un prospecto para ser prometido de su amiga, eso lo sabía muy bien debido a su posición social además sabía que la pequeña Rukia nunca lo vería más que como su mejor amigo, por lo que había decidido idear un plan para hacer a su pequeña amiga feliz, mientras tanto seria su hombro para llorar.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO 8, LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR CON MAYOR FRECUENCIA PERO SIGO SIN INTERNET POR LO QUE CADA QUE ME PUEDO COLGAR DE ALGUN RED SUBO UN NUEVO CAPTULO, ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS RENRUKI ESPERO LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES


	10. capitulo 9 reporte de blancos

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

Quiero agradecer sus reviews, sobre los comentarios de Yuzu y Karin no las pongo en Soul porque ellas sacaran la casta por el instituto karakura junto a Chad, una sana competencia entre hermanos XD, eso sí, les prometo Hitsukarin *w*

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**El reporte **

Durante toda la semana Ichimaru gin y los espada, nombre que dio Aizen a sus subordinados habían espiado y hecho un informe de cada uno de sus blancos, sabían muy bien cada movimiento que hacían durante su dia, con quien estaban, a quien le hablaban, a donde se movían, por donde caminaban etc.

Cada detalle de su observación diaria la anotaban en su reporte que entregarían el dia de la siguiente junta que se llevaría a cabo ese dia al terminar las clases y los entrenamientos, cada dia era la misma rutina, tomar clases de materias básicas y especializante y al terminar los entrenamientos de los clubes.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se dirigían hacia su práctica del dia y como ya era costumbre el felino se quejaba de sus labores y de la falta de tiempo libre con su callado compañero que para varear lo ignoraba como siempre.

-que molesto es todo esto- se quejó el peliceleste

-molesto es el escucharte cada dia quejarte- soltó el joven de ojos verdes

-tch, vamos Ulquiorra, ¿que no te molesta el observar a ese grupo de chiquillos cada dia?- dijo el felino colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-sabíamos a que veníamos realmente, los estudios son un extra- soltó el pelinegro

-tch, como siempre obediente a tu sr Aizen- dijo el peliceleste soltando un bufido

-pues a mí no me molesta el cumplir con los encargos del sr Aizen- dijo el pelinegro cerrando su libro dado que su acompañante no lo dejaba concentrarse

-¿Qué te molesta entonces?- dijo el felino

-tus quejidos- dijo el pelinegro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-¡maldito!- dijo el felino sacando los dientes

-vaya… vaya… si son el par de idiotas- dijo un pelinegro delgado con su enorme sonrisa tan característica de el

-¿Qué has dicho imbécil?- dijo el peliceleste tomando al joven por el cuello

\- Nnoitra Gilga, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo el ojiverde tratando de calmar a su compañero que estaba a punto de golpear al recién llegado

-nada en particular, estoy buscando a la tonta de Nell- dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro

-¿y que cojones te hace pensar que estará en el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol?- dijo el peliceleste con una venita en su frente

-pues supuse que quizá estaría aquí cubriéndose tras de ti- dijo en tono molesto el pelinegro mirando de manera retadora al felino

-pues no está aquí como vez, y no creo que al sr Aizen le agrade que molestes a Nell cuando cumple sus órdenes- dijo el ojiverde con la mirada fría

-tch, si la ven díganle que la estoy buscando- dijo el pelinegro antes de retirarse

-ese imbécil, me saca de mis casillas- dijo el felino

-Grimmjow, ¿a ti que no te saca de tus casillas?- dijo el ojiverde

-tch- soltó en tono molesto el peliceleste dándole la espalda a su compañero

Por otra parte Nell y Harribel salían de su última clase, y se dirigían a su práctica de gimnasia cuando algo llamo su atención, una pareja que discutía en medio del patio escolar por alguna tontería

-Starrk eres un imbécil, ese es el reporte que debíamos entregar- dijo la pequeña rubia mientras pellizcaba su rostro con molestia

-tranquila pequeña Lilynette no pasa nada- dijo el castaño bostezando

-y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad idiota- la rubia le dio un fuerte golpe al castaño

-ya… ya… solamente hay que reimprimirlo- contesto el castaño mientras sobaba su mejilla derecha

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Nell mientras se acercaba

\- Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck… es un honor verte por aquí- dijo el castaño ignorando la molestia de la rubia

-no es nada de tu incumbencia Nelliel- dijo la rubia con una mirada que podría haber matado a la peliverde

-discúlpala Nell, Lilynette está algo molesta- dijo el castaño colocando su mano sobre el cabello de la pequeña rubia

-dejaste de estupideces tarado… no estaría molesta si no fuera por tu culpa- dijo la rubia quitando bruscamente la mano del castaño

-yo soy inocente- dijo el castaño fingiendo no entender que pasaba

-ya dinos que pasa de una buena vez Lilynette- dijo una morena rubia cruzándose de brazos y expresando molestia

-etto… el imbécil de Starrk mancho el reporte que entregaríamos más tarde al sr Aizen y lo arruino todo- dijo nerviosa la rubia ante la presencia de la morena

-tranquila Lilynette… conociéndote ¿deben tener un respaldo no?- dijo la peliverde dándole una sonrisa a la rubia

-pues… si… pero eso no justifica la irresponsabilidad de coyote- dijo la pequeña rubia haciendo un puchero

-en eso tienes razón… Starrk por ser el mejor de nosotros deberías ser el más responsable- dijo la morena antes de seguir con su camino

-si… si- dijo el castaño antes de volver a su siesta

Las dos mujeres de grandes atributos partieron a su práctica de gimnasia, al finalizar los entrenamientos, nuevamente cada uno de los espadas se presentó en la cámara de reuniones de las noches, como en la ocasión anterior Ichimaru gin los esperaba por lo que no esperaban que el director Aizen se presentara a la reunión de aquella noche.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL FIC DE HOY, LO SE LO SE FUE CORTO XD, POR ESO LES SUBO DOS CAPITULO, ES Q CUANDO NO HAY ICHIRUKI SE ME VA LA INSPIRACIÓN Y TENGO BLOQUEO MENTAL AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC


	11. cpitulo 10 cita en grupo

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME

PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Cita en grupo**

Era cerca de media noche las estrellas y la luna brillaban sobre las calles de karakura todo mundo debería estar dormido con excepción de un pelinaranja que decidió salir a dar una vuelta debido a que lo asechaba el insomnio, llevaba varios días sin poder dormir bien pensando en las palabras de su pequeña hermana e intrigado con la actitud de cierta pelinegra de orbes violetas que últimamente rondaba siempre sus pensamientos.

Era una noche fría pero por alguna razón se sentía inquieta y no podía dormir, por lo que decidió salir al jardín y observar la luz de la luna que alumbraba el pequeño bosque de cerezos dentro de su casa, a pesar de lo que su nii sama le había dicho ella no podía dejar de pensar en cierto pelinaranja y en como extrañaba su compañía, por alguna razón ocupaba sus pensamientos cada dia.

Había llegado a un pequeño parque que se encontraba por otro pequeño sendero a través del camino de cerezos que llega a Soul Society, tomo asiento en un columpio y mientras se balanceaba un poco pensaba en el loco impulso que tubo al pasar frente a la puerta de la casa de Rukia.

-llamar a su puerta- dijo el pelinaranja como esperando una respuesta

-eso es tan estúpido, como si fuera a estar despierta- volvió a decir mientras se agitaba el cabello denotando su enfado

Frustrado Ichigo kurosaki decidió sacar su celular para mirar la hora cuando otra idea tan loca como la anterior le llego a la mente.

Rukia admiraba la luna y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su amigo pelinaranja, ¿la extrañara?, de repente se dio cuenta que pensaba demasiado en él y un rubor cubrió su rostro pero ¿acaso eso estaba mal?, seguramente el frio de la noche la estaba afectando, decidió entrar nuevamente a su habitación y recostarse para tratar de dormir cuando su celular sonó.

"hola enana, ¿Cómo estás?, espero estés muy bien, todos esperamos que vallas el fin de semana, espero no haberte despertado, aunque no dudo que estés despierta viendo el programa de ese estúpido conejo feo"

Al leer el mensaje una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de la kuchiki y una venita de enojo al ver que el pelos de zanahoria se burlaba de su conejo, sin embargo su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, miro la hora en el reloj pasaba de media noche, y por pensar en el pelinaranja se le había olvidado su programa favorito de chappy.

Ichigo caminaba de regreso a su casa, pensando en si Rukia habría recibido su mensaje, que tal y tenía el celular apagado, tal vez estaba dormida o viendo al estúpido conejo, como le molestaba ese conejo, lo sacaba de sus casillas, llego a su hogar, entro con cuidado pues todos estaban dormidos, o al menos eso creía, cuando de repente su pequeña hermana Yuzu salió de la cocina con un vaso de leche tibia.

-¿oni chan, dónde estabas?- dijo la pequeña Yuzu asombrada

-etto… Salí a dar una vuelta Yuzu, no podía dormir- dijo el pelinaranja

-no deberías salir tan tarde oni chan- dijo la pequeña con un puchero

-lo lamento Yuzu… ¿tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunto el joven

-sí, pero me desperté por que escuche ruido abajo y vi que no estabas en tu habitación decidí esperarte- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

-no debiste molestarte Yuzu- dijo el pelinaranja apenado

-te prepare este vaso de leche tibia – dijo la pequeña entregándole el vaso y subiendo a su cuarto

-gracias… que descanses- dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo a su pequeña hermana

El pelinaranja subió a su habitación bebió el vaso de leche y se preparaba para recostarse e intentar dormir cuando su celular sonó, rápidamente lo tomo y abrió el mensaje que le había llegado.

"no es un conejo feo pelos de zanahoria, ES CHAPPY, estoy muy bien, y no, no me despertaste apenas iba a dormir, ¿y tú?, ¿estás viendo cosas pervertidas?, no me sorprendería de ti, claro que iré, te veo mañana, que descanses"

La noche siguió su curso permitiendo que dos jóvenes descansaran en los brazos de Morfeo con la esperanza de un gran mañana.

-+ YURA 3 AFRODY +-

-ICHIGOOO!- se escuchó por toda la colonia

-maldición viejo- dijo un pelinaranja mientras esquivaba el golpe de su padre

-ese es mi hijo- dijo el viejo que se encontraba tirado en el piso

-buenos días Ichi nii- dijo la pequeña Karin al ver bajar a su hermano por las escaleras después de oír el escándalo de su padre

-buenos días Karin… buenos días Yuzu- dijo el pelinaranja que se encontraba de muy buen humor

-oni chan, ya está el desayuno- dijo la pequeña Yuzu saliendo de la cocina

-¿estás listo para la salida de hoy Ichigo?- pregunto a pequeña Karin

-oni chan esta de muy buen humor- dijo la inocente de Yuzu

-no sé de qué me hablan- dijo un sonrojado pelinaranja

-claro que lo sabes- dijo la pelinegra insistiendo

-Inoue san nos ha invitado también oni chan- dijo su gemela

Mientras tanto en la mansión kuchiki la pelinegra desayunaba junto a su hermano, como se había vuelta costumbre después de la plática sobre las clases sociales comían en completo silencio.

-Rukia- dijo el pelinegro con voz seria

-…-la pelinegra solo se limitó a mirar a su hermano

-¿hoy es tu salida con tus compañeros no es así?- dijo el pelinegro

-si nii sama- dijo la pelinegra

-bueno, diviértete, y no llegues tarde, mañana tienes visita- dijo el pelinegro colocando sus manos sobre la mesa

-si nii sama- dijo la pelinegra agachando la cabeza sabiendo a que se refería

-un auto se encargara de llevarte podrás regresar tu sola- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de la mesa para retirarse

La hora del encuentro llego, Ichigo y sus hermanas esperaban en el fuete de la plaza a que llegaran sus compañeros, las primeras en legar fueron tatsuki y Orihime seguidas de Chad que venía acompañado de Mizuiro y Keigo.

-ICHIGOOO-como de costumbre Keigo se lanzó a los brazos de Ichigo y este lo recibió con un golpe

-que hay Ichigo- dijo el moreno

-buenos días Ichigo- dijo Mizuiro mientras enviaba un texto

-buenos días, Mizuiro, Chad- dijo Ichigo levantando la mano en forma de saludo

-Ichigo es muy malo- dijo Keigo lanzándose a los brazos de Orihime

-ni se te ocurra pervertido- dijo tatsuki dándole otro golpe al castaño

-kurosaki kun- dijo la pelinaranja

-que tal Inoue- dijo el pelinaranja buscando a su alrededor a la pequeña ojivioleta que aún no llegaba y eso comenzaba a impacientarlo

-¿a quién buscas kurosaki?- pregunta un chico de lentes que llegaba junto su amigo pelirrojo

-a nadie- dijo el pelinaranja con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que no paso inadvertido por el pelirrojo

-Rukia me dijo que ya viene en camino- dijo el pelirrojo para calmar a su amigo

-¿hablaste con ella?- pregunto tatsuki

-si le hable para saber si vendría- dijo el pelirrojo

Todos esperaban a sus demás compañeros mientras platicaban amenamente sobre el cómo les había ido en su primera semana de clase y en cuanto se extrañaban, Ichigo evitaba que Keigo se acercara a sus pequeñas hermanas con su aura asesina cuando una enorme limosina se paró frente a ellos.

-buenos días a todos- dijo la pelinegra de ojos violetas que baja del vehículo

-¡buenos días Rukia chan!- grito Keigo lanzándose hacia la pelinegra

-buenos días Keigo kun- dijo la pelinegra mandándolo a bolar de una patada

-¡valla patada Rukia!- dijo tatsuki asombrada de la fuerza de su compañera

Todos saludaron a Rukia y continuaron con su plática, Ichigo miraba embobado a Rukia que conversaba con Renji e Ishida de algo relacionado con la escuela, a él no le interesaba simplemente admiraba el lindo conjunto que traía puesto Rukia ese dia, una blusa azul celeste y una falda un poco más oscura que llegaba poco más de cinco dedos arriba de su rodilla, ambos unidos por un cinturón rojo, se veía tan hermosa, pero unos enormes pechos que presionaban contra su espalda y unos brazos que lo abrazaban lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¿que tanto le ves a Rukia, Ichigo?- pregunto la rubia que acababa de llegar

-¡te dije que seriamos los últimos en llegar por tu culpa Matsumoto!- dijo un peliblanco que se acercaba a Ichigo y la rubia

-pero a un es temprano- dijo la rubia escondiéndose detrás de Ichigo

-eso no me importa, sabes que odio…- el peliblanco no pudo terminar la frase ya que una pequeña pelinegra que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones llamo su atención, algo había en esa chica que llamaba su atención.

-parece q el pequeño Hitsugaya se ha quedado sin habla- dijo la rubia divertida

-cállate… decía que odio llegar tarde- dijo el peliblanco girando el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo al ser descubierto

-kurosaki no sabía que traerías a tus hermanas- dijo el peliazul de lentes

-etto… yo las invite Ishida kun- dijo la pelinaranja oculta detrás de tatsuki

-yo no le veo problema- dijo el pelirrojo que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la presencia de las gemelas

-¿son tus hermanas kurosaki?- pregunto con interés el peliblanco

-así es Tōshirō- dijo haciéndole una seña a sus hermanas para que se acercaran

-pero si son una monada- dijo Matsumoto lanzándose a abrazarlas

-contrólate- dijo el peliblanco mientras apartaba a la rubia de las gemelas

-ella es Karin- dijo el pelinaranja señalando a una joven de pelo negro y ceño fruncido como el – y ella es Yuzu- dijo señalando a la otra pequeña de cabello claro que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono

-bueno, ya está bien de presentaciones- dijo Keigo desde el fondo

-que es lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Mizuiro

-¿si, por que nos pediste trajes de baño tatsuki?- dijo el pelinaranja

-vamos a ir a la playa- dijo tatsuki levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación

-es una gran idea- dijo Renji

-bueno, supuse que no nos quedaríamos aquí así que le pedí a mi papa que me prestara la camioneta- dijo Uryu subiéndose los anteojos y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Todos abordaron la camioneta, Ichigo no había podido acercarse a Rukia, solamente había podido observarla desde la distancia, pero quería acercársele algo en su mirada le decía que no estaba bien y él quería brindarle su apoyo, además tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaban, después de que su hermano hablara el cuándo fue a buscarla para ir al colegio.

El camino fue muy ameno, Hitsugaya y Karin hablaban de videojuegos, Yuzu y Mizuiro conversaban sobre la escuela, tatsuki y Orihime se ponían al dia, Renji hablaba con Matsumoto, Uryu manejaba y Chad iba de copiloto y de vez en cuando comentaban algo sobre sus vidas actuales, Ichigo y Rukia estaban sentados uno junto al otro pero no se decían nada, lo cual le pareció extraño a sus compañeros pero decidieron dejarlos en paz, el silencio entre ellos se estaba volviendo incómodo para cierto pelinaranja.

-pensé que no vendrías hoy enana- dijo el pelinaranja mientras miraba por la ventana el camino

-¿te preocupaba que no viniera kurosaki kun?- dijo la pelinegra con la típica voz que tanto molestaba a su compañero

-¿Qué?... ¡claro que no enana!... más bien pensé que tu carcelero no te dejaría venir- dijo el pelinaranja con el afán de molestarla

-nii sama no es ningún carcelero pelos de zanahoria- dijo molesta la ojivioleta mientras golpeaba al pelinaranja

-¿Qué carajos?... ¿qué te pasa enana?- dijo molesto el pelinaranja

-¿a quién llamas enana, pelos de zanahoria?- dijo la ojivioleta

Y así nuevamente todo volvió a la normalidad, el camino continuo como siempre, con ese par discutiendo y entreteniendo a todos menos a una pelinaranja que sentía algo extraño en su interior al ver a Ichigo con Rukia.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO 10 ESEL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO HASTA AHORA TUBE QUE PARTIRLO EN DOS PARTES, ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, TRATARE DE SUBIRLES TAMBIEN LA SEGUNDA PARTE (EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO XD)


	12. capitulo 11 voleibol de playa el reto

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Voleibol de playa el reto **

al llegar a la playa todos bajaron de la camioneta y fueron a cambiarse, los muchachos se habían cambiado muy rápidamente y se metieron al mar, y unos minutos después las mujeres salían de los vestidores y se dirigían hacia ellos, Keigo no pudo evitar sangrar por la nariz, Asano, Uryū y Chad solamente alagaron sus trajes de baño con un "te queda muy bien", Renji, Tōshirō e Ichigo no pudieron evitar el sonrojarse ante la imagen de sus hermosas compañeras y simplemente miraron a otro lado.

-tardaron demasiado- dijo el pelinaranja

-he… no puedes apurar la belleza femenina Ichigo- dijo la rubia colocando un dedo en la mejilla de Ichigo con una sonrisa picara

-lamentamos la demora- dijo Rukia

-yo ya estaba lista Ichi ni, ellas se tardaron mucho más y Yuzu no me dejaba irme- dijo en tono de fastidio la gemela de cabellos negros

-bueno… bueno… entremos al mar- dijo tatsuki

-kurosaki kun- dijo la pelinaranja tratando de llamar la atención de Ichigo

-KYAAA!- dijo Keigo lanzándose hacia las gemelas kurosaki

-ni siquiera lo pienses maldito- dijo el kurosaki mayor mientras dejaba inconsciente a su compañero castaño

Todos dejaron sus cosas en la playa y se adentraron al mar, nadaron durante un rato, y más tarde salieron para comer, durante el camino habían pasado a comprar todo lo necesario para realizar una parrillada, Uryu en su camioneta traía un asador y unas sillas plegables junto con una gran mesa desarmable, mientras los muchachos armaban y acomodaban todo las chicas decidieron ir por algo de beber, caminaban de regreso con unos refrescos cuando un enorme letrero llamo su atención.

"gran torneo de voleibol de playa"

-¿ya vieron?... es un torneo relámpago de voleibol- dijo tatsuki emocionada

-¿relámpago?- pregunto la pelinaranja

-quiere decir que se juega en un solo dia por eliminatorias- dijo la Karin

-¿y ya vieron el premio?- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos Matsumoto

-aquí dice que es el dia de hoy- dijo la pequeña Yuzu

-KYAAA!- Grito Rukia y salió corriendo en dirección a los muchachos, lo que dejo a sus compañeras sorprendidas y sin entender

-ya entiendo- dijo Matsumoto

-a que te refieres Matsumoto san- dijo la pelinaranja

-es por el premio- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-el equipo ganador se llevara un peluche gigante de CHAPPY y dos noches con un dia en el lujoso hotel cinco estrellas Sokyoku- leyó en voz alta tatsuki

-no lo entiendo Matsumoto san- dijo la pequeña Yuzu

-es que Rukia ama a chappy- dijo la rubia con un dedo en el aire

-los equipo deben ser parejas de un hombre y una mujer- dijo finalmente Karin

Todas se miraron mutuamente y corrieron hacia donde estaban los muchachos esperándolas mientras pensaban quien sería su mejor opción para ganar el primer lugar, pero cierta pelinaranja tenía claro quién sería su compañero, sin embargo cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con que Rukia le contaba rápidamente a Ichigo sobre el torneo para que participara con ella.

-No, no, no- decía el pelinaranja

-vamos kurosaki kun- decía la ojivioleta con cara de borreguito

-no voy a participar en un torneo por un ridículo conejo- dijo el pelinaranja recibiendo un golpe en la cara de la pelinegra

-chappy no es un estúpido conejo, tarado- dijo la pelinegra caminando hacia Renji

-espera enana- dijo el pelinaranja tomándola del brazo

-valla, ya veo que kuchiki ya les dijo del torneo- dijo tatsuki sonriendo

-sí, llego gritando- dijo Renji aguantando la risa

-¿y bien?- dijo la rubia prominente

-¿bien qué?- dijo un pequeño peliblanco

-¿vamos a participar cierto Ichi ni?- dijo la gemela de cabellos negros

-¿acaso tienes miedo kurosaki? – dijo un peliazul de lentes desde atrás

-claro que no Ishida- dijo serio el pelinaranja

-yo quiero participar-dijo Chad

-¿entonces como quedaran los equipos?- pregunto tatsuki

-¿son mixtos?- pregunto Mizuiro

-sí, deben ser un hombre y una mujer- contesto Karin

-exelente! Yo quiero con Matsumoto san!- grito Keigo lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia y siendo golpeado

-todos son muy crueles- dijo el castaño con un aura negra rodeándolo

-kurosaki kun…- dijo la pelinaranja pero fue interrumpida por Renji

-uno de los hombres se quedara sin participar- dijo el pelirrojo

-propongo que hagamos papeles con números- dijo el joven de lentes

-me parece muy bien- dijo Mizuiro

Todos sacaron un papel al azar de un bote, cada papel traía un número del uno al seis, primero sacaron las mujeres, después para los hombres se anexo un papel en blanco para el que quedara fuera, uno a uno saco su papel y al abrirlos Keigo quedo sin número por lo que no participaría y los equipos quedaron así:

1.- Tatsuki y Renji

2.- Uryu y Matsumoto

3.- Karin y Tōshirō

4.- Yuzu y Mizuiro

5.- Chad y Orihime

6.- Rukia e Ichigo

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron uno al otro, no necesitaban decir nada, a pesar de todo, al ver la emoción con que la chica le pedía que ganaran el chappy decidió que haría todo por ganarlo para ella, por esos momentos la tristeza que ella traía en su mirada se había ido y él quería conservar esa sonrisa aunque fuera con un desgraciado conejo sin gracia.

-muy bien, competimos por la noche en el hotel y por honor, el que gane le dará el chappy a Rukia, ¿está bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-me parece muy bien- dijo tatsuki

-nosotros no tenemos problema dijo el peliblanco mirando a la pelinegra kurosaki

-yo ganare kuchiki san y te lo daré con gusto- dijo el peliazul

-hasta crees que ganaras Ishida, yo soy mejor que tu- dijo el pelinaranja

terminaron de comer y se registraron en la mesa de inscripciones, había tres canchas por lo que jugaban 6 equipos a la vez, cada rondan salían equipos mientras otros pasaban a la siguiente fase, el primer equipo en perder después de dos rondas fue el de Chad con Orihime debido a que ella no sabía muy bien jugar, en la ronda siguiente salió el equipo de Yuzu y Mizuiro ambos porque ya les dolían los brazos, las rondas siguieron y finalmente en los cuartos de final se enfrentaron en una cancha el equipo de Tōshirō y Karin vs Renji y tatsuki y en la otra el equipo de Uryu con Matsumoto vs Ichigo y Rukia.

-despídete kurosaki- dijo el peliazul dando el saque inicial

-apenas estoy calentando Ishida- dijo el pelinaranja contestando con un golpe bajo

-pues ya te vez muy cansado- dijo el peliazul

-ja…- fue interrumpido el pelinaranja por cierta pelinegra que se le atravesó para dar un voleo

-ya cállate idiota- dijo la pelinegra

-nosotras también queremos jugar- dijo la rubia contestando el ataque de la kuchiki

-maldita enana- dijo el pelinaranja rematando

-callare zanahoria- dijo la pelinegra dando inicio a una batalla campal de sobrenombres eternos

-es ahora o nunca- grito el peliazul saltando para rematar

El juego continuo muy reñido, con un marcador que cambiaba en cado momento, un equipo anotaba y el otro lo emparaba y así siguieron largo rato, mientras tanto en la otra cancha de igual manera se realizaba una batalla digna de semifinal solamente que a diferencia de la otra cancha que jugaban individualmente en esta si jugaban en equipo, ni tatsuki ni Karin estaban dispuestas a perder y Renji y Tōshirō no se quedaban atrás.

-¿crees que con eso podrás vencernos pequeña Karin?- dijo tatsuki mientras remataba fuertemente hacia el fondo

-¡Karin!- grito el peliblanco mientras recibía con un golpe bajo

-tengo mucho tiempo practicando Tatsuki- dijo la pelinegra rematando de igual manera que la joven mayor

-esto está muy emocionante Hitsugaya san- dijo el pelirrojo recibiendo de igual manera la picada de la kurosaki

-es momento de terminar con esto- grito tatsuki

-te tengo- salto la pequeña kurosaki para bloquear el ataque de la mayor y así lograr la victoria de su equipo

\- el equipo de Tōshirō Hitsugaya y Karin kurosaki pasa a la final- dijo un hombre con un micrófono

-felicidades Karin chan- grito su gemela

-muchas felicidades Hitsugaya san- dijeron sus demás compañeros

-el equipo de Ichigo kurosaki y Rukia kuchiki pasa a la fina- vuelve a decir el hombre con el micrófono

Ambos equipos descansaban ya que tendrían un breve receso en el cual acomodarían el escenario para el encuentro final, todos comían un delicioso helado para recuperar energías.

-waaa!, yo quería ganar ese concurso- dijo Matsumoto lanzando un suspiro

-nosotros solo lo hicimos por diversión- contestaron Yuzu y Mizuiro

-hmmm- dijo el moreno

-kurosaki kun- dijo la pelinaranja

-quien diría que todo sería entre hermanos ¿no Ichigo?- dijo tatsuki

-¿le ganaras a tu propia hermanita?- dijo el pelirrojo

-kurosaki es un tramposo- dijo el joven de lentes mientras se sobaba la nariz

-ya te dije que no fue intencional Ishida- dijo el pelinaranja

-¿alguien ha visto a Rukia?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-ahora que lo dices, no- dijo Mizuiro

-ahí esta oni chan- dijo la pequeña Yuzu señalando a la gran vitrina donde estaba el enorme peluche de chappy

-Y YA ES HORA DE DAR INICIO CON LA FINAL- grito el hombre del micrófono

-hey Rukia, ya es hora- dijo el pelinaranja

-COMPETIDORES A SUS AREAS- dijo el animador

-hay que ganar esto Tōshirō- dijo Karin animada

-HERMANO CONTRA HERMANO!... LES RECORDAMOS QUE EL PRIMER LUGAR, SE LLEVARA ESTE ENORME PELUCHE DE CHAPPY… EL CONEJO… Y DOS DIAS CON UNA NOCHE EN EL HOTEL CINCO ESTRELLAS SOKYOKU!- dijo el animador incitando a las masas

-una noche junta- pensó el pelinaranja

-kurosaki kun y kuchiki san- dijo en un susurro la pelinaranja con tristeza

-ha!... que podrían hacer Hitsugaya san y Karin chan juntos- suspiro Matsumoto

-¿Karin y Tōshirō?- dijo el pelinaranja saliendo de su ensimismamientos

De repente algo dentro de Ichigo se encendió, era tal su determinación de ganar que podía verse a la distancia como un aura roja de lucha, por ningún motivo dejaría que su pequeña hermanita estuviera a solas con el peliblanco por muy amigo suyo que fuera.

El partido inicio, Tōshirō dio el saque inicial, Ichigo lo recibió con facilidad, Rukia la acomodo de volea e Ichigo lanzo una picada de muerte hacia su hermana, todos pensaron que se había excedido el kurosaki mayor y que lastimaría a la menor, sin embargo la pelinegra tenía un enorme espíritu de competencia y no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, por lo que recibió el balón con un golpe bajo que también acomodo el balón perfectamente para que Tōshirō lo picara en la cancha del pelinaranja, pero la pequeña kuchiki lo recibió.

El partido duro al menos una hora, entre ataques y recibidas espectaculares ningún equipo estaba decidió a ceder, se encontraban en el punto final, la pequeña kurosaki remato pero su hermano logro bloquear su ataque.

-INCREIBLE!... UNA FINAL EXPECTACULAR!- dijo el hombre con el micrófono

-exelente juego Rukia- dijo la pequeña kurosaki

-LOS GANADORES! RUKIA KUCHIKI E ICHIGO KUROSAKI- volvió a decir el animador

-CHAPPY!- dijo Rukia lanzándose hacia el peluche

-bueno aquí están sus, medallas y los pases para el hotel, tienen valides de seis meses para que los utilicen cuando ustedes gusten- dijo el animador entregando las medallas a cada uno y dando los pases a Ichigo

-Ichigo… gracias- dijo la ojivioleta

Ichigo simplemente se limitó a mirar a la ojivioleta, se veía tan tierna con su enorme peluche y estaba orgulloso de haberlo obtenido para ella.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINAMOS CON EL CAPITULO 11 LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, BUENO UNA MEGA DISCULPA, SE QUE DIJE QUE SUBIRIA ESTE CAPITULO EL MISMO DIA QUE EL ANTERIOR PERO SE ME COMPLICO UN POCO DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE INTERNET, SIN EMBARGO AQUÍ SE LOS TENGO, ESPERO LES GUSTE

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y SUS COMENTARIOS PORFA


	13. capitulo 12 problemas

Quiero agradecer su reviews, espero les este gustando la historia, como saben es el primer Fanfic que escribo, claro que habrá hitsukarin *w* es otra de mis parejas favoritas.

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Problemas**

El dia estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, después de haber participado en el torneo, todos regresaron con Keigo para gozar de la parrillada que habían dejado pospuesta, después de haber comido y convivido durante largo rato, comenzaron a discutir que harían antes de irse, Orihime y Yuzu se quedarían cerca de la orilla haciendo castillos de arena; Mizuiro se quedaría en la camioneta para cargar su celular por lo que el cuidaría las cosas; Chad, Keigo, Uryu, tatsuki y Renji decidieron ir a surfear y Matsumoto los veía desde una silla a la orilla de playa donde se estaba bronceando, Rukia e Ichigo iban tras ellos, caminaban hacia la playa cuando el pelinaranja hablo.

\- oye Rukia – dijo el pelinaranja mirando firmemente a la pelinegra

\- ¿qué ocurre Ichigo? – pregunto la ojivioleta extrañada

\- ¿te gustaría mejor dar un paseo por la orilla? – pregunto desviando la mirada hacia el mar

\- si claro – dijo Rukia tomando de la mano a Ichigo

Rukia se dio cuenta del sonrojo del pelinaranja y rápidamente soltó su mano y comenzó con su trayecto, Ichigo rápidamente le dio alcance, sin embargo por la puesta de sol no noto el sonrojo en Rukia cuando tomo su mano, Ichigo estaba tan preocupado por conversar con la pelinegra que no se dio cuenta de que su hermana Karin se había quedado sola con el peliblanco.

\- oye Tōshirō – dijo la pequeña kurosaki agitando la mano frente a los ojos del peliblanco para llamar su atención

\- ¿Qué pasa kurosaki san? – contesto el peliblanco en tono de enfado

\- ¿Cómo que kurosaki san? – pregunto con molestia la pelinegra

\- así te llamas ¿no es así? – Tōshirō se recostó en la arena

\- conmigo no tienes por qué ser tan educado – dijo la pelinegra jalando los cachetes del peliblanco

\- ay… ittai – dijo apartándose el peliblanco sonrojado

\- solo dime Karin – dijo la pequeña kurosaki dándole una sonrisa

\- está bien, está bien – dijo el joven peliblanco

\- etto… vamos a jugar futbol de playa – dijo Karin jalándolo con ella

Mientras tanto Renji, tatsuki y Uryu competían haber quien surfeaba mejor y dominaba más ola, mientras Keigo trataba de llamar la atención de Rangiku

\- ¡vamos ya ríndanse! – grito tatsuki mientras entraba a un medio tubo

\- ¿pero qué dices si apenas vamos empezando Arisawa san? – dijo Uryu mientras se acomodaba los lentes

\- no lo haces mal para ser mujer - grito Renji

\- ¿Qué cosa has dicho? – dijo tatsuki mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba

\- Abarai san, no debiste haber dicho eso – dijo Uryu con una gotita en su frente y cara de preocupación

\- ¿Qué, por qué? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a Uryu cuando sintió un golpe en el costado y cayo de su tabla

\- ahí lo tienes Renji – grito tatsuki con aire de grandeza

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Rukia se habían alejado un poco lo suficiente para que no los vieran pero ellos si veían a los demás, Rukia tomo asiento en un tronco sobre la arena y abrazo a su chappy con ambos brazos mientras veía el atardecer, Ichigo se sentó junto a ella y la miro, estaba decidió a hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido los días pasados, pero cuando ella volteo para mirarlo sus miradas se cruzaron y se perdieron en ellas.

\- Rukia – dijo el pelinaranja aun perdido en la mirada de la joven

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? – pregunto la ojivioleta

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... me refiero a que en días has estado distante y el hecho de que ya no pueda acompañarte – pregunto el Ichigo lo más sereno que pudo

\- etto… pues – Rukia dudaba en contarle a Ichigo lo sucedido

\- puedes decírmelo… prometo que lo entenderé… solamente quiero saber que paso – dijo el pelinaranja rogándole con la mirada

\- simplemente nii sama no cree que deba apegarme mucho a ti y a tatsuki chan, piensa que no somos del mismo nivel – soltó la pelinegra con un suspiro

\- ya veo – Ichigo bajo la mirada

\- pero, no te pongas así Ichigo – dijo la pelinegra tomando la mano de Ichigo

\- ¿y tú Rukia? – Ichigo miró fijamente a Rukia

\- etto… ¿yo que? – pregunto sin comprender la pelinegra

\- ¿dime tu qué opinas… quieres que me aleje? – pregunto el pelinaranja con una enorme expresión de angustia y rogándole con la mirada

\- claro que no idiota… si fuera así no estaría aquí en primer lugar pelos de zanahoria – contesto la pelinegra tratando de a menar el momento corriendo por la playa para huir del pelinaranja

\- ¿a quién llamas pelos de zanahoria, enana maldita? – dijo el pelinaranja exaltado mientras comenzaba a corretear a Rukia para lanzarla al agua

Ichigo no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba, anteriormente le sacaba de quicio esa pequeña enana con sus insultos sobre su cabello, sin embargo en esta ocasión las palabras dichas por ella, habían alegrado su corazón y tranquilizado su alma, ella no estaba de acuerdo con su hermano y eso bastaba para el por ahora, ambos corrían por la playa pero Ichigo por ser más grande le dio alcance a Rukia y la cargo sobre su hombro, Rukia pataleaba y le gritaba que ni pensara en arrojarla al agua cuando algo llamo su atención.

-+ yura Afrody +-

Un par de extranjeros caminaban por la playa, era su dia de descanso por lo que podían salir de las noches sin ningún problema y sin ordenes de su director, las chicas se habían quedado en las sillas de playa bronceándose y conversando, sus demás compañeros les fastidiaban por lo que ellos decidieron dar un paseo a ver que encontraban por los alrededores.

\- hey Ulquiorra – dijo el joven peliazul de actitud felina

\- ¿Qué quieres Grimmjow? – contesto fríamente el joven ojiverde lo acompañaba

\- mira quienes están por allá – dijo el felino señalando a un grupo de jóvenes

\- ¿Qué tienen de extraordinario? – dijo el pelinegro no dando importancia a lo que su acompañante decía

\- ¿Qué acaso no los reconoces? – dijo el peliazul tomando de la camisa a su compañero de ojos verde

\- son el grupo de Ichigo kurosaki y Rukia kuchiki – contesto tan frio como un tempano el pelinegro

\- es nuestro dia de descanso, ¿Qué opinas si los fastidiamos un poco? – dijo finalmente el peliazul con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado

\- me da igual – soltó el pelinegro acompañando a su desquiciado compañero

-+ yura Afrody +-

Orihime y Yuzu realizaban esculturas de arena estaban tan concentradas en su trabajo que no se percataron de donde salió el peliceleste que comenzó a molestarlas destruyendo sus esculturas y lanzándoles arena

\- ¡KYAAA! – la pequeña Yuzu grito cuando Grimmjow la tomo de las manos

\- pero que preciosa niña – Grimmjow tomaba fuertemente las manos de Yuzu

\- ¡Yuzu chan! – grito Orihime al ver a Yuzu en los brazos del peliceleste

\- ¡pero mira nada más! Una voluptuosa amiga te acompaña – dijo el peliceleste con la mirada llena de lujuria

\- déjala ir por favor – imploro la pelinaranja

\- bueno que te parece si entonces nos divertimos tú y yo – Grimmjow tomo fuertemente a Orihime de la cintura y la pego hacia el sin soltar a Yuzu

Karin y Tōshirō que se encontraban jugando cerca del lugar y al escuchar los gritos corrieron para ver que sucedía, al llegar al lugar vieron a Yuzu tratando de soltarse del agarre del felino; Karin corrió lo más que pudo y tomando desprevenido a Grimmjow lo golpeó fuertemente en la pierna logrando que soltara a su gemela.

\- ¡maldita enana! – grito Grimmjow abalanzándose hacia las gemelas

\- ¿Por qué no molestas a alguien más? – dijo Tōshirō parándose entre las gemelas y Grimmjow soltando un bufido

\- ¡Ja jajá! ¿Acaso crees que tú me impedirás divertirme con estas hermosuras pequeñín? – dijo el peliceleste con una enorme risa

\- te metes con ellas porque con un verdadero hombre no podrías – dijo el peliblanco dándole una mirada asesina y fría al felino

Grimmjow estaba tan metido en el duelo de miradas con Tōshirō, que no se percató en que momento había caído al suelo por un golpe.

-+ yura Afrody +-

Ichigo estaba a punto de tirar a Rukia dentro del mar cuando algo llamo su atención, había escuchado claramente a su hermanita gritando y al mirar en la dirección que se encontraba no le agrado para nada lo que vio, el chico peliazul que había visto días atrás estaba molestando a sus pequeñas hermanitas, Ichigo bajo a Rukia y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no tardó mucho en llegar y golpear a Grimmjow en la cara logrando que callera al suelo.

\- ¡maldito! A ver si eres tan hombre para meterte conmigo – Ichigo miraba a Grimmjow con odio, no podía permitir que lastimara a sus hermanas

\- así que son amigas tuyas – dijo Grimmjow poniéndose de pie

\- ¡son mis hermanas! Y ten por seguro que te daré una paliza – dijo el pelinaranja furioso

\- eso lo hace más divertido – dijo Grimmjow soltando una risa en forma de burla

\- ¡maldito! – Ichigo tomo a Grimmjow de la camisa sobre puesta que traía

\- ¡Ichigo! – dijo Rukia pidiéndole que se detuviera con la mirada

\- pero si es el bombón de chocolate – dijo Grimmjow guiñándole un ojo a Rukia

\- ¿es tu novia kurosaki?… por que no será tan difícil arrebatártela – dijo Grimmjow mirando retadoramente a Ichigo

\- te voy a enseñar que no será fácil maldito – dijo Ichigo golpeando al peliceleste

\- ven aquí – Grimmjow iba a golpear a Ichigo pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo

\- es suficiente Grimmjow – dijo el ojiverde tomando el puño del felino

\- no intervengas Ulquiorra – dijo el peliceleste molesto

\- no creo que al director le caiga muy bien el saber que te estuviste peleando – dijo el pelinegro mirando a espaldas de Grimmjow

Grimmjow miro detrás de él, a la distancia se encontraba Ichimaru gin la mano derecha del director Aizen observándolos en silencio, Grimmjow se puso nervioso, sabía que si el director se enterara de lo que había hecho seguramente lo castigaría; todos se habían dado cuenta del escándalo e inmediatamente fueron en apoyo de Ichigo y sus hermanas.

\- Ichigo – dijo Chad en su tono serio de siempre

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí Ichigo? – pregunto tatsuki acercándose a las gemelas

\- parece ser que en las noches no les enseñan modales – dijo Uryu acomodándose las gafas

\- ¿las noches dices? – pregunto Orihime

\- así es, ellos son del instituto las noches – dijo Renji poniéndose junto a Ichigo

\- es hora de irnos Grimmjow – comento Ulquiorra mirando fríamente al felino

\- no me iré, hasta dejarle en claro quién manda – contesto Grimmjow queriéndose volver a abalanzar contra Ichigo

\- jóvenes, buenas tardes – se acercó un joven peliblanco con aspecto zorruno

\- profesor Ichimaru – Grimmjow dando un paso atrás inmediatamente

\- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Ichigo al joven que había llegado

\- mis disculpas por no presentarme, me llamo Ichimaru gin – contesto el peliblanco

\- ¿y también ha venido a molestarnos? – pregunto tatsuki molesta

\- lamento mucho que mis alumnos les dieran problemas, es momento de que me los lleve conmigo – dijo finalmente el peliblanco, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Grimmjow

\- esto no se quedara así kurosaki – amenazo Grimmjow antes de irse

-+ yura Afrody +-

Todo vieron marchar al profesor con sus alumnos, a pesar del incidente, el dia había sido espectacular en especial para ciertas personas; Ulquiorra y Grimmjow caminaban por delante, Gin caminaba detrás de ellos pensando en lo sucedió antes de su intervención en la pelea.

\- no creo que al profesor Aizen le agrade que molesten los kurosaki antes de tiempo- dijo Ichimaru lanzando un suspiro

\- Gin – se escuchó una voy a su espalda

\- no deberías hablarme Rangiku – contesto con seriedad ante el llamado

\- ¿dónde has estado Gin? – pregunto la rubia abrazando al peliblanco por la espalda mientras lloraba

\- no deberías estar aquí Matsumoto – el peliblanco se soltó del abrazo y comenzó a caminar hacia los muchachos que peleaban

-+ yura Afrody +-

Había llegado el momento de partir de regreso, comenzaba a hacerse tarde y debían volver a la ciudad, recogieron todas sus cosas y entraron a la camioneta para regresar, Uryu manejaba y Rangiku iba como copiloto, Orihime estaba sentada entre Chad y tatsuki que platicaba amenamente con Renji, Yuzu se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Mizuiro que miraba su celular, Karin platicaba muy amenamente con Tōshirō e Ichigo miraba a Rukia que dormía sobre su hombro abrazada a su chappy gigante, estaba tan concentrado mirando a la pelinegra que no se percató cuando su hermana tomo la mano de Tōshirō.

\- muchas gracias por ayudarnos Tōshirō – dijo la pequeña Karin al peliblanco

\- no tienes por qué agradecer – contesto Tōshirō brindándole una sonrisa

\- me caes muy bien Tōshirō – dijo recargándose en el hombro del peliblanco pues el sueño comenzaba a vencerla

\- tú también a mi Karin, siempre podrás contar conmigo – dijo en un susurro el peliblanco recargando ligeramente su mejilla en el cabello de la pelinegra

Estaban entrando a la ciudad, Chad miraba por la ventana, los demás se habían quedado dormidos menos Orihime que miraba a Rukia que dormía recargada en el hombro de Ichigo y este dormía también recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, era una escena muy tierna pero por alguna extraña razón a ella no le agradaba y le oprimía el pecho.

BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO 12, UNA DISCULPA POR SUBIRLO HASTA HOY PERO USTEDES SABEN QUE LA UNI Y COSAS ASÍ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PROMETO SUBIR LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN PRONTO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS


	14. capitulo 13 el prometido

Quiero agradecer su reviews, espero les esté gustando la historia, como saben es el primer Fanfic que escribo y a veces por no tener tiempo de actualizar por la uní se me va la idea XD

Les pido que pasen por mi Oneshot "AMOR PROHIBIDO" les dejo el link

s/10661513/1/amor-prohibido

A muchos les ha gustado y piden continuación, dejen sus reviews también, agreguen a favoritos y den follows :D

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**El prometido**

Al llegar a la plaza de la ciudad como había acordado Byakuya la limosina que había dejado a Rukia paso a recogerla, al llegar a la mansión una de las jóvenes del servicio le indico que su hermano la esperaba en el estudio y que llevaría una bandeja de a petición del líder del clan; Rukia inmediatamente dejo el chappy gigante sobre el sofá y se dirigió al estudio para encontrarse con su hermano.

\- nii sama, ya estoy en casa – dijo Rukia tocando la puerta

\- pasa Rukia – contesto serio el pelinegro mientras observaba unos documentos

\- ¿tienes mucho esperándome nii sama? – pregunto acercándose al escritorio

\- no, siéntate por favor – dijo el joven pelinegro de mirada fría señalando una silla frente a su escritorio

\- lamento llegar tan tarde nii sama – dijo Rukia en tono nervioso tomando asiento

\- no te preocupes, ¿te divertiste? – pregunto el pelinegro colocando sus brazos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos

\- si nii sama, fue muy divertido, fuimos a la playa y gane un chappy gigante – Rukia se relajó en su lugar y comenzó a platicarle todo su dia a su hermano

\- me da gusto que te divirtiera Rukia – dijo Byakuya levantándose de su asiento

\- ¿sucede algo nii sama? – pregunto Rukia extrañada de su comportamiento

\- es hora de cenar – dijo invitándola a salir hacia el comedor

Al llegar al comedor la mesa ya estaba puesta se había preparado una cena ligera como de costumbre pero algo en el ambiente le decía a Rukia que no estaban bien las cosas y que su hermano tenía que decirle algo, Rukia estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Byakuya la hizo volver a la realidad

\- Rukia debo comunicarte algo muy importante – dijo el pelinegro con voz seria

\- dime nii sama – contesto la ojivioleta

\- el dia de mañana tendremos una visita muy especial y debes estar preparada para recibirlo correctamente – dijo el pelinegro recargando los codos en la mesa

\- ¿de quién se trata nii sama? – pregunto curiosa Rukia

\- se trata de Shiba Kaien – dijo finalmente el pelinegro observando a Rukia

\- kaien dono – pronuncio la pelinegra en un susurro

\- así es Rukia y entenderás que debe ser recibido como alguien de nuestro estatus social y no como cualquiera – dijo finalmente el pelinegro

\- si nii sama, etto… ¿pero a que se debe su visita? – pregunto la ojivioleta algo preocupada por la respuesta, tenía muchos años sin verlo

\- ya lo sabrás mañana Rukia, solo te puedo decir que tiene que ver con lo que hablamos anteriormente – dijo el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación

Rukia también se retiró del comedor, se dirigió al balcón de su ventana y se quedó observando la luna, ¿a qué se refería su nii sama?, estaba confundida, estaba contenta de volver a ver a kaien pero por alguna extraña razón también se sentía triste; mientras tanto en casa de los kurosaki Ichigo y Uryu acababan de entrar a la casa con las gemelas en brazos, se habían quedado profundamente dormidas y el chico de lentes se ofreció para llevarlos hasta su casa y ayudar a Ichigo a entrar.

\- ¡ICHIGO! – el viejo salió de la nada queriendo proporcionarle una patada a su hijo, sin darse cuenta de que traía a Yuzu en sus brazos

\- ¡ ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO ANCIANO?! – grito Ichigo esquivando la patada de padre y causando que Yuzu se despertara

\- oni chan no grites – dijo en tono molesto la pequeña kurosaki

\- Kurosaki ya despertaste a la pobre de Yuzu chan – dijo el chico de lentes que entraba con la pequeña Karin en brazos

\- cállate Ishida, no fui yo, fue el viejo – dijo Ichigo subiendo la escaleras con su hermana que había vuelto a caer dormida

\- si no fueras tan escandaloso kurosaki – dijo el chico de lentes siguiéndolo con la otra gemela también en brazos

\- muchas gracias Ishida – dijo Ichigo bajando las escaleras con el peliazul

\- no hay de que kurosaki – contesto con una leve sonrisa el joven de lentes

\- ¿quieres un café? – pregunto el pelinaranja

\- será en otro momento kurosaki, ya es algo tarde – contesto el peliazul dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- que pases buena noche – dijo el pelinaranja despidiendo a su amigo

\- veo que les fue muy bien – dijo Isshin saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en el sofá de la sala

\- sí, fue un gran dia – contesto Ichigo sentándose junto a su padre

Ichigo se quedó un rato platicando con su padre acerca de su dia, después cuando ya casi lo vencía el sueño al igual que a sus hermana subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, pero la luna de esa noche le parecía tan hermosa y llamativa que no pudo evitar observarla por un largo rato antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo no sin antes pensar que esa luna le recordaba mucho a Rukia

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se despertó muy temprano, saco de su guardarropa, un ligero pero elegante kimono, la noche anterior había dejado instrucciones en la cocina sobre los alimentos y debía prepararse para la llegada de kaien, al bajar al comedor, una joven de la servidumbre le anuncio que el joven kaien ya había llegado y se encontraba esperándola junto con su hermano en el comedor; rápidamente Rukia camino hasta la habitación y entro con el porte único de un kuchiki, su mirada se fijó por un instante el su gran amigo kaien.

\- buenos días, nii sama… kaien dono – dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia

\- buenos días Rukia, siéntate – dijo el mayor de los kuchiki

\- buen dia kuchiki – contesto kaien que miraba divertido a la pelinegra

\- Rukia, ya conoces a Shiba kaien, tengo entendido que son buenos amigos – dijo el kuchiki con la seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba

\- etto… bueno… si nii sama – dijo Rukia un poco nerviosa

\- vamos kuchiki, no te pongas nerviosa – dijo kaien divertido

\- como te dije ayer, te diré el motivo de su visita – dijo fríamente el kuchiki

\- nii sama – Rukia sintió ansiedad en su pecho

\- Shiba kaien está aquí porque el será tu prometido – dijo finalmente el pelinegro

\- ¿es eso cierto? – pregunto Rukia aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar

\- así es kuchiki, tu hermano me ha llamado para ofrecerme tu mano y yo acepte con mucho gusto – contesto kaien tomando la mano de Rukia

\- a partir de hoy kaien asistirá a Soul Society también así que te acompañara casi todo el dia- dijo Byakuya levantándose de la mesa

\- sí, nii sama – contesto Rukia poniéndose también de pie

\- ve a cambiarte kuchiki, no creo que quieras ir con kimono a la escuela – dijo kaien con una enorme sonrisa

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SUS IDEAS, PROMETO TOMARLAS EN CUENTA XD

ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO


	15. capitulo 14 celos y envidias

Quiero agradecer su reviews, espero les esté gustando la historia, como saben es el primer Fanfic que escribo y a veces por no tener tiempo de actualizar por la uní se me va la idea XD

Les pido que pasen por mi Oneshot "AMOR PROHIBIDO" les dejo el link

s/10661513/1/amor-prohibido

A muchos les ha gustado y piden continuación, dejen sus reviews también, agreguen a favoritos y den follows :D

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Celos y envidias**

Rukia subió rápidamente a su habitación y se cambió por su uniforme, aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado, kaien sería su prometido, durante toda su infancia ella lo había admirado incluso pensó haber estado enamorada de el sin embargo ahora que su sueño de infancia se hacía realidad no se sentía nada feliz, Rukia tomo su abrigo que estaba sobre su cama y vio al enorme chappy que estaba junto al lugar donde ella dormía, toda la noche lo había abrazado, "Ichigo" pensó la pelinegra, por alguna extraña razón sentía tristeza y preocupación por la opinión del pelinaranja.

Después de un rato Rukia bajo, kaien la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo, mientras observaba los arboles de cerezo de la mansión kuchiki que pronto florecerían, sabía bien que quizá haber aceptado la propuesta hecha por Byakuya no era lo correcto, no sin preguntar la opinión de Rukia, pero ya había guardado mucho tiempo el luto a su exprometida, cuando Rukia bajo le dio el brazo para subir a la limosina y dirigirse al colegio.

\- Rukia – kaien le hablo a Rukia que miraba por la ventana

\- ¿Qué sucede kaien dono? – pregunto la ojivioleta mirándolo fijamente

\- dime que piensas de nuestro compromiso – dijo el moreno tomando su mano

\- etto… no entiendo que quieres decir – contesto nerviosa la pelinegra

\- a mí no me engañas Rukia, sé que no te agrada mucho la idea – kaien le regalo una sonrisa

\- no… no es eso kaien dono – dijo Rukia agitando sus manos enfrente en modo de negación ante lo dicho por el moreno

\- jajaja tranquila kuchiki – dijo el moreno riendo ampliamente

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de otros temas sin importancia, al llegar al colegio cada uno se dirigió a su edificio y quedaron de verse para almorzar, Rukia aprovecharía ese momento para presentarle a kaien sus amigos

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Ichigo despertó tarde como de costumbre, rápidamente se bañó, se vistió y bajo, estaba a punto de salir cuando su hermana menor lo llamo para que desayunara, Ichigo termino de desayunar rápidamente, ya que había pensado en pasar por Rukia, estaba por llegar a la casa de la pelinegra cuando le llego un mensaje.

"Ichigo,

No te preocupes por pasar por mí, te veo en Soul a la hora del almuerzo

atte.: Rukia"

\- ¡hey Ichigo! – saludo Renji que vio a Ichigo a la distancia y decidió alcanzarlo

\- hola Renji, ¿se te hizo tarde también? – dijo el pelinaranja guardando su teléfono

\- algo así – contesto el pelirrojo

\- ¿Cómo que algo así? – pregunto el pelinaranja incrédulo

\- es que estaba buscando unas cosas y se me hizo tarde – contesto el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza

\- ha ya veo – dijo el pelinaranja pensando aun en la pelinegra

Ichigo y Renji siguieron caminando hacia la escuela cuando escucharon el fuerte timbre que indicaba que próximamente cerrarían la entrada y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, entraron justo cuando estaba cerrándose la puerta por lo que recibirían una sanción.

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Después de haber recibido una reprimenda por parte del subdirector, Ichigo y Renji se presentaron al salón de clases, justo detrás de ellos venia Shiba Kaien ya que a pedido del director ellos debían guiarlo hasta su aula.

\- Unohana sama, ¿podemos pasar? – Ichigo y Renji hablaron al mismo tiempo y realizaron una reverencia

\- claro que si, kurosaki san, Abarai san – contesto la profesora dándoles una malévola sonrisa que les decía que no volvieran a llegar tarde

\- buenos días Unohana sama – dijo el pelinegro que venía detrás de ellos

\- tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante – dijo la muestra invitándolo a pasar

\- así es maestra, ¿me permite pasar? – pregunto el pelinegro

\- claro, preséntate por favor ante la clase – indico la profesora

\- buenos días, me llamo Shiba Kaien y seré su nuevo compañero – el pelinegro hizo una reverencia hacia sus compañeros de grupo

\- se parece mucho a kurosaki san… si no fuera por su cabello serian idénticos… ¿serán hermanos? – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

\- muy bien kaien san puede tomar asiento junto a kurosaki san – dijo la profesora señalando un pupitre vacío

El resto de la clase se la paso entre murmullos de los demás sobre el parecido de kurosaki con Shiba, pero Ichigo miraba por la ventana pensando en el mensaje de Rukia, por alguna razón, deseaba con todo su ser poder verla

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Mientras tanto en el salón de las chicas, Rukia miraba por la ventana, pensando en lo que pasaría al salir al receso, como explicaría a sus amigos la presencia de kaien, como lo tomarían pero sobre todo le preocupaba la reacción de cierto pelinaranja. El sonido del timbre que indicaba el receso la saco de sus pensamientos, había llegado la hora de afrontar su situación actual, solo esperaba que Ichigo entendiera y no cambiara.

\- ¿Qué te pasa kuchiki? hoy estas muy pensativa – se acercó una joven de cabello verde a cuestionar a la pelinegra

\- no es nada de tu interés Nozomi - contesto Rukia levantándose de su lugar

\- si claro, como tu hermano es uno de los profesores te sientes demasiado – la peliverde dio un manotazo en la mesa

\- ¿no tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? – contesto Rukia saliendo del salón

\- ya déjala Nozomi, no sé por qué te interesa tanto kuchiki – le pregunto una joven de cabellos violetas detrás de ella

\- es solo una niña rica caprichosa – contesto con desdén la peliverde saliendo del aula junto con su compañera

Rukia salió al patio, en dirección del árbol de cerezo donde siempre se sentaban, estaba bastante molesta debido al comentario de la peliverde, al llegar se encontró con Matsumoto y tatsuki que estaban esperando a los muchachos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Rukia chan? – pregunto Matsumoto

\- te vez muy molesta - comento tatsuki

\- no tiene importancia – dijo tomando asiento la pelinegra y se cruzó de brazos

\- nuevamente te molesto Nozomi chan ¿verdad? – dijo Hinamori que llegaba junto con Tōshirō con una bandeja de comida

\- esa niña es una molestia – contesto el peliblanco tomando asiento

\- saben que le gusta fastidiarme eso es todo – contesto la pelinegra soltando un suspiro y bajando la cabeza

\- yo no sé por qué no la pones en su lugar – tatsuki emanaba enfado en su voz

\- mira Rukia chan ahí vienen los muchachos – dijo Matsumoto poniéndose de pie

-oye enana, toma – dijo Ichigo colocando un jugo enfrente de los ojos de Rukia por arriba de su cabeza

\- ¡a quien llamas enana idiota! – Rukia se puso de pie y enfrento a Ichigo

\- ya van a empezar – comento Renji poniéndose entre ambos

\- típico de kurosaki – dijo Uryu de acomodándose los lentes

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Ichigo miraba a Ishida con desprecio

\- siempre buscando pelea kurosaki – dijo el peliazul comenzando a comer

\- Nee que hace todo ese tumulto de chicas por allá – dijo Matsumoto tratando de tapar el sol con la palma de su mano para tratar de ver mejor

\- ¿dónde? – Rukia se levantó para tratar de ver mejor y se quedó de piedra

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

A lo lejos entre el tumulto de chicas estaba kaien tratando de escaparse de ellas mientras buscaba a Rukia por los al rededores, a lo lejos la diviso junto con un grupo de jóvenes, entre ellos varios de sus compañeros, pero algo en la mirada del pelinaranja no le agrado para nada, a su vista era una mirada llena de interés y amor, como la que el tubo alguna vez pero ahora que tenía la esperanza de recuperarla se topaba con el que seguramente querría algo con su futura esposa y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no sin pelear.

\- ¡Kuchiki! – grito el joven pelinegro en dirección de Rukia y sus amigos

\- ¿lo conoces Rukia? – pregunto tatsuki sorprendida

\- etto…- Rukia comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo

\- he estado buscándote por todos lados kuchiki – kaien abrazo fuertemente a Rukia

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Ichigo los separo bruscamente y escondió a Rukia detrás de si

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto kaien con cara de extrañeza

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar así? - grito Ichigo molesto por los celos

\- jajaja… nadie en especial… solamente un buen amigo – le guiño un ojo a Rukia

\- Kaien dono – susurro Rukia agradecida de que no dijera que era su prometido

\- Kaien sama – saludo Renji tratando de apaciguar el ambiente

\- ¡Renji! me da mucho gusto verte – kaien le regalo una gran sonrisa a Renji

\- es de mala educación no presentarse cuando se llega así – dijo Uryu poniéndose de pie entendiendo la posición de Ichigo

\- lamento mis modales, mi nombre es Shiba kaien, pero creí que habían escuchado en clase – dijo el pelinegro poniéndose rígido

\- nosotros si Shiba, pero las damas no lo conocían – contesto el peliazul señalando a las muchachas

\- parecen un montón de infantes discutiendo de ese modo idiotas – dijo un peliblanco ya irritado de la actitud de sus compañeros

\- ¡Nee! Por qué Rukia chan siempre tiene chicos guapos a su alrededor – se quejó Matsumoto con un bufido

\- ¡Matsumoto san! – la reprendió momo

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

A la distancia un par de jóvenes miraban toda la escena, de Ichigo y kaien discutiendo por sentarse junto a Rukia, mientras almorzaban

\- ya viste Nozomi chan – pregunto la chica de cabellos morados

\- esa creída de kuchiki, tiene una suerte para estar rodeada de chicos guapos y sexys – contesto molesta la peliverde

\- ¿por qué te molesta tanto Rukia? – dijo Senna mientras bebía su jugo

\- por el simple hecho de que ella lo tiene todo – contesto la peliverde

\- pero Nozomi chan – Senna estaba asustada de la reacción de su amiga

\- no te preocupes Senna chan, eso cambiara muy pronto.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO 14, LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA PERO LA UNI NO ME DEJA CASI TIEMPO O ME FRUSTRA LA INSPIRACION

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES


	16. capitulo 15 rivalidad

Quiero agradecer su reviews, me han ayudado mucho a motivarme para continuar la historia, espero les esté gustando la historia, como saben es el primer Fanfic que escribo y a veces por no tener tiempo de actualizar por la uní se me va la idea y me da corte de inspiración

Quiero pedir perdón a todas esas fans que esperan con ansia la actualización y les quedo mal con el retraso

Les pido que pasen por mi Oneshot "AMOR PROHIBIDO" les dejo el link

s/10661513/1/amor-prohibido

A muchos les ha gustado y piden continuación, dejen sus reviews también, agreguen a favoritos y den follows :D

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Rivalidad**

Pasaron los días, y la vida en la ciudad de karakura se había vuelto una rutina para Rukia, diario salía junto con kaien de la mansión kuchiki hacia Soul y de ahí regresaban, cada dia en el almuerzo kaien comía junto con ellos, y las peleas entre kaien e Ichigo se hacían más agotadoras para ella. Ichigo se había distanciado de ella, ya casi no le hablaba o la ignoraba, a veces simplemente se iba sin decirle a nadie, sabía bien que estaba molesto y no sabía cómo afrontarlo, Rukia estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando timbro su celular.

"hola Rukia buenas noches,

Espero no haberte despertado, Inoue quiere que volvamos a salir y mis hermanas me pidieron que te invitara, nos veremos mañana en el mismo lugar que la ocasión anterior, puedes invitar a tu amigo, avísame si iras.

Atte. Ichigo

Rukia sonrió con nostalgia, su mensaje sonaba tan distante, como anhelaba que esa distancia desapareciera, sin embargo sabía que no podía juzgarlo, por un lado lo entendía, pero por otro no se explicaba el porqué de su reacción; Rukia termino de arreglarse para dormir y después de contestar el mensaje cayo dormida.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

En la casa de los kurosaki aparentemente todos dormía, cierto pelinaranja no podía dormir, se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama, se sentía muy cansado, después de haber conocido al amigo de Rukia, no podía conciliar el sueño, y la rabia que sentía al verlo convivir con ellos tan cerca de Rukia habían hecho que se distanciara de ella pero eso le dolía.

Las horas pasaron he Ichigo no lograba conciliar el sueño, pensando en la relación de Rukia con kaien y en el cómo se lo estaba dejando tan fácil, él también podía llegar a ser parte importante de la vida de Rukia, pero sus ridículos celos lo hacían comportarse como un idiota orgulloso, pero eso cambiaria al otro dia, aprovecharía esta nueva salida para disculparse con Rukia por su comportamiento.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se levantó muy temprano, se bañó y se arregló, estaba tan ansioso que fue el primero en levantarse, unas horas después bajaron sus hermanas, desayunaron y salieron en dirección de la plaza para ver a sus amigos como habían acordado.

\- oni chan te levantaste muy temprano hoy – comento Yuzu que caminaba tomada del brazo de Ichigo

\- casi no pude dormir – contesto el pelinaranja

\- seguramente fue culpa de Rukia chan – dijo Karin en tono pícaro para molestar a su hermano

\- ¿pero de que hablas Karin? – Ichigo se exalto ante el comentario de su hermana

\- no finjas Ichi nii, sabemos que te gusta Rukia chan – dijo con una enorme carcajada la gemela pelinegra

\- ¡Helee¡ ¿eso es cierto oni chan? – pregunto Yuzu con los ojos brillantes

\- etto… no sé de qué me hablan – dijo Ichigo rascándose la mejilla y sonrojado

\- ¡Karin chan! Grito Keigo que corría a toda velocidad hacia Ichigo y sus hermanas

\- buenos días Keigo – dijo Ichigo mientras lo golpeaba en la cara

\- eres muy malo Ichigo – dijo el castaño sobándose la nariz

\- tan temprano y ya comienzas con tus acosos Keigo san – dijo un joven de cabello negro que traía un celular

\- Mizuiro san – dijo la pequeña Yuzu, corriendo a saludar al joven

\- espera Yuzu – dijo Ichigo sin entender la escena

\- no seas celoso kurosaki – dijo Uryu que llegaba junto con Renji

\- ¿a quién llamas celoso? – dijo fulminando con la mirada al chico de lentes

\- a ti Ichigo, es muy obvio – dijo divertido Renji

\- Tōshirō – dijo Karin antes de salir en dirección del peliblanco para saludarlo

\- hola Karin – dijo el peliblanco dándole un abrazo a la pelinegra

\- pero que sucede aquí – dijo Ichigo separando a los jóvenes

\- Ichigo, no seas sobreprotector – tatsuki que acababa de llegar lo jalo del cuello

\- déjame en paz tatsuki – el pelinaranja pataleaba

\- kurosaki kun- dijo una pelinaranja que estaba detrás de tatsuki

\- hola Inoue – dijo el pelinaranja sin darle mucha importancia

\- muy bien, ¿quién más falta? – pregunto Matsumoto que llegaba junto con momo

\- Shiro kun – dijo la castaña, alborotando el cabello de Tōshirō

\- Hinamori sabes que eso me molesta – dijo acomodándose el cabello

\- lo se Shiro kun – dijo contenta la castaña

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia había terminado de arreglarse, estaba algo nerviosa e insegura, no le agradaba mucho la idea de salir con sus compañeros y kaien, aún no se había atrevido a anunciar su compromiso con él y algo le decía que de esa salida no saldría nada bueno, tenía aun extraño presentimiento.

Kaien llego por Rukia muy temprano, debido a la emoción que sentía de salir con la pelinegra y sus amigos, aun no podía creer que estuviera comprometido con ella y le costaba mucho mantener en secreto su compromiso, sin embargo sabía que necesitaba tiempo y él se lo daría; bebía una taza de té mientras esperaba a Rukia y recordaba su plática del dia anterior.

*flash back*

\- Rukia chan – dijo el moreno mientras admiraba el hermoso estanque en la mansión kuchiki en compañía de la pelinegra

\- ¿qué ocurre kaien dono? – pregunto extrañada la pelinegra

\- ¿estas feliz con nuestro compromiso? – pregunto el moreno mirándola fijamente

\- etto… ¿Por qué lo pregunta kaien dono? – Rukia trato de evadir la pregunta

\- porque te veo Rukia chan y sinceramente no veo que te alegre esta situación, tampoco has mencionado nada con tus compañeros y me has pedido que no diga nada a nadie – contesto el pelinegro tomando la mejilla de la pelinegra

\- no voy a mentirle kaien dono; años atrás me hubiera encantado mucho la idea, estaba enamorada de usted pero se casó con Miyako sama y me olvide de eso cuando se fue a vivir su vida con ella – dijo la pelinegra sin temor a su sinceridad

\- pero Miyako san ya no está en este mundo Rukia chan y puedo hacer mi vida a tu lado si así lo deseas – contesto kaien deslizando su mano por el rostro de la kuchiki con ternura

\- lo se kaien dono, pero me ha tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera sabía que había enviudado y cuando lo vuelvo a ver ya es mi prometido – contesto Rukia mirando desesperadamente al pelinegro

\- poniéndolo así si es un poco extraño – el pelinegro coloco su mano detras de la nuca y rio nerviosamente

\- kaien dono – Rukia miro a kaien con seriedad

\- dime Rukia chan – contesto el pelinegro

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Miyako sama? – pregunto la pelinegra ansiosa

\- Miyako, bueno, durante el último año ella enfermo de gravedad, estábamos en las montañas y ella pesco un fuerte resfriado, para no hacerte larga la historia su resfriado evoluciono y lamentablemente termino por ganarle la batalla de la vida y falleció a los pocos meses – el moreno tenía dejos de tristeza al recordar a su amada esposa

Kaien seguía metido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Rukia bajo de su habitación hasta que le llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos para partir hacia donde sus amigos los esperaban

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo estaba comenzando a enfadarse de esperar a su pequeña amiga, estaba demorando demasiado y estaba cansado de alejar al pervertido de Keigo de sus dos hermanitas y sobretodo de cuidarlas de las intenciones de Mizuiro y Tōshirō; estaba a punto de irse cuando llego la ya conocida limosina de la mansión kuchiki de la cual decenio primero Kaien que brindo su mano a Rukia para que saliera detrás de él; a pesar de que Ichigo se había prometido tratar bien a Rukia y olvidarse de sus celos ridículos esa acción despertó una enorme furia en él lo cual inicio una declaración de guerra hacia el moreno.

\- ya era hora Rukia – grito el pelinaranja exaltado

\- lo lamento mucho Ichigo, se nos hizo un poco tarde – contesto la pelinegra olvidándose de sus demás compañeros

\- no sabía que traerías a tu amiguito – contesto el pelinaranja mirando de reojo a kaien que estaba saludando a sus compañeros

\- pero si tú me dijiste que podía invitarlo idiota – contesto la kuchiki indignada

\- a quien llamas idiota enana – contesto Ichigo pegando su frente a la de la pelinegra exaltado

\- a quien llamas enana zanahoria – contesto la pelinegra

\- ya empezaron – dijo dando un suspiro Renji

\- compórtate kurosaki – dijo el joven de lentes

\- ya muchachos – kaien los separo poniéndose entre ambos

\- vallamos a los juegos de la plaza - propuso tatsuki

\- es una gran idea tatsuki chan – le siguió Yuzu

\- sí, le ganare a Tōshirō en FIFA – respondió Karin retando al peliblanco

\- quisiera verlo Karin – contesto el peliblanco increíblemente entusiasmado por el reto de la pequeña kurosaki

Todos se internaron a la plaza comercial hasta llegar a la zona de juegos, cada uno compro una llave que les permitía jugar cada uno de los juegos y guardar su puntaje para intercambiarlo por algún premio se podían ver peluches, joyería de fantasía, mochilas, materiales de papelería entre otros juguetes y un área especial de chappy que Rukia inmediatamente miro.

\- ¡es una enorme área de chappy! – grito la ojivioleta emocionada

\- te gusta mucho chappy verdad kuchiki san – comento Yuzu divertida

\- es solo un conejo feo – decía Ichigo antes de recibir un golpe en la cara

\- no es un conejo feo idiota – contesto la pelinegra

\- bueno, vamos a lo que vinimos – dijo tatsuki enfadada de las peleas de sus amigos

\- hagamos esto más interesante – dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa malévola

\- a que te refieres Rangiku san – dijo momo

\- deberíamos apostar algo – contesto kaien mirando de reojo a Ichigo

\- el que tenga más puntos al final del dia ganara – dijo Mizuiro

\- debería haber un castigo para el que menos puntos tenga – dijo Karin

\- me parece muy bien – dijo Tōshirō

\- si, todos de acuerdo, ¿pero qué apostaremos? – dijo el pelinaranja

\- al que gane le pagaremos una cita entre todos – contesto kaien divertido

\- kaien dono – Rukia estaba nerviosa por lo que dijo el pelinegro

\- es una gran idea – dijo Karin apoyando la idea del pelinegro

\- muy bien ya está dicho – Renji miraba emosinado los juegos

\- yo ganare e invitare a Rukia chan para tener una cena romántica – dijo Keigo lanzándose para abrazar a Rukia cuando la patada de Ichigo lo detuvo

\- déjate de tonterías – dijo Ichigo con una gotita en la frente

\- si Keigo san, seré yo quien gane – contesto la pequeña Karin

\- lo siento Karin pero seré yo – refuto Tōshirō

todos corrieron al primer juego, se trataba de encestar un balón de basquetbol en una canasta a unos dos pasos de distancia las más veces posibles en 1 minuto, en el cual gano kaien, el segundo juego, era lanzar dardos a una diana a unos 2 metros de distancia en este reto gano Ishida, el tercer juego, el cuarto juego era anotar penales en 1 minuto este lo gano Ichigo, el quinto juego se trataba de rodar una pequeña bola por una pista que daba a una serie de círculos con diversos puntajes, esta prueba la gano Rukia.

\- kyaaa no puede ser q Rukia chan sea la única de nosotras que ha ganado en un juego – se quejó Matsumoto

\- no te preocupes Rangiku san, de todos modos van empatados y solo quedan 5 juegos más nosotras podemos ganar también – contesto momo

\- ¿quién dijiste que ganaría Karin?, tu hermano te gano en futbol – se burló Tōshirō

\- tu tampoco has ganado ningún juego – le respondió triunfante la pelinegra

\- ¿Qué sucede Renji? No has ganado tampoco – se burló Ichigo

\- cállate, además tatsuki tampoco – se quejó el pelirrojo señalando a la morena

\- solo estoy esperando el siguiente asalto Renji – se quejó tatsuki

\- sigamos entonces – dijo kaien animado

El sexto juego trataba bailar en un tablero siguiendo la sindicaciones de la pantalla el cual gano Yuzu, el siguiente juego trataba de fuerza, el que venciera el brazo del muñeco de la máquina, en el cual increíblemente gano tatsuki comparada con Chad, el octavo juego nuevamente era de fuerza consistía en golpear con un mazo una bomba para lanzar la campana lo más alto posible este reto fue ganado por Chad, el penúltimo juego era lanzar costalitos a un cajón con un agujero en el centro alrededor del orificio estaba pintada una diana este reto fue ganado por Karin que inmediatamente corrió donde Tōshirō

\- lo ves Tōshirō – se burló la pequeña kurosaki

\- fue un golpe de suerte – dijo el peliblanco frustrado

\- no te molestes Shiro kun – dijo momo tocando el hombro de su amigo

\- solo queda un reto Renji – se burló Ichigo

\- será mío – dijo decidido Renji

\- espero que no o tendremos que repetir uno para desempatar- contesto kaien

\- me parece bien pero no será necesario porque ganare yo– dijo Uryu

\- por supuesto que no Ishida, seré yo quien gane – grito Ichigo tan fuerte que podía sentirse su aura de lucha

Todos corrieron al último juego, tenían que asesinar a la mayor cantidad de zombis en un minuto con un rifle anexo al juego finalmente gano Rukia por lo que ella ganaría la apuesta, se dirigieron a cambiar sus puntos por algún premio, Rukia corrió al área de chappy seguida de sus amigos, Rukia corrió hacia un peluche de chappy enorme.

\- no me digas que quieres ese peluche Rukia- dijo Ichigo con una gotita en la frente

\- ¿qué tiene de malo? – pregunto la ojivioleta

\- es igual al que te regale Rukia – dijo el pelinaranja exasperado

\- ¿es cierto que te regalo un peluche de chappy Rukia? – pregunto kaien serio

\- así es, le regale uno la vez pasada que salimos – dijo Ichigo sin medir sus palabras y su tono

\- ya veo – dijo kaien retirándose de ahí, molesto por las palabras del pelinaranja

Kaien seguía mirando las vitrinas cuando miro un hermoso anillo de plata con un pequeño chappy, sabía que a Rukia le gustaría mucho, y le dejaría muy en claro a kurosaki su lugar.

\- Rukia – le llamo kaien

\- kaien dono – dijo Rukia mirándolo de rodillas frente a ella

\- escogí un lindo detalle para mi futura esposa – kaien saco el anillo que tenía escondido en su mano detrás de su espalda

\- ¡es eso cierto Rukia! – Ichigo pregunto molesto al ver la escena

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINAMOS EL CAPÍTULO 15 ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS


	17. capitulo 16 plan de venganza

Quiero pedir perdón a todas esas fans que esperan con ansia la actualización y les quedo mal con el retraso, pero he estado ocupada con el trabajo final de una materia y con los trámites de mi próxima operación.

Gracias por sus reviews

Les pido que pasen por mi Oneshot "AMOR PROHIBIDO" les dejo el link

s/10661513/1/amor-prohibido

A muchos les ha gustado y piden continuación, dejen sus reviews también, agreguen a favoritos y den follows :D

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Plan de venganza**

En las noches caminaba por los pasillos un maestro peliblanco de mirada zorruna en dirección a la oficina del director con una bandeja de té, al llegar a la puerta toco y espero la voz que le permitiera la entrada.

\- ¿qué noticias me traes gin? – pregunto el director Aizen girando su silla para mirar de frente a su subordinado

\- pues parece ser que el profesor kuchiki está determinado en casar a su pequeña hermana lo antes posible – comento el peliblanco con una ligera sonrisa

\- ¿ya ha encontrado algún prospecto? – pregunto el director colocando los codos en el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos

\- pues los informes dicen que ha mandado por Shiba kaien y ya está en marcha el compromiso – contesto el de mirada zorruna

\- ya veo – Aizen coloco su barbilla en sus manos y cerró los ojos

\- ¿qué piensa hacer director Aizen? – pregunto el peliblanco

\- poner en marcha el plan de venganza gin – contesto el castaño mirando a su subordinado

\- ¿cómo quiere que inicie director? – pregunto el peliblanco

\- llama a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow – contesto el castaño

-+ Yura Afrody +-

\- ¿contéstame Rukia, es eso cierto? – pregunto Ichigo tomando por los hombros a Rukia para forzarla a que lo mirara

\- déjala en paz kurosaki – dijo kaien separando a Ichigo de Rukia

\- kaien dono por favor – Rukia trataba de controlar la situación

\- ¡no Rukia! Es hora de que sepa su lugar – dijo el pelinegro enfrentando a Ichigo

\- ¿qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Uryu que llego con los demás al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos

\- ¡anda Rukia!... ¿por qué no les dices que este tipo es tu prometido? – grito Ichigo

\- kuchiki san – Orihime y los demás miraban incrédulos a Rukia

\- yo… - Rukia salió corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¡Rukia! – grito kaien desesperado

\- Rukia – susurro Ichigo

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Rukia corrió y corrió, ya no le importaba nada, haber visto la decepción y tristeza en los ojos de Ichigo la habían destrozado, no sabía que decir, solo que quería salir de ahí, podía escuchar a kaien corriendo detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla mientras gritaba su nombre, pero estaba molesta con él, no tenía derecho de haber hecho eso, no quería que se enteraran así de su compromiso, Rukia corrió y corrió unas calles más, comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia tan cerrada que no vio el hoyo que había frente de ella el cual provoco que se torciera su tobillo, trato de seguir corriendo pero justo a media avenida las fuerzas le faltaron.

\- ¡RUKIA CUIDADO! – grito kaien al ver la escena que pasaría frente a sus ojos

Rukia giro, miro el vehículo que se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad sintió un fuerte empujón a su espalda que la tiro al suelo causando que se golpeara la cabeza con el filo de la acera, después de escuchar un fuerte golpe de algo impactando con el vehículo se desmayó y no supo más.

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Ichigo llego con sus hermanas, después de que Rukia salió corriendo Ichigo se fue con sus hermanas, ellas sabían que su hermano sufría y solamente loa acompañaron a casa sin decir más, sus amigos de igual manera se quedaron en silencio, lo que parecía una gran salida se había convertido en un desastre.

\- Ichi nii, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Karin a su hermano cuando entraban a casa

\- si Karin – dijo Ichigo con la mirada sombría

\- oni chan preparare la cena – dijo Yuzu entrando a la cocina

\- gracias Yuzu pero no tengo hambre – dijo Ichigo subiendo a su cuarto

\- ¿qué le sucede? – pregunto Isshin que iba llegando

\- sufre del corazón otosan – dijo la pequeña Yuzu suspirando

\- okasan nuestro hijo por fin se ha enamorado – dijo Isshin lanzándose hacia el retrato de su esposa

\- no seas tan dramático – dijo Karin golpeado a su papa

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Comenzaba a anochecer, las luces comenzaban a alumbrar las calles, el director que miraba por el ventanal giraba su silla para recibir a su subordinado que pedía permiso para adentrarse en la habitación.

\- buenas noches director Aizen – dijo el peliblanco que entraba en la habitación

\- ¿qué noticias me traes gin? – dijo el director mirando fijamente a su subordinado

\- la operación ha sido un éxito director – contesto el peliblanco con una sonrisa

\- eso es perfecto gin – contesto el director recargándose en su silla con satisfacción

\- como usted lo dijo, Shiba kaien ha impedido que el accidente le ocurriera a kuchiki Rukia y ha pagado con su propia vida – continuo el peliblanco

\- ¿has esperado a que lo declararan muerto? – pregunto el castaño

\- lamentablemente no director Aizen – contesto el peliblanco inmediatamente

\- ve al hospital y pide informes– dijo Aizen firmemente

\- ¿Cuál es el punto de eliminar a Shiba kaien? – pregunto el peliblanco

\- necesitamos que kuchiki Rukia caiga en desesperación – respondió Aizen en tono frio y con mirada seria

\- la culpara de lo sucedido a Shiba kaien – susurro Ichimaru gin

\- así es gin – respondió con una sonrisa el castaño

\- ¿algún otro encargo director Aizen? – pregunto el peliblanco antes de retirarse

\- termina el trabajo gin, no me gustan los cabos sueltos – dijo finalmente el director

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Sonaban las sirenas cercanas al hospital, toda la sala de emergencias ataba vuelta loca, el equipo de paramédicos que iba en camino había dado aviso de la gravedad de los pacientes que trasladaban en ese momento.

\- dos pacientes, un hombre y una mujer, la chica tubo una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y el joven fue atropellado – decía el paramédico

\- lleven al joven inmediatamente al quirófano – grito el doctor Ryuken Ishida

\- ¿a donde trasladamos a la joven? – pregunto una enfermera

\- pásenla a urgencias, mi hijo se encargara de revisarla – respondió el médico, dando indicaciones a su hijo

Inmediatamente el joven de cabellos negros fue llevado al quirófano, y la joven de orbes violetas estaba siendo revisada por Ishida Uryu que después de revisar a la joven salió inmediatamente a realizar una llamada.

-+ Yura Afrody +-

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad de karakura, Byakuya kuchiki esperaba intranquilo la llegada de su pequeña hermana y su prometido, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien y comenzaba a ser presa de la desesperación.

\- Byakuya sama – llamo una de las muchachas de la servidumbre

\- ¿qué sucede, ya llego Rukia? – pregunto el pelinegro impaciente

\- aun no Byakuya sama, pero tiene una llamada urgente – contesto la joven

\- pásamela al estudio – contesto el pelinegro adentrándose a contestar el teléfono

\- si Byakuya sama – se retiró la joven

\- moshi moshi – dijo el pelinegro descolgando el teléfono

\- ¿habla kuchiki Byakuya? – preguntaron al otro lado der auricular

\- sí, el habla – respondió el pelinegro con voz fría

\- lamento informarle que necesitamos su presencia en el hospital de karakura inmediatamente – contesto la voz al otro lado del auricular

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto incrédulo el kuchiki

\- su hermana y su acompañante han tenido un grave accidente – dijo finalmente la voz al teléfono

\- voy inmediatamente – contesto el pelinegro colgando y saliendo rápidamente de la mansión en su auto

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Ichigo miraba por la ventana, se sentía intranquilo, incompleto, le había mandado un mensaje a Rukia pero no le había contestado, cuando trato de marcarle su teléfono lo mando directamente desconectado, algo no estaba bien y él lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada hasta enterarse que cosa era. Su celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, rápidamente contesto, con la esperanza de que fuera Rukia para decirle que había llegado bien, pero al ver la pantalla y ver el nombre de Ishida solamente dio un gran suspiro.

\- kurosaki ¿estas despierto? – pregunto Uryu desesperado

\- ¿qué sucede? – pregunto el pelinaranja molesto

\- kuchiki ha tenido un grave accidente – contesto el joven de lentes

Ichigo inmediatamente colgó y salió corriendo en dirección del hospital, no había querido escuchar los detalles por teléfono, Rukia lo necesitaba y el estaría ahí, a pesar de lo sucedido en la mañana. Ichigo llego muy agitado al hospital, Uryu ya lo esperaba en la entrada.

\- ¿Cómo esta Rukia? – pregunto Ichigo desesperado

\- ella está bien aparentemente, aun esta inconsciente como para determinar algún daño cerebral – contesto el chico de lentes

\- ¿pero que le ha sucedió Ishida? – pregunto Ichigo tomando los hombros de Ishida fuertemente

\- los testigos dicen que ella cruzaba la calle corriendo sin fijarse que un auto venia hacia ella a gran velocidad – contesto el joven de lentes

\- ¿me estás diciendo que fue atropellada? – pregunto horrorizado Ichigo

\- no kurosaki, kaien dono pudo empujarla para que no fuera atropellada, pero se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza- contesto el peliazul

\- ¡ese maldito! – exclamo Ichigo con furia

\- cálmate kurosaki – Uryu tomo de los hombros a Ichigo

\- Cómo quieres que me calme sabiendo lo que kaien le hizo a Rukia – grito Ichigo

\- el salvo su vida y está a punto de pagar con la suya – respondió Ishida serio

\- ¿a qué te refieres Ishida? – pregunto Ichigo tratando de clamarse

\- kaien fue atropellado en lugar de kuchiki, ahora está a cargo de mi papa que lo está con él en el quirófano operándolo – dijo suspirando el chico de lentes

\- ¿los demás ya lo saben? – pregunto Ichigo más tranquilo

\- ya les avise pero quería decírtelo a ti primero – respondió Ishida

\- gracias – respondió Ichigo

Ambos entraron y se toparon con el hermano de Rukia de pie fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba la pelinegra; Ichigo y Byakuya se miraron fijamente, estaban a punto de decir algo cuando Ryuken Ishida salió de la habitación.

\- ¿cómo esta Rukia? – pregunto desesperado Ichigo

\- cálmate kurosaki – dijo Uryu tomándolo por el hombro

\- buenas noches doctor Ishida; ¿cómo está mi hermana? – pregunto el pelinegro ignorando a Ichigo

\- está estable, esperamos a que despierte para saber si hay algún daño cerebral o solamente un simple susto – contesto el doctor

\- ¿Qué clase de daño doctor? – pregunto más tranquilo Ichigo

\- podría ser desde una simple desorientación a una pérdida de memoria – volvió a responder el medico

\- ¿y su prometido como esta? – pregunto Byakuya

\- él se encuentra muy grave, fue atropellado y el accidente causo que varias costillas se le rompieran causando que colapsara su pulmón izquierdo y su corazón se vio afectado por la pérdida de sangre – contesto Ryuken Ishida

Byakuya, Ichigo y Uryu no podían creer lo que Ryuken decía, los tres sabían perfectamente lo que quería decir, a pesar de sus diferencias Ichigo no le deseaba mal a kaien y estaba a punto de perder la vida.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS


	18. capitulo 17 peligro

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que leen mi Fanfic y dejan sus reviews, esta historia ha sido posible gracias a ustedes, muchísimas gracias

Les pido que pasen por mi Oneshot "AMOR PROHIBIDO" les dejo el link

s/10661513/1/amor-prohibido

A muchos les ha gustado y piden continuación, dejen sus reviews también, agreguen a favoritos y den follows :D

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Peligro**

Al enterarse de la noticia rápidamente todos los amigos de Rukia se movilizaron al hospital, dieron aviso en Soul Society sobre la situación de Shiba y kuchiki y aun que no consiguieron permiso para faltar todos diariamente les permitieron rolar turnos para faltar y cuidar a la pelinegra en el hospital, Byakuya se quedaba por las noches por lo que las mañana y tardes sus compañeros se turnaban.

Pasaron 3 días y la situación de ambos seguía siendo critica, Rukia no despertaba de su inconciencia y kaien seguía en coma, todos comenzaban a preocuparse por sus amigos, Ichigo no quería despegarse se la habitación de Rukia, quería estar presente en el momento que despertara.

\- kurosaki kun – dijo la pelinaranja que llegaba junto con tatsuki

\- buenos días Ichigo – acompaño tatsuki diciendo

\- buenos días Inoue, tatsuki – Ichigo se escuchaba cansado y con la voz apagada

\- ¿aún no hay noticias de kuchiki san? – pregunto la pelinaranja bajando la mirada

\- no aun no – respondió Ichigo

\- ¿y por q no estás en la habitación Ichigo? – pregunto la morena

\- Byakuya esta con ella en este momento – dijo Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado

Ichigo se sentía cansado, desesperado y triste, sentía que parte de lo sucedido era su culpa, si no hubiera salido con sus celos nada de aquello habría pasado, Rukia se fue aquel dia corriendo y llorando por su culpa, en no tenía derecho de recriminarle nada, Ichigo estaba sumido en sus pensamiento cuando un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación de Rukia llamo su atención.

\- ¿qué sucede Rukia? – Ichigo entro rápidamente a la habitación seguido de tatsuki y Orihime que también escucharon el grito

\- ¡Ichigo ayúdame! – Rukia gritaba mientras trataba de quitarse el suero

\- Rukia compórtate – ordenaba Byakuya peor Rukia no obedecía

\- kuchiki san te harás daño – dijo Orihime tratando de ayudar a Byakuya

\- ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? – pregunto Rukia desesperada

\- Rukia, somos tus amigos – contesto tatsuki tratando de calmarla

\- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! Ichigo por favor ayúdame – la pelinegra imploraba al pelinaranja su ayuda con la mirada

\- ¿no me reconoces Rukia? – pregunto Byakuya preocupado

Ichigo rápidamente se acercó a Rukia y la abrazo estaba tan feliz de verla despierta; había temido lo peor, no podía permitirse perderla ahora lo sabía bien, ella era su luz y la protegería a costa de quien fuera, Ryuken Ishida entro en la habitación, pidió a todos que salieran para examinar a Rukia pero ella se aferró a que Ichigo se quedara con ella.

\- ¿y bien Ishida que es lo que sucede? – pregunto Byakuya desesperado

\- Rukia sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que ha causado una pérdida de memoria temporal, no hay daño cerebral por lo que recuperara la memoria en un tiempo – respondió el doctor mirando fijamente al pelinegro

\- ¿pero por qué solo reconoce a Ichigo? – pregunto tatsuki

\- eso no puedo decirlo con exactitud, muchas veces las personas se aferran a algo que las impresiono demasiado para recordar – respondió el doctor

\- bueno el cabello de Ichigo es muy inusual – pensó tatsuki

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que se recupere Ishida san? – pregunto la pelinaranja

\- eso no lo podemos saber, podría ser desde unas horas hasta años – respondió el doctor suspirando

\- por el momento les recomiendo que no la fuercen a recordar, podría causarle un gran shock, es mejor esperar a que recuerde poco a poco – dijo el doctor firmando un receta

\- doctor ¿podremos seguirla cuidando? - pregunto tatsuki

\- por el momento solo recomiendo que Ichigo la cuide, parece ser que solamente a él recuerda y él debe ayudarla a recordarlos poco a poco – decía el doctor

\- eso no lo permitiré – interrumpió Byakuya al doctor

\- lo lamento profesor kuchiki pero su hermana no debe alterarse – dijo el doctor mirando fijamente al kuchiki

\- está bien, pero exijo que una enfermera este con ellos todo el tiempo vigilando al vago de kurosaki – respondió el pelinegro

\- está bien, por ultimo les pediré que no mencionen nada acerca de Shiba kaien por el momento – dijo el doctor retirándose

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Ichimaru gin caminaba por los pasillos del hospital acompañado por Ulquiorra y Nell, gracias a los periódicos se había enterado que kuchiki Rukia y Shiba kaien seguían vivos, Ulquiorra y Nell se encargarían de averiguar el estado de la pequeña kuchiki mientras él se encargaría del joven Shiba.

\- ¿Ulquiorra sabes a donde ha ido Ichimaru sama? – pregunto la joven peliverde

\- no, pero no es relevante – respondió el chico con apariencia de murciélago

\- ¿siempre obedeces ordenes sin preguntarte la razón que tienen? – la peliverde lo miraba fijamente

\- solamente debemos obedecer por eso estamos aquí – respondió el pelinegro

\- preguntemos por la habitación de kuchiki – dijo la peliverde señalando a una enfermera

\- sería mejor si diéramos con ella – respondió el pelinegro

\- ¿disculpe la habitación de kuchiki Rukia? – la peliverde pregunto a la enfermera ignorando a su acompañante

\- está en el segundo piso, es la numero 15, pero por el momento no puede recibir visitas – respondió la enfermera

\- ¿sabe algo de su estado de salud? – volvió a preguntar la peliverde

\- estuvo inconsciente durante tres días, acaba de despertar y tiene pérdida de memoria temporal es todo lo que puedo decirles – la enfermera se retiro

\- fue muy sencillo – respondió la peliverde

\- vamos – respondió el ojiverde

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Ichimaru gin paseaba por los pasillos del hospital con una bata de doctor que había robado en un piso de abajo, se encontraba buscando la habitación de Shiba kaien, en la bolsa de su bata cargaba una jeringa que se encargaría de terminar con el sufrimiento del joven

\- ¡Gin! – grito una rubia prominente a espaldas del peliblanco

\- Rangiku san pero que sorpresa – respondió el peliblanco con su típica sonrisa zorruna

\- te he buscado por todas partes después de lo sucedido en la playa – respondió la rubia mirándolo seriamente

\- ¿y a que debo ese honor? – respondió el peliblanco

\- ¿Qué planeas gin? – pregunto la rubia

\- no es de tu interés Rangiku san – respondió el peliblanco con mirada seria

\- gin por favor detente – le rogo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

\- todo lo hago para proteger a quien más quiero – respondió el peliblanco retomando su camino

El peliblanco siguió su camino dejando a Rangiku tendida en el pasillo llorando, verla así le parte el corazón pero no dejaría que le pasara nada, llego hasta la habitación de Shiba kaien, entro con sumo cuidado y de igual modo inyecto el suero que contenía la jeringa.

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Rukia estaba desorientada no podía recordar nada, solamente al pelinaranja que estaba en la habitación, por alguna razón sabía que el la protegería de cualquiera y mientras ella estuviera indefensa se aferraría a él, Ichigo estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación observando a Rukia que miraba hacia todos lados

\- nos diste un gran susto enana – dijo el pelinaranja tratando de eliminar la tensión que había en la habitación

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto la pelinegra

\- te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza – respondió el pelinaranja sin dar más detalles del accidente

\- ¿por eso no recuerdo nada? – volvió a preguntar la ojivioleta

\- así es Rukia – dijo el pelinaranja poniéndose de pie para mirar por la ventana

\- ¿quiénes eran los que estaban aquí? – pregunto insistente Rukia

\- ¿te refieres a tu hermano, tatsuki e Inoue? – respondió el pelinaranja

\- ¿mi hermano? – pregunto extrañada la ojivioleta

\- sí, Byakuya kuchiki es tu hermano y tatsuki e Inoue son buenas amigas tuyas también – respondió el pelinaranja mirando con preocupación a la pelinegra

\- tengo miedo Ichigo – dijo la ojivioleta mirando a Ichigo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- no te preocupes Rukia yo te protegeré y estaré a tu lado siempre – respondió el pelinaranja acercándose a la pelinegra y abrazándola

\- muchas gracias Ichigo – dijo la pelinegra aferrándose al abrazo

Rukia se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Ichigo mientras veían a chappy en la televisión, después del abrazo le pidió a Ichigo se sentara junto a ella en la camilla y se recostó en su pecho, Ichigo miraba a Rukia tiernamente, a pesar de ser tan dura y valiente en ese momento se veía tan frágil y dulce; el sonido de una alarma despertó a Rukia.

\- ¿qué sucede? – pregunto la pelinegra

\- no lo sé – respondió Ichigo poniéndose de pie

\- ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Rukia preocupada

\- tranquila solo iré a ver qué sucede – respondió el pelinaranja con una gran sonrisa para tranquilizar a la pelinegra

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Las alarmas no dejaban de sonar, los monitores del cuarto de Shiba kaien indicaban que su pulso disminuía rápidamente, las enfermeras y los doctores rápidamente llegaron a la habitación para auxiliarlo; mientras tanto Ichimaru gin entraba en la habitación de kuchiki Rukia.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto la pelinegra desafiante

\- ¿no me recuerdas kuchiki san? – respondió el peliblanco

\- no lo conozco – dijo la ojivioleta desde su cama

\- qué pena, pero no te preocupes soy solo un buen amigo que viene a darte su apoyo después de la tragedia – dijo el peliblanco mostrando sus ojos azules

\- ¿Qué tragedia? – pregunto Rukia extrañada

\- ¿acaso lo has olvidado?, bueno supongo que era de esperarse, sino la culpa te carcomería por dentro – Ichimaru gin se acercó a la cama

\- ¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto Rukia asustada

\- a Shiba kaien y el cómo sacrifico su vida para salvarte – respondió el peliblanco

\- kaien dono – dijo Rukia

Rukia sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que le desato un enorme dolor, de repente todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, el accidente, kaien la había salvado, un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el hospital, mientras cierto peliblanco de mirada zorruna se reunía con sus asistentes en dirección a las noches.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINAMOS EL CAPÍTULO 17 ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS


	19. capitulo 18 corazones que lloran

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que leen mi Fanfic y dejan sus reviews, esta historia ha sido posible gracias a ustedes, muchísimas gracias

Les pido que pasen por mi Oneshot "AMOR PROHIBIDO" les dejo el link

s/10661513/1/amor-prohibido

A muchos les ha gustado y piden continuación, dejen sus reviews también, agreguen a favoritos y den follows :D

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Corazones que lloran**

Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cerca de la habitación de Rukia buscando quien le informara sobre la alarma que escucharon con anterioridad y preguntar por el estado de kaien, a pesar de ser rivales le importaba su salud y necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba, encontró a una enfermera que venía en dirección al cuarto de Rukia.

\- señorita me podría decir ¿que fue la alarma que sonó? – pregunto el pelinaranja

\- fue del cuarto de un paciente sr, entro en paro y se activó la alarma pero no se preocupe todo está bien – respondió gentilmente la enfermera

\- me alegra escucharlo, etto… me podría decir también ¿cómo se encuentra el sr Shiba kaien? – pregunto Ichigo un poco apenado con la enfermera

\- precisamente de ese cuarto fue que se activó la alarma – decía la enfermera

\- ¿está bien? – pregunto Ichigo exaltado interrumpiendo a la enfermera

\- si señor no se preocupe, logramos reanimarlo, por el momento está vivo pero sigue en coma – respondió la enfermera tratando de calmar al pelinaranja

Ichigo estaba por preguntar el número de habitación del pelinegro para ir a visitarlo pero un grito desesperado se escuchó en dirección de la habitación de Rukia, al poner más atención reconoció la voz de Rukia; rápidamente corrió a la habitación.

\- ¡RUKIA! – Ichigo abrió de golpe la puerta

\- yo lo mate – Rukia se tomaba fuerte la cabeza y se mecía en la cama

\- ¿Qué sucede Rukia? – Ichigo se acercó a la joven

\- ¡ICHIGO!… ICHIGO… ¡YO LO MATE! - grito la pelinegra

\- Rukia… ¿de qué me hablas? – Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y la abrazo

\- yo mate a kaien Ichigo – Rukia sollozaba en los brazos de Ichigo

\- Rukia… ¿pero que estás diciendo? – decía Ichigo confundido

\- que yo lo mate… kaien me salvo de ser atropellada y pago con su vida… por mi culpa – la pelinegra se aferró fuertemente a la camisa de Ichigo

\- Rukia… Rukia… mírame por favor – el pelinaranja le imploraba a la ojivioleta

\- no puedo Ichigo… soy una asesina – Rukia no paraba de llorar

\- claro que no Rukia… kaien está vivo – Ichigo levanto el mentón de Rukia para que lo mirara a los ojos

\- ¿vivo? – susurro la joven pelinegra

\- así es Rukia… kaien está vivo… esta en este hospital – contesto el pelinaranja

\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto mirando al pelinaranja con lágrimas en los ojos

\- pues… se encuentra estable… pero está en coma Rukia – Ichigo trato de sonar lo más sereno que pudo la pelinegra lo necesitaba fuerte

\- en coma – volvió a susurrar la joven mientras su vista se apagaba

\- Rukia mírame… no ha sido tu culpa… estoy seguro que kaien no se arrepiente ni te culpa – dijo Ichigo mirando los ojos violetas fijamente

\- ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Rukia desesperada

\- porque… si fuera yo el que estuviera en su lugar… habría hecho lo mismo y no me arrepentiría ni te culparía – Ichigo le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

\- gracias Ichigo – dijo Rukia aferrándose al pecho del pelinaranja y quedando profundamente dormida después de tanto llorar

Minutos más tarde el doctor Ishida entraba en la habitación de la pelinegra observando a la pelinegra que dormía en los brazos de Ichigo, el pelinaranja le pidió con un gesto de la mano que se acercara y este así lo hizo.

\- doctor Rukia ha recobrado la memoria – dijo Ichigo susurrando para no despertar a la ojivioleta

\- ¿cómo sabes eso kurosaki? – pregunto el doctor sorprendido

\- porque acaba de hablarme del accidente de kaien – respondió Ichigo

\- llamare al sr kuchiki, dejémosla dormir mientras tanto – dijo el doctor Ishida saliendo de la habitación

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

El peliblanco de mirada zorruna caminaba por los pasillos de las noches en dirección a la oficina del director; Aizen Sōsuke observaba la noche por el enorme ventanal de su oficina esperando el reporte de su subordinado cuando escucho el toque de su puerta.

\- adelante – respondió el castaño invitando a pasar a su visitante

\- buenas noches director Aizen – dijo el peliblanco que se asomaba por la puerta

\- ¿qué noticias me traes gin? – pregunto el castaño girando su silla hacia el peliblanco que se acercaba al escritorio

\- Shiba kaien sigue vivo pero está en coma – decía el peliblanco sentándose

\- te dije que terminaras el trabajo gin – respondía con seriedad el moreno

\- le inyecte un potente suero que no detectaran director Aizen será cuestión de días que acabe su vida – respondió con una sonrisa el peliblanco

\- exelente gin… y que me dices sobre kuchiki Rukia – Aizen cruzaba recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha

\- como usted ordeno pace a darle una visita – volvió a sonreír el peliblanco

\- perfecto… así inicia mi venganza – el director giro su silla nuevamente para observar por el ventanal

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba dando la clase a las mujeres de Soul Society cuando timbro su celular, rápidamente miro la pantalla y se exalto al ver que provenía de Ishida Ryuken, rápidamente se excusó y salió del salón.

\- habla kuchiki – respondió el pelinegro a la llamada

\- buenas tardes sr kuchiki habla el doctor Ishida – le decía el doctor al otro lado

\- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad

\- la señorita kuchiki ha recuperado la memoria- decía con seriedad el peliblanco

\- iré inmediatamente – respondió el pelinegro antes de colgar

Byakuya ingreso nuevamente al salón y comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras se excusaba con su clase, y salía del salón en dirección del hospital.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Inoue Orihime salió de clase temprano, había pensado en ir a limpiar a su casa pero recordó que no había ido a visitar a kuchiki Rukia que seguía en el hospital por lo que decidió ir a visitarla y también pasaría a preguntar por el joven Shiba kaien.

La pelinaranja compro una canasta con galletas de camino al hospital al llegar pregunto por la habitación de sus dos compañero, en ese momento se enteró que Shiba kaien no podía recibir visitas debido a su delicado estado de salud, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación de la kuchiki.

Al llegar a la habitación de su amiga la puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que decidió abrirla un poco más para ver si su amiga estaba dormida pero lo que vio la dejo sin habla, Ichigo kurosaki estaba recostado al lado de Rukia acariciándole el cabello mientras ella dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

\- descansa Rukia – decía el pelinaranja mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pelinegra

\- no… no es cierto… déjenme en paz – Rukia se movía inquieta entre los brazos de Ichigo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

\- tranquila… calma Rukia… aquí estoy – Ichigo la abrazaba con más fuerza y limpiaba sus lagrimas

\- Ichigo… Ichigo… no me dejes – la pelinegra apretaba con fuerza la camisa del pelinaranja mientras le imploraba en sueños que no se fuera

\- calma Rukia... tranquila… no te dejare… siempre estaré a tu lado… nunca me alejare de ti... por qué… - Ichigo le decía a Rukia tratando de calmar sus pesadillas

Un fuerte ruido afuera de la habitación interrumpió al pelinaranja, se levantó de la cama dejando a Rukia más tranquila, se asomó por la puerta que estaba entre abierta y encontró una cesta de galletas tirada al pie de la puerta, recogió la cesta y miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo sin ver a nadie.

Inoue Orihime corría por los pasillos del hospital con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, había escuchado todo lo que Ichigo le había dicho a la pelinegra y le había dolido en el fondo de su alma, si alguna vez había creído tener una oportunidad con el pelinaranja ahora la sentía perdida, la joven corría sin mirar por donde pasaba hasta que choco con alguien en su camino.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo volvió a entrar a la habitación dejando la cesta de galletas sobre la mesa junto a la cama donde descansaba la pelinegra, el chico pelinaranja miro por la ventana de la habitación la tarde comenzaba a caer, debido a la pérdida de memoria de Rukia el pelinaranja había estado todo el tiempo a su lado ya que solo con él estaba tranquila, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven, ¿Qué tan importante tenía que ser para la ojivioleta como para solo recordarlo a él?, en realidad eso no le importaba, lo único que necesitaba era saber que ella lo consideraba alguien importante en su vida y que le dejaría estar a su lado.

\- Ichigo – llamo la pelinegra que iba despertando

\- aquí estoy Rukia – respondía el joven acercándose a la pelinegra

\- ¿qué sucedió? – pregunto la ojivioleta tallándose los ojos somnolienta

\- te quedaste dormida – respondió con una sonrisa el pelinaranja

\- ¿Dónde está nii sama? – pregunto la pelinegra mirando a todos lados de la habitación en busca de su hermano

\- no debe tardar en llegar – respondió Ichigo sentándose en el sofá junto a la cama

\- ¿no ha venido a verme? – pregunto angustiada la pelinegra

\- claro que si Rukia, ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo – dijo el pelinaranja tratando de calmar la angustia de su amiga

\- ¿y donde esta hora? – insistía la kuchiki

\- estaba muy cansado y fue a cambiarse mientras yo te cuido – respondió el pelinaranja, sabía que no era cierto, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a la pelinegra

La pelinegra comía amenamente acompañada de Ichigo cuando Byakuya entro a la habitación agitado, después de recibir la llamada del doctor Ishida Ryuken dio aviso al director Yamamoto y salió en dirección del hospital al encuentro de su hermana que aparentemente ya había recobrado la memoria, no le parecía para nada la idea de haberla dejado durante su pérdida de memoria con el pelinaranja pero solamente así estaba tranquila y se podía recuperar mejor.

\- adelante – respondió el pelinaranja

\- buenas tardes – dijo el pelinegro entrando en la habitación

\- nii sama – dijo Rukia mirando al pelinegro emocionada

\- me alegra que ya estés mejor Rukia – respondió Byakuya

\- Ichigo dijo que estuviste todo este tiempo a mi lado – Rukia lo miraba fijamente

\- él también ha estado a tu lado – respondió el pelinegro dándole una mirada de gratitud a Ichigo

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO 18

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

¿QUIÉN CREEN QUE CHOCO CON ORIHIME?

ICHIGO COMIENZA A DARSE CUENTA DE SUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS POR RUKIA

¿POR QUÉ AIZEN QUIERE VENGARSE?

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	20. capitulo 19 advertencia

Bueno primero que nada les dejo un segundo capítulo en compensación por mi ausencia, me operaron este fin de semana y me cuesta sentarme a escribir XD, todo salió bien agradezco su preocupación.

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que leen mi Fanfic y dejan sus reviews, esta historia ha sido posible gracias a ustedes, muchísimas gracias

Les pido que pasen por mi Oneshot "AMOR PROHIBIDO" les dejo el link

s/10661513/1/amor-prohibido

A muchos les ha gustado y piden continuación, dejen sus reviews también, agreguen a favoritos y den follows :D

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Advertencia**

Orihime Inoue corría por los pasillos del hospital con lágrimas en los ojos, apenas unos instantes antes había llegado con la intención de visitar a kuchiki Rukia que estaba internada pero al llegar a su habitación y ver a Ichigo kurosaki cuidándola y declararle parte de sus sentimientos no había tenido el valor de entrar a la habitación y en lugar de eso salió huyendo por los pasillos del hospital cuando repentinamente choco con alguien.

\- deberías prestar más atención mujer – era un joven pelinegro que caminaba por el hospital cuando ella choco con el

\- lo… lo siento – respondió la pelinaranja sobándose la cadera

\- ¿estás bien? – decía una joven peliverde que se inclinó para ayudarla

\- si gracias – la joven de horquillas se puso de pie

\- me llamo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck – respondió amablemente la peliverde

\- Orihime Inoue – respondió la pelinaranja dándole la mano a la peliverde

\- él es Ulquiorra Cifer – dijo la peliverde presentando a su acompañante que había chocado con la pelinaranja

\- debemos irnos, ten más cuidado mujer – respondió el pelinegro continuando con su camino

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

El doctor Ishida acababa de ser informado de la llegada de Byakuya kuchiki por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de la pelinegra para hablar con él e Ichigo, adema necesitaba saber cómo es que la ojivioleta había recuperado la memoria, seguramente sucedió mientras revivían a kaien por lo que no se había enterado hasta más tarde.

\- adelante – se escuchó la voz de kuchiki Byakuya del interior de la habitación

\- buenas tardes – el doctor Ishida entraba a la habitación

\- ¿qué noticias nos trae doctor? – pregunto el pelinaranja

\- bueno, después de haberle realizado varios exámenes a la señorita kuchiki podemos afirmar que ha recuperado completamente la memoria – decía el doctor mirando fijamente a Rukia

\- ¿Cómo esta kaien doctor? – pregunto angustiada la pelinegra

\- no te mentiré Rukia... Shiba kaien está estable sin embargo sigue en coma por lo que no ha salido de peligro – respondió el doctor con seriedad

\- ¿cómo es que recuperaste la memoria Rukia? – pregunto Byakuya que había estado serio durante la estancia del doctor

\- bueno – Rukia se tensó al recordarlo

\- dinos que sucedió Rukia – Ichigo tomando la mano de Rukia para darle seguridad

\- el subdirector de las noches… Ichimaru gin estuvo aquí – decía Rukia tensa

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Byakuya serio

\- me dijo que era una asesina… que kaien estaba muerto por mi culpa… por salvarme la vida – Rukia comenzó a llorar

\- tranquila Rukia – Ichigo la abrazo a pesar de la mirada fría asesina de Byakuya

\- seguramente fue un enorme shock que hizo volver tus recuerdo – pensó en voz alta el doctor Ishida

\- no tenía por qué entrar a esta habitación – respondió el pelinegro

\- que ganaba con hacerle esto a Rukia – pregunto Ichigo serio

\- no lo podemos saber a ciencia cierta… pero ordenare que no le permitan el paso a nadie si identificación – respondió el doctor con seriedad

\- todo esto es muy extraño – decía Ichigo meditando

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Ichigo? – pregunto la ojivioleta mirando fijamente a su amigo

\- pensamos que el que atropellaran a kaien no fue una simple coincidencia o accidente Rukia – respondió Byakuya mirándola fijamente

\- nii sama – Rukia tenía los ojos muy abiertos

\- hace unos días cuando recién paso el accidente recibí una carta – Byakuya saca de la bolsa del pantalón el documento

\- ¿una carta?... ¿de quién? – pregunto nerviosa la pelinegra

\- no sabemos quién la mando Rukia – respondió Ichigo apretando su mano

\- ese es uno de los motivos por el cual permití que Ichigo cuidara de ti mientras tenías la pérdida de memoria – decía con seriedad el kuchiki

\- ¿pero que decía la carta? – pregunto la pelinegra sin entender lo que decían

\- es una promesa de venganza – respondió el pelinegro cerrando los ojos

\- venganza – susurro la pelinegra

\- ¿y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? – pregunto el pelinaranja

\- pues debido a que la señorita kuchiki solamente confiaba en ti y no podíamos dejarla sola el sr kuchiki decidió que te permitiría que la cuidaras – respondió el doctor Ishida con seriedad

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Una joven peliverde caminaba junto a un pelinegro por la calle en dirección de las noches, ya habían obtenido la información pedida por su director y se dirigían a su nueva junta.

\- no tenías por qué ser tan grosero – soltó la peliverde

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto el de ojos verdes y cabellera negra

\- a que debiste ayudarla a levantarse – la peliverde inflo los cachetes

\- esa mujer debería fijarse por dónde camina – dijo finalmente el pelinegro

\- eres un insensible – dijo la peliverde caminando más rápido

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de juntas donde sus demás compañeros los esperaban y por primera vez el director Aizen estaba presente.

\- ¿qué noticias traen? – pregunto el director

\- kuchiki Rukia ha recuperado la memoria – respondió la peliverde

\- ¿y su estado de salud? – pregunto Ichimaru gin

\- está perfectamente – respondió Ulquiorra seriamente

\- Shiba kaien sigue estable pero no dan esperanzas – continuo Nell

\- ¿y por qué no terminaste con el Ulquiorra? – pregunto Grimmjow

\- han duplicado la seguridad en el hospital – respondió el pelinegro

\- y supongo que ese es un impedimento para su incompetente habilidad – soltó Nnoitra venenosamente

\- no poner en riesgo los planes del sr Aizen no es incompetencia – dijo fríamente el ojiverde de cabellos negros

\- esta todo en orden Ulquiorra… era de esperarse después de la carta enviada el dia del accidente – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa

\- ¿por qué le envió la carta director? – pregunto Harribel desde su lugar

\- no sería divertido si no intentan escapar – dijo divertido el director

\- ¿entonces todo es por diversión? – pregunto Nell con duda

\- solamente debes preocuparte por cumplir órdenes Nell san – respondió gin

\- bueno a partir de ahora quiero que se enfoquen en el plan – decía el director

\- ¿seguiremos con los mismos objetivos? – pregunto un castaño que había permanecido en silencio

\- por el momento si – respondió el director con autoridad

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Al salir de la junta la peliverde no se sentía bien, por lo que decidió salir a dar un paseo por el parque, tenía un enorme peso de conciencia, no era capaz de hacerle daño a sus amigos aun pesar de que fueran la ordenes de su director, camino por varios caminos del parque hasta que llego a una banca solitaria donde tomo asiento para recordar.

"una pequeña niña peliverde corría de unos niños que la venían persiguiendo, desesperada llego al parque y se ocultó en una casita de juegos, sin embargo dieron con ella y cuando trataba de correr cayó al suelo lastimándose la pierna.

\- déjenla en paz – grito un niño pelinaranja

\- lárgate de aquí niño – respondió el más grande de los niños

\- dije que la dejen en paz – volvió a decir el pelinaranja ayudando a la pequeña niña

\- no es tu asunto – se acercó otro niño amenazándolo con el puño

\- es asunto míos por que no tolerare que le peguen – respondió retadoramente el pelinaranja interponiéndose entre los niños y la peliverde

Un niño enfadado por la actitud de Ichigo se le hecho enzima a golpes seguido de los otros cuatro, sin embargo el pelinaranja le dio su merecido a los 5 niños, claro recibiendo un golpe en el cachete pero finalmente salió victorioso.

\- muchas gracias – dijo la peliverde apenada

\- me llamo kurosaki Ichigo – el pelinaranja le extendió la mano

\- Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck – respondió la ojiverde tomando la mano de Ichigo

A partir de ese dia ellos fueron amigos, Nell creció junto las hermanas kurosaki, su padres la habían recibido con tanta alegría y emoción que se consideraba una más en su familia, pero al crecer tuvo que irse al extranjero y alejarse de ellos."

Y ahora que regresaba de su viaje, tenía la orden de perseguirlos, acosarlos y futuramente hacerles daño, a ellos, a su familia

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

La peliverde suspiro profundamente, ya comenzaba a anochecer por más que lo había pensado no tenía otra alternativa, lo único que podía hacer era advertirles sobre lo que los esperaba y desear que en el mejor de los casos el director Aizen fallara en sus planes.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINAMOS EL CAPÍTULO 19 ESPERO LES GUSTE

INICIAMOS CON LOS RECUERDOS XD

¿QUÉ PLANES TENDRÁ AIZEN?

¿POR QUÉ QUIERE DAÑAR A LOS KUROSAKI Y A LOS KUCHIKI?

PRONTO LO DESCUBRIREMOS

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	21. capitulo 20 RENCORES DEL PASADO

Bueno primero que nada les dejo un segundo capítulo en compensación por mi ausencia, me operaron este fin de semana y me cuesta sentarme a escribir XD, todo salió bien agradezco su preocupación.

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que leen mi Fanfic y dejan sus reviews, esta historia ha sido posible gracias a ustedes, muchísimas gracias

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Rencores del pasado**

Nell regresaba de su paseo por el parque, había tomado una decisión y nada la aria cambiar de opinión, ya no deseaba formar parte de todo aquel complot en contra de los kurosaki y de los kuchiki, estaba preparando sus maletas para irse cuando alguien se lo impidió

\- ¿así que planeas irte Nell? – preguntaba el chico de cabellera negra

\- ¿que es lo que quieres Nnoitra? – decía seriamente la peliverde

\- no pensabas irte sin despedirte ¿o si Nell? – respondió el joven con una enorme sonrisa

\- ¿de quién tendría que despedirme? – dijo sarcástica Nell

\- pues de mi… ¿o ya se te olvido todo lo que pasamos? – respondió el pelinegro

\- cómo olvidarlo – susurro Nell

-+ Flash Back +-

\- hola me llamo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck y vengo de Japón – se presentaba la peliverde ante su nuevo salón de clases

\- qué guapa eres… Nnoitra Gilga – dijo el joven de cabellera larga y negra

Nelliel paso de largo, se dedicaba a estudiar y había entrado al club de artes marciales mixtas donde termino siendo la mejor de todos, después de dos años se convirtió en la mejor peleadora de España habiendo derrotado incluso al mejor de los hombres por lo que Nnoitra decidió retarla.

\- Ichigo como te extraño – susurro Nell que estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol descansando

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Ichigo? – pregunto el pelinegro fastidiando a la peliverde

\- no te interesa – respondió la peliverde levantándose de su lugar

\- de seguro es un perdedor – soltó sin ningún remordimiento Nnoitra

\- ¡cállate! – grito Nell soltando un fuerte golpe al rostro del joven causando que cayera al suelo abruptamente

\- ¡maldita! – rugió el pelinegro poniéndose de pie

Y así dio inicio una feroz batalla entre ambos, por fin Nnoitra había logrado que Nell peleara con el pero no espero que al haberla enfurecido tanto ella se saldría de control, la peliverde comenzó a descargar toda su furia y sus sentimientos en el pelinegro, soltaba un golpe tras otro, pegaba fuertemente en los costados y piernas, su técnica siempre consistió en inmovilizar a su enemigo y Nnoitra no sería la excepción, el pelinegro únicamente podía desviar sus ataques y evitar ser golpeado, trato de acertar algún golpe pero Nell se lo impedía, sin duda alguna por ello era la campeona invicta, peor no se iría limpia, él no se lo permitiría, estaba tan concentrado tratando de salvar su orgullo que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Nell levanto su pierna y le asestó un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

\- fin del flashback -

Después de aquella pelea Nell fue expulsada del colegio y buscando otra oportunidad termino bajo la dirección de Aizen, al ser el único que creyó en ella se sentía en deuda con el por lo que decidió apoyarlo hasta el final, tiempo después Nnoitra fue reclutado al igual que ella y a pesar de que quiso combatir de nuevo con ella no fue posible, ella se había retirado después de su pelea anterior y se juró no volver a pelear de no ser en defensa propia.

\- aun me debes una pelea Nell – dijo el pelinegro impidiéndole el paso

\- ya te dije que no volveremos a pelear Nnoitra – respondió la peliverde decidida

\- eso lo veremos Nell – soltó el joven mientras lanzaba un golpe

\- dije que no – sentencio fuertemente la peliverde evitando el golpe

\- creí que estabas en deuda con el señor Aizen, y que lo seguirías hasta el final ¿no es así? – dijo Nnoitra con una enorme sonrisa

\- lo estoy, pero ahora todo es diferente – respondió Nell tratando de retomar su camino para irse

\- ¿y crees que te dejara irte así de fácil? – pregunto Nnoitra serio

\- ¿te ha mandado para detenerme no es así? – contesto Nell seria

\- yo me ofrecí – respondió Nnoitra sonriendo y desenfundando una zanpakuto

\- si es el único modo de salir, que así sea – dijo Nell desenfundando su zanpakuto

Y así ambos se enfrentaron fieramente, ambas zanpakuto chocaban con fuerza, Nell golpeaba y Nnoitra bloqueaba, de repente Nell sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado, Nnoitra le había dado una fuerte patada que ella no esperaba.

\- has mejorado mucho – dijo Nell limpiando un hilo de sangre de su boca

\- ahora seré yo quien te derrote – respondió el pelinegro con malicia

\- necesito salir de aquí y no tengo tiempo que perder contigo – dijo la peliverde decidida a derrotar a su rival

\- y todo por ese tal Ichigo kurosaki – soltó Nnoitra tomando desprevenida a Nell causándole una cortada en su brazo

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Nell sorprendida

\- ¿pensaste que no sabíamos acerca de tu relación con ese chiquillo? – pregunto el pelinegro con una gran carcajada

\- ¿tú qué sabes de él? – respondió Nell con una media sonrisa

\- estoy seguro que es el mismo por el cual sufres desde hace años – dijo Nnoitra volviendo a atacar con su zanpakuto

\- ¿y eso a ti que te importa? – pregunto Nell defendiéndose

\- a mi… nada realmente… solamente quiero verte sufrir – contesto el pelinegro golpeando nuevamente a Nell en el costado

\- ¿y todo porque te derrote en aquella ocasión? – volvió a preguntar Nell poniéndose de pie

\- en parte si… pero ahora será diferente… ¡te has vuelto muy lenta! – grito Nnoitra

\- no puedo dejar que me venzas – respondió decidida Nell

\- ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes Nell? – pregunto el pelinegro recibiendo el ataque de la peliverde

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto confundida Nell lanzando una patada a Nnoitra

\- tu no podrás salir jamás de las noches – respondió el pelinegro esquivando nuevamente el golpe de Nell

La peliverde se quedó atónita, fue tal el shock que le dio al escuchar las palabras de Nnoitra que no pudo detener el ataque de su oponente lo cual causo que recibiera un fuerte golpe que termino por arrojarla al suelo separándola de su zanpakuto, trato de reponerse sin embargo Nnoitra la atravesó con su zanpakuto, hiriéndola gravemente.

\- te diré algo mi estimada Nell – dijo Nnoitra mientras sacaba su zanpakuto del cuerpo de la peliverde

\- eres… un… maldito… - respondió Nell con dificultad

\- a pesar de eso, te confesare un pequeño secreto – comenzó a decir el pelinegro

\- ¿a… que secreto… te refieres? – pregunto entrecortadamente la peliverde

\- el señor Aizen sabía todo de tu relación con kurosaki Ichigo – soltó venenosamente el pelinegro

Los demás espadas observaban a la distancia como Nnoitra se encargaba de la peliverde, el director Aizen dio orden de terminar con su vida y ellos no lo contradecían nuca a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, finalmente Nnoitra dejo a Nell muy mal herida para dejarla morir o sobrevivir a su suerte.

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Mientras tanto las hermanas kurosaki regresaban de la escuela acompañadas de Inoue y Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo se habían ido temprano a casa por lo que caminaban tranquilamente mientras Orihime les contaba su encuentro con el pelinegro en el hospital

\- ¿entonces no te ayudo a levantarte Inoue san? – pregunto la dulce Yuzu

\- no… fue su compañera la que me ayudo – respondió la pelinaranja

\- que grosero, yo le habría dicho unas cuantas cosas – dijo Karin apretando los puños en modo de molestia

\- etto… no Karin chan… está bien… a final de cuentas fui yo quien choco contra el… y no me hice daño – decía la pelinaranja nerviosa

\- ¿y viste a Rukia? – pregunto el moreno

\- no, no pude pasar a verla – respondió Inoue con la mirada triste

\- no te preocupes Inoue san todo estará bien – dijo la pequeña Yuzu

\- Ichi nii no dejara que algo malo le pase – comento Karin

\- kurosaki kun – susurro la pelinaranja

\- por cierto el dia de mañana no asistiremos a clases – comento Yuzu

\- iremos a visitar a nuestra madre – le siguió Karin

\- no se preocupen, nosotros pediremos sus apuntes – contesto la pelinaranja con una enorme sonrisa

\- gracias – contestaron las gemelas al unísono

\- me pregunto si este año también ira a verla ese señor – dijo en voz alta Yuzu

\- ¿a qué señor te refieres Yuzu? – pregunto extrañada Karin

\- al que a cada año – dijo sin importancia la castaña

\- ¿cada año? – volvió a preguntar la pelinegra

\- si Karin chan, el alto de cabello castaño y lentes – dice Yuzu describiendo al sujeto del que habla

\- no se de quien hablas Yuzu – dijo finalmente Karin adelantándose

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

\- ¿pero quién envió la carta Byakuya? – pregunto el pelinaranja exaltado

\- aun no lo sabemos con certeza – respondo con su frialdad característica del mayor de los kuchiki

\- nii sama – dijo Rukia susurrando

\- la carta no está firmada por lo que no podemos asegurar quien está detrás de todo esto y por qué quiere atacar a Rukia – continuo diciendo el pelinegro

\- por el momento ya he ordenado colocar mayor seguridad en su habitación señorita kuchiki – dijo el doctor Ishida que había permanecido en silencio

\- de cualquier modo, ya no me separare de ti Rukia – soltó el pelinegro seriamente

\- nii sama – miró fijamente a Byakuya

\- así que, por el momento ya no es necesario que kurosaki se quede contigo para cuidarte – continuo el pelinegro

\- pero, Byakuya – trato de contradecirlo Ichigo

\- debes ir a descansar kurosaki, tu familia debe estar preocupada, además mañana por la mañana daremos de alta a la señorita kuchiki – dijo el doctor interrumpiendo a Ichigo

\- está bien, de todos modos mañana no poder venir – respondió el pelinaranja mirando el calendario seriamente

\- debes descansar Ichigo, nii sama se encargara de cuidarme – dijo Rukia tratando de tranquilizarlo

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Un peliblanco de mirada zorruna caminaba por el pasillo hacia la dirección, al llegar frente a la puerta toco para pedir el paso.

\- adelante – con esto el castaño desde dentro de la habitación

\- buenas noches señor Aizen – dijo entrando a la habitación el peliblanco

\- ¿Qué quieres gin? – contesto fríamente el saludo

\- venía a informarle que Nelliel ha sido detenida exitosamente – reporto sonriente el peliblanco

\- exelente gin – respondió el director colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio y recargando el mentón en sus nudillos

\- ¿Qué piensa señor Aizen? – pregunto con curiosidad el subordinadito

\- recuerdo a aquellas dos mujeres gin – dijo seriamente el Cataño

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINAMOS EL CAPÍTULO 20, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR PERO HE ESTADO CON LOS FINALES Y LA RECUPERACIÓN DE LA OPERACIÓN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO


	22. capitulo 21 el primer amor

* hitsukarin4ever : gracias por leer mi fic aquí se aclara lo que paso en el pasado

* .3363: gracias por leer mi fic espero se aclaren tus dudas

Gracias a todas mis lectoras, y a las chicas de mis Fics ichiruki, espero les guste el capítulo lamento mucho la demora, pero me operaron y luego sufrí de influenza más los finales de la UNI me traían loca

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**El primer amor**

Comenzaba el dia en la ciudad de karakura, los locales comenzaban a abrir y las cafeteras de las cafeterías estaban listas, todo listo para que los estudiantes que entraban a clase pudieran tomar su clásico café para despertar y rendir en su dia.

\- ya levántate maldito haragán – grito la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- Kukaku por favor cinco minutos más – se quejó el moreno debajo de las sabanas

\- más vale que te levantes Isshin si no quieres que entre y te lleve desnudo en tu primer dia de clases – volvió a gritar la pelinegra abriendo la puerta

\- está bien está bien – respondió el pelinegro despabilándose y entrando al baño

Mientras tanto en otro sitio un pelinegro bebía de su te, desde muy temprano se había levantado y aseado por lo que estaba listo para su primer dia de clase

\- veo que ya estás listo Byakuya Bo – comento una joven de cabello morado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Yoruichi? – pregunto serio el pelinegro

\- o Byakuya Bo eres tan descortés – se burló la joven de aspecto felino

\- ¿deberías estarte arreglando no? – volvió a comentar el joven

\- yo estaba lista desde mucho antes Byakuya Bo, sigues siendo muy lento – se burló la de cabello morado

\- me alegra ver que se lleva tan bien como siempre – comento un peliblanco que miraba atento la conversación

\- abuelo – susurro el pelinegro

\- le agradezco que me permita acompañar a Byakuya Bo en su primer dia kuchiki dono – dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia

\- el honor es nuestro Shihōin – respondió el viejo

\- debemos irnos Byakuya Bo – indico la de cabellos morados

\- vamos – respondió el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Los alumnos caminaban apresurados por las calles, todos con uniformes negros o amarillos, los negros en dirección del mejor colegio que existía en la ciudad el Soul Society, el colegio más exclusivo y los amarillos en dirección del colegio de karakura, ambos colegios de gran nivel pero de diferentes clases sociales.

\- Masaki – llamo una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas

\- Hisana, buen dia – saludo la pelinaranja a su amiga

\- me da gusto haberte alcanzado – sonrió aliviada la pelinegra

\- a mi igual, así pude verte antes de clases – respondió Masaki

\- ¿Por qué traes el uniforme de Soul? – pregunto Hisana al notar el nuevo uniforme de su ex compañera

\- etto… veras – comenzó a decir nerviosa la pelinaranja

\- ya o tomaras clases con migo ¿cierto? – comento la pelinegra con tristeza

\- yo no quería Hisana, la familia Ishida me inscribió sin preguntarme y debo obedecerlo – comento con pesar Masaki

\- no te preocupes yo entiendo – dijo aun triste la ojivioleta

\- pero no te preocupes Hisana, nos reuniremos todos los días al salir de clases, nos veremos aquí donde los senderos se cruzan – comento entusiasmada Masaki

\- está bien – sonrió la pelinegra

Y así se despidieron ambas amigas para retirarse a sus colegios

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Los alumnos entraban a sus salones y ocupaban sus lugares, en los salones se observaba grupos de amigos que saludaban y preguntaban a otros acerca de sus vacaciones, un peliblanco caminaba por los pasillos mirando hacia ambos lados hasta que llego a su salón

\- que sucede Ishida te vez preocupado – pregunto un castaño de lentes

\- no es nada en especial Aizen – respondió el peliblanco sin darle importancia

\- parece que nuevamente nos ha ganado kuchiki – comento el castaño entrando en el salón con el peliblanco

\- tan puntual como siempre kuchiki – dijo el peliblanco con una ligera sonrisa

\- un kuchiki jamás llega tarde – respondió fríamente el pelinegro

\- ¿alguno sabe dónde estará Shiba? – pregunto Aizen buscando a su amigo

\- realmente no lo sé, pero me lo imagino – respondió el peliblanco

\- Shiba es un irresponsable – respondió Byakuya kuchiki cuando entro el profesor

\- buen dia a todos, espero hayan tenido unas buena vacaciones – comenzó a decir el profesor mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio

\- buen dia profesor – respondieron al unísono

\- el dia de hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante – dijo con voz seria el profesor e indicando a la alumna que entrara

\- buen dia es un placer – dijo la joven cuando algo la golpeo por la espalda

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Un moreno corría por las calles de karakura, se le haya hecho demasiado tarde para llegar a su primera clase del dia, afortunadamente llego antes de que cerraran las puertas de Soul Society, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su salón, al llegar noto que la puerta estaba abierta por lo que entro corriendo chocando con alguien que obstruía la entrada

\- me permite pasar profesor – grito mientras se sobaba la cara

\- señor Shiba, es muy tarde – respondió el profesor

\- óyeme tu – grito furiosa la joven debajo de el

\- ¿tu quién eres? – pregunto el moreno sin levantarse

\- señor Shiba levántese y ayude a la joven – ordeno el profesor suspirando

\- yo… lo siento – se disculpó el moreno ayudando a la joven

\- descuida – respondió la joven apretando fuertemente el brazo de Isshin

\- "sí que tiene fuerza esta mujer" – pensó el moreno

\- valla a su asiento señor Shiba – dijo el profesor interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno

\- típico de ti Shiba – dijo en voz baja Byakuya

\- ¿a qué te refieres kuchiki? – respondió el moreno en tono molesto

\- silencio – interrumpió el profesor

\- si profesor – contestaron los jóvenes

\- preséntese por favor – ordeno el profesor a la joven que aun sobaba su cabeza

\- me llamo Masaki kurosaki y vengo del colegio karakura – dijo la pelinaranja dando una reverencia

\- valla que es hermosa – comento Isshin a sus compañeros

\- ten más respeto por mi prima Shiba – dijo serio Ryuken Ishida

\- cállense o el profesor nos regañara – aconsejo Aizen

\- ¡tú prima! – grito Isshin a todo el salón señalando a Ryuken

\- ¿seños Shiba sucede algo? – pregunto el profesor molesto

\- etto… no profesor – respondió el moreno rascandose la cabeza

\- siéntese junto al señor Shiba y al señor Ishida señorita kurosaki – ordeno el profesor sobándose el puente de la nariz

\- si profesor – respondió la joven dirigiéndose a su lugar

Y así continuo el dia, con diferentes profesores y materias, con Isshin acosando a Masaki con preguntas personales y sus tres amigos tratando de evitar incomodarla

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Los días pasaron, Masaki se unió al grupo de amigos de su primo Ryuken, almorzaban juntos, salían y caminaban juntos a casa, las tardes se volvieron rutina, Isshin adulando a Masaki y molestándola y ella respondiéndole con golpes y patadas, ambos llevaban una relación más fuerte que una simple amistad pero no al grado de ser amantes, sin embargo antes de llegar el fin de año algo cambio.

\- ¿Masaki podemos hablar después de clases? – pregunto el castaño de lentes nervioso mientras almorzaban

\- ¿acaso es una declaración de amor Aizen? – pregunto divertido Isshin

\- ¿no puedes tomar nada seriamente idiota? – le reprendió la pelinaranja

\- sabes que la seriedad no existe para Shiba – respondió Byakuya fríamente

\- eres muy cruel kuchiki – dijo Isshin fingiendo que lloraba

\- compórtate Shiba – lo reprendió Ryuken

\- Masaki, tus amigos me tratan muy mal – dijo el moreno abrazándose a la pelinaranja fuertemente

\- aléjate - grito la pelinaranja lanzando a Isshin fuera de su alcance con un golpe

\- los veo después – dijo el castaño de lentes poniéndose de pie

\- no te molestes Aizen, te espero terminando las clases – dijo Masaki regalándole una sonrisa que causo un ligero rubor en el de lentes

\- está bien – respondió el castaño retirándose al salón

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente sin ninguna novedad, Aizen estaba nervioso, pero Ryuken y Byakuya no le dieron importancia, Masaki e Isshin discutían como cada instante, hasta que lego el momento de salir

\- ¿Masaki nos vamos? – pregunto Isshin más tranquilo

\- quede de hablar con Aizen – respondió la pelinaranja dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno

\- te espero en el parque – dijo Isshin dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelinaranja

\- no tardo – respondió Masaki saliendo del salón

\- solamente a ti te da beso de despedida Masaki – recrimino Ryuken entrando al salón junto con Byakuya

\- ¿será que ocultan algo? – comento el kuchiki

\- etto… no sé de qué hablan – dijo nervioso Isshin

\- claro que lo sabes Shiba – contesto el peliblanco acomodándose los lentes

\- ¿desde cuando sales con Masaki? – pregunto Byakuya ocultando su curiosidad

\- déjenlo en paz Byakuya Bo, cualquiera diría que están celosos – dijo divertida una joven de cabello morado desde la puerta

\- Yoruichi san – susurro Isshin aliviado

\- ¿deja de llamarme así mujer gato? – respondió molesto Byakuya

\- ¿te molesta Byakuya Bo? – volvió a decir divertida Yoruichi

\- Byakuya Bo – repitieron Ryuken e Isshin burlándose de Byakuya

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Mientras tanto a la entrada del colegio Aizen esperaba paciente a Masaki, por fin había llegado el dia en que declararía su amor por ella, por fin había tenido el valor de decírselo, al ver la cercanía que tenía con Isshin no podía dejar pasar más tiempo o él se la quitaría

\- ¿qué piensas? – pregunto la pelinaranja mirando fijamente al castaño

\- kurosaki san – dijo sonrojado el castaño de lentes

-ya te dije que me digas Masaki, Sōsuke – le reprendió la pelinaranja

\- lo siento Masaki san – se disculpó el castaño sonrojado

\- está bien, está bien – le respondió Masaki dándole una palmada en el hombro para animarlo

\- etto…- el castaño se quedó sin saber que decir

\- ¿y bien? – pregunto impaciente la pelinaranja

\- Masaki san yo… - Aizen estaba muy nervioso

\- habla de una vez, ni que fuera tan difícil – dijo impaciente Masaki

\- Masaki san yo… yo te amo – soltó finalmente el castaño de lentes

\- Aizen – susurro sorprendida la pelinaranja

\- se mi novia por favor Masaki san – rogo Aizen de rodillas

\- levántate Sōsuke - le ordeno la pelinaranja ayudándolo a levantarse

\- Masaki – susurro decepcionado el castaño

\- Sōsuke, eres un buen muchacho y encontraras alguien que te corresponda como te mereces – dijo Masaki para consolar a su amigo

\- ¿y por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? – pregunto molesto el castaño

\- por que salgo con Isshin y… lo amo – respondió la pelinaranja

\- ese maldito – susurro Aizen con rencor

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada Masaki

\- sí, estaré muy bien – contesto el castaño mirando fríamente a Masaki, antes de marcharse a su casa

Al dia siguiente Aizen pidió su cambio de escuela y se fue al extranjero

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DAMOS INICIO A LOS RECUERDOS DE COMO INICIO EL RENCOR DE AIZEN HACIA LOS KUROSAKI

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	23. capitulo 22 una tragedia anunciada

Antes que otra cosa quiero agradecer a mis lectoras, por leer mis fics y dejar sus reviews y comentarios además de tenerme la paciencia necesaria para esperar las actualizaciones.

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que leyeron amor prohibido y una promesa de navidad, realmente me divertí mucho escribiéndolos y me llena de alegría leer sus reviews con la opinión acerca de estos, espero les sigan gustando mis futuros proyectos y que continúen con sus reviews que nutren este fic.

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**Una tragedia anunciada**

Ichigo caminaba en dirección a su casa, después de haber pasado casi un mes en el hospital cuidando a Rukia, por fin podría descansar, no se había querido separar de ella debido a su pérdida de memoria y al gran cariño que le tenía sin embargo el doctor Ryuken lo convenció de irse a descansar, Rukia seria dada de alta al otro dia por lo que acepto retirarse a su casa, su padre no había puesto objeción alguna a que él se quedara en el hospital pero sabía muy bien que al llegar a casa lo inundarían con preguntas, antes de salir del hospital había preguntado por el estado de kaien, aún se encontraba grave pero había bastantes esperanzas de que sobreviviera sin embargo la nota de advertencia no lo dejaba tranquilo.

\- ¡Ichigo! – grito un moreno desde la puerta lanzándose al ataque

\- ¿Qué carajos te pasa viejo? – reclamo el pelinaranja esquivando el ataque de su padre que impacto contra el suelo

\- veo que no has perdido tus reflejos – dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie

\- ¿así es como recibes a tu hijo que lleva casi un mes fuera? – pregunto enfadado el pelinaranja cerrándole la puerta a su padre en la cara

\- Ichigo – dijo la tierna Yuzu al ver entrar a su hermano

\- por fin regresas Ichi nii – comento indiferente la gemela de cabellos negros

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra kuchiki san? – pregunto Yuzu colocando el plato con la cena de Ichigo sobre la mesa

\- mañana la darán de alta – contesto el pelinaranja tomando sentándose para cenar

\- ¡me alegra mucho! – exclamo contenta Yuzu

\- eso explica por qué estás tan tranquilo Ichi nii – bromeo la pelinegra

\- ¿te le declaraste? – pregunto ansioso Isshin

\- ¿de qué habla? – pregunto exaltado Ichigo escupiendo el bocado

\- entonces no fuiste lo suficiente hombre Ichigo – dijo Isshin lanzándose nuevamente al encuentro de Ichigo

\- déjalo cenar en paz vieja cabra- exclamo Karin golpeando a su padre

\- Masaki, nuestro hijo no es un verdadero hombre y nuestra hijas me atacan – dijo el moreno abrazando el póster enorme de su difunta esposa

\- gracias por la cena Yuzu, iré a bañarme y me dormiré – comento Ichigo levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a subir las escaleras

\- Ichigo, dejare otro almuerzo junto al tuyo para que le lleves a kuchiki san mañana que vayas a verla – le grito Yuzu desde la cocina

\- Ichi nii – susurro Karin al ver a su hermano intranquilo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

El silencio en los largos pasillos de las noches se veía interrumpido debido a unos lentos pasos que se dirigían a la oficina del director, Ichimaru gin acababa de recibir el último informe de los espadas acerca de sus blancos y debía informar al director Aizen para conocer el paso siguiente.

\- adelante – indico el castaño que miraba una foto detenidamente antes de escuchar el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta

\- buenas noches director Aizen – respondió el peliblanco abriendo la puerta para entrar en la habitación

\- ¿Qué noticias me traes gin? – pregunto serio el director colocando la fotografía sobre el escritorio con demasiada delicadeza

\- kuchiki Rukia será dada de alta mañana – contesto el peliblanco tomando asiento

\- ¿y kurosaki? – pregunto el castaño

\- ya regreso a su casa esta noche, pero mañana estará en el hospital temprano para acompañar a kuchiki – respondió nuevamente el peliblanco

\- ¿Qué me dices sobre Shiba? – pregunto el director poniéndose de pie para servirse un vaso con vodka

\- lo mantienen estable, sin embargo sigue grave – dijo finalmente el peliblanco

\- exelente, solo es cuestión de darle un empujón mas – respondió el castaño

\- ¿Qué planea hacer director Aizen? – pregunto el peliblanco con curiosidad

\- ha llegado el momento de continuar con la siguiente fase – respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción el castaño

\- reuniré a los espadas – respondió gin levantándose de la silla

\- pronto cumpliré mi venganza – dijo Aizen mirando en dirección de la Soul Society

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

El agua calienta caía sobre el escultural cuerpo de Ichigo kurosaki, estaba demasiado cansado debido a todo lo sucedido en el último mes, se había bañado varias veces en el hospital, pero no era lo mismo que encontrarse en su casa, por fin se puso a meditar acerca de lo sucedido, le había resultado muy difícil asistir a clases y no quedarse dormido debido a que no dormía bien por velar el sueño de la ojivioleta, pero todo valía la pena, había pasado todo el mes cuidando de la ojivioleta y ese tiempo no lo cambiaría por nada.

El pelinaranja salió del baño, se colocó su pijama y se recostó sobre su cama, dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a recordar lo que Byakuya les había dicho acerca de la carta de advertencia pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue leer el remitente.

-+ flash back +-

\- necesitamos hablar – le dijo Byakuya a kurosaki antes de que saliera del hospital

\- está bien vamos a la cafetería – respondió el pelinaranja

\- debemos tener mucho cuidado kurosaki – comento el pelinegro

\- ¿te refieres a la advertencia? – pregunto el ojimiel extrañado

\- así es, no solamente amenazan a Rukia, también a tu familia – dijo finalmente Byakuya entregándole la carta al pelinaranja

"Lo que le ocurrió a kuchiki Rukia no fue un accidente, la familia kuchiki corre peligro y la familia kurosaki también - atte.: Nelliel"

\- Nell – susurro Ichigo arrugando el papel incrédulo

\- nuestra familia no conoce a ninguna persona con ese nombre, sin embargo al ver tu expresión ahora sé que tu si, gracias a este recado ahora podemos estar alerta y tratar de evitar alguna catástrofe – comento Byakuya dejando la taza de té que bebía sobre la mesa y cruzando sus brazos de manera pensativa

\- ¿pero quién nos quiere hacer daño? ¿Por qué? – pregunto molesto Ichigo

\- aun no lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que es un enemigo en común y que tiene que ver con ambas familias – respondió Byakuya sereno

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – pregunto exaltado el pelinaranja

\- de nada sirve perder el control kurosaki, lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es estar alerta, ya hable con tu padre, pero me pidió no comentar nada a tus hermanas, dijo que él y tu amigo Chad se encargarían de su seguridad – contesto Byakuya

\- ¿y Rukia? – pregunto Ichigo recordando a la ojivioleta

\- ponerle un guarda espaldas solamente alertara al enemigo que sabemos que existe, por lo que no es conveniente ponerle uno a Rukia y por ello debo pedirte que tú te encargues de su seguridad junto con Renji – dijo finalmente Byakuya levantándose de su ligar para retirarse

\- ¿a qué se debe esto? – pregunto extrañado el ojimiel

\- sé que no dejaras que nada le pase – dijo Byakuya saliendo del lugar

-+ fin del flash back +-

\- no dejare que nada te pase Rukia – susurro Ichigo antes de caer dormido

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Las espadas se encontraban esperando la llegada del director Aizen alrededor de la mesa de reuniones, solamente un lugar se encontraba vacío, pero nadie le dio importancia, eso es lo que sucedía si traicionabas al director Aizen.

\- buenas noches – saludo el castaño entrando a la habitación acompañado de gin

\- buenas noches director Aizen – respondieron al unísono

\- los he reunido por que ha llegado el momento de darles nuevas instrucciones para continuar con el plan – comenzó a decir el castaño tomando asiento en su lugar

\- no entiendo ¿Por qué tanta faramalla para ganar el torneo? – reclamo Grimmjow

\- fácilmente podremos ganarle a Soul Society – lo acompaño Nnoitra

\- silencio – dijo Starrk calmando a sus compañeros

\- lo que diga el director Aizen que debemos hacer lo haremos sin protestar – dijo finalmente Ulquiorra

\- se han marcado siete blancos – comento Aizen

\- el primero de ellos es Shiba kaien, deben entrar al hospital e inyectarle este suero, le daremos el empujón que necesita para partir de este mundo – comenzó a explicar gin

\- yo me encargare – dijo seriamente Harribel

\- ¿y pro que debes hacerlo tú? – pregunto irritada Lilynette

\- porque a Ulquiorra ya lo han visto varias veces y será sospechoso – respondió seriamente la rubia

\- calma Lilynette – trato de tranquilizarla Starrk

\- el segundo blanco es Ichigo kurosaki, deben espiarlo, averiguar sus habilidades y distraerlo de ser necesario – continuo el peliblanco

\- yo me encargo del pelos de zanahoria - dijo divertido Grimmjow

\- el tercer blanco es kuchiki Byakuya, de igual manera deben seguirlo – dijo gin

\- yo me hare cargo – contesto Ulquiorra

\- el cuarto blanco es Isshin kurosaki – continuo gin

\- yo – dijo Starrk bostezando

\- kuchiki Rukia es el quinto blanco – dijo el peliblanco

\- yo seguiré a la kuchiki – contesto Nnoitra

\- y finalmente Yuzu kurosaki – termino gin

\- yo la vigilare – respondió Lilynette

\- su misión es seguirlo cada dia, descubrir sus habilidades y lo que hacen nada más con excepción de Shiba – termino el director

\- peor dijo que eran siete blancos – comento Lilynette

\- el séptimo blanco es averiguar la estrategia de sol Society pero este es encargo de gin – respondió el castaño levantándose de su lugar

Todos se levantaron de su lugar después que el director Aizen salió de la habitación y se retiraron a sus habitaciones el dia de mañana comenzarían con su nueva operación

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo salió corriendo de su casa, llevaba tanto tiempo sin descansar tranquilamente que se había quedado dormido, afortunadamente Yuzu había dejado los dos almuerzos listos, llego rápidamente al hospital para acompañar a Rukia.

\- adelante- respondió la ojivioleta a la persona que tocaba la puerta

\- buenos días Rukia – dijo Ichigo entrando a la habitación tímidamente

\- llegas tarde idiota – le reclamo la pelinegra

\- ¿a quién llamas idiota, enana? – pregunto el pelinaranja exaltado

\- a ti, pelos de zanahoria – contesto molesta la ojivioleta

\- veo que se siente mejor señorita kuchiki – interrumpió Ryuken que entraba en la habitación para dar de alta a Rukia

\- lo lamento doctor Ishida – se disculpó la pelinegra

\- me alegra ver que ya está lista para irse – respondió el doctor ignorando la cara de molestia de Ichigo

\- muchas gracias por todo – agradeció con una reverencia Rukia

\- la quiero ver en una semana – respondió el peliblanco entregándole a Rukia sus papeles con el alta y saliendo de la habitación

\- vámonos ya – dijo Ichigo acercándose a la puerta

Rukia salió detrás de él, agradeció a las enfermeras y le dio alcance al pelinaranja que la esperaba en la salida del hospital, se distrajo por un momento y chocó contra una enfermera morena de cabello rubio

\- lo lamento – se disculpó la pelinegra

\- no hay cuidado - contesto la rubia continuando con su camino

\- hey Rukia – llamo Ichigo a la ojivioleta que miraba con interés el pasillo por donde se fue la enfermera con la que choco

\- Ichigo – respondió Rukia al llamado del pelinaranja

\- llegaremos tarde – se quejó Ichigo molesto

\- más tarde me gustaría venir a ver a kaien dono – dijo Rukia alcanzando a Ichigo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Esa mañana se había puesto en marcha la segunda fase del plan malévolo del director de las noches, Lilynette, Starrk, Ulquiorra y gin partieron para encargarse de sus objetivos, Harribel, Grimmjow y Nnoitra en dirección del hospital, ahí se moverían cada uno acorde a su misión

\- ¿de donde sacaste el disfraz de enfermera? – pregunto sorprendido Grimmjow

\- de la enfermería de la escuela – respondió seria Harribel

\- ahí vienen – comento Nnoitra

\- nos vemos después – se despidieron ambos de la rubia

Harribel camino en dirección de la habitación de kaien, una enfermera, le saludo por lo que se distrajo y choco con Rukia, después de que se disculpara continuo con su camino, llego a la habitación del pelinegro y entro con mucho cuidado de no ser vista, minutos antes se habían encargado de las cámaras de seguridad para que no pudieran incriminarla en nada, miro al pelinegro postrado en la cama conectado a todos eso aparatos, un respirado, una diálisis etc., pero ni siquiera aquella imagen hizo que se apiadara de él, saco una jeringa del bolso de su atuendo y la inyecto en el suero que pasaba por su mano.

\- hasta nunca Shiba kaien – dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO, Y VALIERA LA PENA LA ESPERA, HE TENIDO MIL OCUPACIONES POR LO QUE NO PODÍA ACTUALIZAR, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DÍGANME SI LES ABURREN LOS FICS LARGOS COMO ESTE, APROXIMADAMENTE SERAN50 CAPÍTULOS, SÉ QUE AÚN NO SE SABE POR QUÉ TAMBIÉN ATACA AIZEN A LA FAMILIA KUCHIKI PERO MÁS ADELANTE SE ACLARARA TODO, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	24. capitulo 23 corazones unidos

Antes que otra cosa quiero agradecer a mis lectoras y lectores, por leer mis fics y dejar sus reviews y comentarios además de tenerme la paciencia necesaria para esperar las actualizaciones.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los leyeron amor prohibido y una promesa de navidad.

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**Corazones unidos**

Rukia e Ichigo llegaron corriendo a sus clases, gracias a sus compañeros habían podido ponerse al corriente con sus clases y trabajos, ya que les llevaban sus apuntes al hospital.

\- buen dia kuchiki san – saludo tatsuki al ver entrar a la pelinegra al salón

\- Rukia, te extrañamos mucho – la abrazo efusivamente Matsumoto

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto preocupada momo

\- mucho mejor momo, gracias por preguntar – respondió con una sonrisa la ojivioleta a sus compañeras

Las extrañaba mucho, hacia bastante tiempo que estaba en el hospital por lo que no había podido hablar mucho con ellas y extrañaba la vida de escuela; por otro lado Ichigo se encontraba en su pupitre rodeado de todos sus amigos que preguntaban por la salud de Rukia y kaien.

\- vi que llegaste hoy con Rukia – comento Renji alegre

\- ¿Cómo sigue kuchiki? – pregunto Uryu acomodándose los lentes

\- está mucho mejor, por fin pudo presentarse a clases – respondió sin mucho detalle el pelinaranja

\- ¿y kaien? – pregunto Tōshirō seriamente

\- pues – Ichigo no sabía cómo explicarles la situación

\- ¿Cuándo regresara a clases? – pregunto Renji finalmente

\- la verdad no se sabe, está muy grave y no se ve mucha mejoría – respondió seriamente el pelinaranja

Los profesores llegaron a los salones por lo que la plática se terminó, las clases pasaron rápidamente, estaban cerca de las fechas para el torneo por lo que debían abarcar más temas para terminar el programa a tiempo. La hora del receso por fin llego, el pelinaranja salió del salón acompañado por sus tres amigos, llegaron al pie del cerezo donde siempre almorzaban con las chicas y esperaron a que llegaran.

\- he Rukia – grito Renji emocionado de ver a su amiga de la infancia

\- Renji no respiro – se quejó la pelinegra pateando al pelirrojo

\- no has perdido tu toque sutil Rukia – dijo divertida tatsuki

\- iremos a comprar algo, ¿quieren que les traigamos algo? – preguntaron Tōshirō y Uryu antes de ir a la tienda

\- no gracias - respondieron momo, Tatsuki y Matsumoto

\- ¿Rukia quieres algo? – pregunto Tōshirō

\- mi hermana te mando el almuerzo – contesto Ichigo, interrumpiendo la respuesta de la ojivioleta

\- etto… gracias – respondió Rukia sorprendida

Tōshirō, Renji y Uryu fueron a comprar su almuerzo, no había mucha gente ese dia en la tienda por lo que regresaron pronto con los demás

\- ¿y qué tal fue tu estancia en el hospital? – pregunto Tōshirō bebiendo un poco de jugo de uva

\- pues… fue muy agradable en lo que cabe – respondió la ojivioleta

\- nunca hemos recibido una queja del hospital desde que mi padre está a cargo de la administración – dijo Uryu con una sonrisa de orgullo

\- Rukia no podía quejarse ya que tenía a Ichigo cuidando de ella – comento divertida Matsumoto causando que Rukia escupiera su jugo

\- te has puesto roja kuchiki san – dijo momo sorprendida

\- eso… no es cierto… la cabeza de zanahoria no sabe atender como se debe a una joven indefensa como yo – dijo Rukia fingiendo sufrimiento

\- ¿a quien le dices zanahoria enana? – exclamo el pelinaranja exaltado

\- pues a ti idiota – le respondió la ojivioleta retándolo con la mirada

Todos comenzaron a reír, extrañaban mucho las peleas de sus amigos en los recreos y aun que ellos lo negaran todos se daban cuenta que se entendían muy bien ese par, las risas se vieron interrumpidas cuando el teléfono de Uryu sonó

\- hola – dijo el de lentes

\- Uryu, necesito que busques al señor kuchiki inmediatamente – dijo su padre desde el otro lado de la línea

\- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto serio Uryu ante la actitud de su padre

\- Shiba kaien – comenzó a decir el peliblanco cuando lo llamaron por el alta voz

\- entiendo – dijo Uryu antes de colgar

\- ¿sucede algo Uryu? – pregunto Renji

\- te has puesto muy serio con esa llamada – dijo tatsuki preocupada

\- era mi padre – respondió el de lentes poniéndose de pie

\- ¿dijo algo malo? – pregunto preocupada momo

\- debemos ir con el profesor kuchiki – contesto Uryu comenzando a caminar

Todos lo miraron extrañados y rápidamente le siguieron, rápidamente llegaron a la oficina de Byakuya y tocaron para poder entrar

\- adelante - respondió Byakuya desde su silla

\- buen dia profesor – dijeron los jóvenes al unísono

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto seriamente Byakuya quitando la vista de sus papeles para mirar a los alumnos

\- mi padre me ha llamado para pedirme que se comunique con el – dijo serio Uryu

\- ¿y para eso deben venir todos? – pregunto fríamente Byakuya

\- los he dejado venir porque es un asunto que nos interesa a todos profesor, ellos necesitan saber que sucede – respondió Uryu sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada del kuchiki

\- ¿y qué asunto es?- pregunto Byakuya sin entender

\- es sobre Shiba kaien – contesto Uryu mirando a sus compañeros

\- ¿le ha pasado algo? – pregunto Rukia preocupada

\- kaien es amigo de todos nosotros – dijo Renji descifrando la pregunta de la mente de Byakuya

\- está bien esperen afuera – respondió Byakuya tomando el teléfono

Todos salieron de la habitación para esperar las noticias de su amigo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos de las noches, regresaba de una misión bien ejecutada, la junta seria más tarde por lo que debía presentarse a entrenar, no lamentaba lo que había hecho, una orden debía ejecutarse sin resentimiento alguno, el director tendría sus razón y ella solamente debía cumplir con su mandato, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un peliblanco de mirada zorruna que la esperaba en la entrada del gimnasio

\- buenas tardes Harribel chan – saludo el peliblanco

\- buenas tardes subdirector – respondió la rubia haciendo una reverencia

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu misión? – pregunto curioso el peliblanco

\- se ha ejecutado como lo han pedido – respondió la morena

\- cuanta seriedad – dijo divertido el peliblanco

\- tendrá el informe completo esta tarde en la reunión – respondo la rubia

\- tan eficaz como siempre Harribel chan – dijo el subdirector antes de despedirse

La rubia entro al gimnasio sin más contratiempos, eran competidores de elite por lo que debían entrenar arduamente.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya colgó el teléfono, se levantó de su asiento, guardo sus papeles y salió de su oficina, afuera estaba esperándolo Rukia y sus amigos, Ishida Uryu estaba en lo cierto, ellos eran amigos de Shiba kaien y les concernía lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y rápidamente Rukia le dio alcance.

\- ¿nii sama que sucede? – pregunto preocupada Rukia

\- voy con el director, dile a tus amigos que vallan por sus cosas – respondió fríamente Byakuya

\- ¿nuestras cosas? – pregunto sin entender la ojivioleta

\- los veré en la entrada, iremos al hospital – contesto Byakuya tocando la puerta del director para poder entrar

Rukia observo por unos momentos la puerta por donde entro su hermano, algo en su corazón le decía que lo que estaba por saber era algo terrible, corrió hasta donde sus compañeros y les comunico la orden de Byakuya, a pesar de sentir miedo de lo que sucedía era una kuchiki y debía mantener su temple

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya entro a la oficina del director, debía comunicarle lo que sucedía con Shiba kaien, desde el incidente el director había estado muy pendiente de la situación ya que se trataba de un alumno destacado de su institución.

\- buenas tardes director Yamamoto – saludo el pelinegro

-¿Qué noticias me trae profesor kuchiki? – pregunto el director

\- me temo que no muy buenas – respondió el mayor de los kuchiki

\- deme el informe – ordeno el director

\- hace unos momentos he hablado con el doctor Ishida, la salud de Shiba kaien ha empeorado, no cree que pase la noche – respondió el pelinegro seriamente

\- esto es muy extraño – comento Yamamoto

\- aparentemente algo ha afectado su delicado estado pero solamente se sabrá si algo lo causo en la necropsia – comento fríamente Byakuya

\- era uno de nuestros mejores alumnos y tanto tu como yo sospechamos que no fue un accidente todo esto – respondió el director

\- vengo a pedirle que me permita llevar a sus amigos a despedirlo – dijo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia

\- está bien, vallan inmediatamente al hospital y avísame en cuanto haya partido, ¿le han avisado a su familia? – pregunto el de barba

\- ya no tiene familia cercana – respondió el pelinegro

\- entonces avísanos en cuanto puedas lo que suceda – dijo el director dejando que Byakuya se retirara

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo, Renji, Uryu y Tōshirō llegaron a su salón, rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y salieron para encontrarse con Byakuya en la entrada como ordeno, al llegar a la entrada Rukia ya se encontraba esperándolos

\- he Rukia, fuiste muy rápido – dijo tratando de bromear Renji

\- ¿Dónde dejaste a Matsumoto, tatsuki y momo? – pregunto Tōshirō

\- etto… venían detrás de mí – respondió Rukia apenada por olvidarse de sus compañeras por la prisa

\- ahí vienen – comento Uryu señalando a sus compañeras

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ichigo preocupado ante la actitud de la ojivioleta

\- claro que si Ichigo – respondió la ojivioleta con una sonrisa fingida

\- todo saldrá bien – dijo Ichigo abrazando a Rukia para tratar de calmarla, la conocía lo suficiente a la ojivioleta para saber que le mentía

La limosina de la familia kuchiki llego a la entrada adornada por rosas rojas de la Soul Society, Byakuya descendió del vehículo y llamo al grupo que lo esperaba para ir al hospital, rápidamente todos subieron a la limosina.

Al llegar al hospital los ocupantes de la limosina descendieron del vehículo y caminaron apresuradamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al área de enfermeras de terapia intensiva donde se encontrarían con el doctor Ishida

\- papá – le llamo Uryu a su padre que salía de una habitación

\- ya estamos aquí doctor – dijo Byakuya seriamente

\- síganme, hablemos en mi oficina – ordeno el peliblanco mientras entregaba el expediente que traía a la enfermera

Todos siguieron al doctor Ishida hasta su oficina en silencio, se podía sentir el nerviosismo y la tensión en todo momento, en cada paso, sabían que lo que les fuera a decir no sería alentador sin embargo la esperanza muere hasta el último momento, permanecían en silencio por que no sabían que decir, además se encontraban en un hospital y no sería bien visto atacar al doctor con preguntas en pleno pasillo y molestar a los demás pacientes.

\- adelante – señalo Ryuken Ishida abriendo la puerta de su oficina y permitiendo el paso al grupo que lo seguía

\- ¿Cómo esta kaien dono? – pregunto Rukia desesperadamente

\- tranquila señorita kuchiki – respondió el doctor tratando de tranquilizar a la joven

\- cálmate Rukia – dijo Byakuya desde una esquina de la oficina

\- lo siento – se disculpó la pelinegra sentándose en un sofá junto a Ichigo

\- está bien, estoy aquí – le susurro Ichigo a la ojivioleta tomando su mano fuertemente para darle su apoyo

\- dinos cuál es la situación de Shiba kaien papá – dijo Uryu desde otro sofá

\- como sabrán desde el accidente Shiba kaien ha tenido recaídas en varias ocasiones, lamentablemente no ha despertado desde aquel dia – comenzó a decir el peliblanco recargándose en su silla

\- pero en todo este tiempo había estado estable ¿no es así? – pregunto tatsuki

\- hemos logrado estabilizarlo en varias ocasiones sin embargo – Ryuken detuvo un momento su explicación debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas

\- ¿Qué sucede doctor? – pregunto impaciente Renji

\- Shiba kaien ya no despertara – dijo finalmente el peliblanco

\- ¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto momo nerviosa

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto Tōshirō

\- por la mañana ha tenido otra crisis, tiene muerte cerebral, su corazón ya no late por si solo – comenzó a explicar el Ryuken lo más comprensible posible

\- ¿entonces ha muerto? – pregunto horrorizada Matsumoto

\- aun no – respondió fríamente Ryuken

\- ¿quieres decir que sigue en estado vegetativo? – pregunto incrédulo Ichigo

\- ¿Cuándo lo desconectaran? – continuo la pregunta Uryu

\- ha estado conectado desde la mañana, le he comunicado a Shiba Kukaku lo sucedido y ha ordenado que espere su llegada para desconectarlo y declarar su muerte oficialmente – respondió seriamente el peliblanco cruzando sus brazos

\- quiero verlo – dijo Rukia que había permanecido en silencio

\- Rukia – susurro Ichigo preocupado

\- no tratare de persuadirla para no hacerlo, sin embargo no puedo dejarla ir sola, aun no está dada de alta y podría ser muy fuerte la impresión – comenzó a decir Ryuken levantándose de su escritorio

\- yo la acompañare – interrumpió Ichigo

\- está bien, entrega esto a la enfermera para que les permitan pasar – dijo Ryuken entregándole un papel a Ichigo antes de que saliera junto con Rukia de la oficina

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? – pregunto Byakuya que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces

\- Shiba Kukaku se hará cargo del papeleo y lo concerniente a la ceremonia, ahora solo queda informar a sus demás amigos – respondió el doctor suspirando

\- yo le avisare a Inoue para que avise a los demás – dijo Uryu sacando su celular

\- es momento de retirarnos, el doctor Ishida debe tener más pendientes, nos veremos más tarde, avísanos el lugar de la ceremonia Uryu – comenzó a decir Renji levantándose

Todos se despidieron del peliblanco y salieron de la habitación, debían procesar lo sucedido y prepararse para la ceremonia funeraria de su amigo, a pesar de que no todos lo conocían tan bien como los kuchiki entendían su dolor y lamentaban su muerte a pesar de todo era su amigo y todos tenían sus corazones unidos

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO 23 ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO, LO SIENTO DEBÍA MATAR A KAIEN, NO ES NADA PERSONAL PERO ES UN MODO DE ACERCAR A ICHIGO Y RUKIA, AÚN QUEDAN MUCHAS INCÓGNITAS EN ESTE FIC, ESPERO NO LES ESTÉ ABURRIENDO, LAMENTO MUCHO SI TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO A VECES ME FALTA TIEMPO Y A VECES TENGO CONGELAMIENTO CEREBRAL EN LA INSPIRACIÓN, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	25. capitulo 24 triste noche

Hola, de nuevo por aquí, lamento mucho la demora, apuesto que pensaron que los dejaría con el fic colgado XD, pues aquí andamos de nuevo, de verdad una disculpa por mi larga ausencia, pero tuve unos inconvenientes muy fuertes; espero les guste el capítulo que la verdad si me costó algo escribirlo.

Quiero agradecer a mis lectoras y lectores, por leer mis fics y dejar sus reviews y comentarios además de tenerme la paciencia necesaria para esperar las actualizaciones; de verdad quiero disculparme por la demora, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes de salud más el regreso a la universidad.

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**Triste noche**

Comenzaba a caer la noche en la ciudad de karakura, el horario de visitas estaba a punto de terminar, las familias comenzaban a despedirse de sus enfermos para volver al otro dia; en los pasillos del área de cuidados intensivos solamente se escuchaban los aparatos de las habitaciones, un par de jóvenes se cambiaban de ropa para entrar a la última habitación del hospital.

La pareja de jóvenes caminaban por el pasillo luciendo con su característico porte el traje azul, para la ojivioleta fue el un pasillo eterno, al faltar un cuarto para llegar a su destino y sintió que las piernas le fallaban, su compañero pelinaranja al notar la reacción de la joven la tomo del brazo tiernamente

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado Ichigo

\- si – titubeo Rukia para contestar

\- podemos venir en otro momento – comento el pelinaranja

\- no Ichigo, necesito hacer esto – respondió decidida la ojivioleta

La pareja continuo su camino por el último tramo del pasillo, llegaron hasta un enorme ventanal polarizado, a un costado una enorme puerta de cristal a través de la cual se podía visualizar el interior del cuarto, al fondo un hombre recostado en una cama, sin presentar movimiento alguno fuera de la respiración, la ojivioleta miro la perilla y la tomo para abrir la puerta, el pelinaranja observaba el letrero colocado "Shiba kaien" decía el nombre del paciente, una línea roja denotando su estado de gravedad y debajo colocado su expediente

\- llego el momento – pensó en voz alta la ojivioleta empujando la puerta

\- será mejor que espere aquí – comento el pelinaranja ocultando su preocupación

\- Ichigo – susurro la pelinegra mirando fijamente a su acompañante

\- supongo que querrás estar sola con kaien – contesto Ichigo fingiendo una sonrisa

\- quiero que me acompañes por favor – imploro Rukia con la mirada

El pelinaranja solamente asintió y acompaño a la pelinegra adentro de la habitación, el silencio de la habitación únicamente era interrumpido por el sonido de los aparatos que mantenían con vida al moreno, una manguera conectada a su boca le permitía respirar, y una maquina más grande conectada a su pecho mantenía latiendo su corazón, en la atmosfera se sentía la presencia de la muerte inevitable, Ichigo lo sabía muy bien y a pesar de saber que Rukia no conocía de medicina como el sabía que también sentía la pesadez en el ambiente.

\- kaien dono – susurro la ojivioleta acercándose a la cama del moreno, "bip, bip" Ichigo solamente la observaba a la pelinegra

\- lo lamento tanto – dijo Rukia con las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos – todo esto es mi culpa – continuo la ojivioleta – debería ser yo quien este en tu lugar – Rukia tomo la mano de kaien entre las suyas – lo lamento mucho de verdad – Rukia comenzó a llorar

Ichigo había permanecido inerte, observando la conducta de la ojivioleta, jamás pensó verla tan vulnerable, tan frágil ante sus ojos y el no poder hacer nada, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Rukia cuando entro el doctor Ryuken

\- lamento interrumpir señorita kuchiki, la hermana del señor Shiba ya llego y desea verlo antes de que sea desconectado – se disculpó el peliblanco con seriedad

La ojivioleta no respondió nada, seguía llorando al pie de la cama del moreno, Ryuken comenzó a acercarse a la pelinegra pero Ichigo lo detuvo pidiéndole que lo dejara a él con un gesto de la mano cuando Shiba Kukaku entro en la habitación

\- Rukia – llamo el pelinaranja a la ojivioleta acariciando tiernamente su cabello

\- un poco más Ichigo – imploro Rukia sin moverse de su posición

\- su hermana está aquí, debemos irnos – insistió el pelinaranja hincándose a la altura de la pelinegra

Ambos comenzaron a levantarse, Rukia apoyada del brazo de Ichigo ya que sentía que le faltaba la fuerza para salir de la habitación, al llegar frente a Kukaku que permanecía mirando todo desde la entrada hicieron una reverencia, estaban a punto de salir cuando un susurro llamo su atención

\- Miyako – susurro el moreno desde su cama

\- kaien dono – grito Rukia adentrándose en la habitación nuevamente seguida por Ichigo y Kukaku

\- Miyako – volvió a decir kaien con su último aliento

El pitido ininterrumpido del monitor se escuchó estruendosamente en la cabeza de Rukia, kaien acababa de morir frente a sus ojos, delante de ella, de Ichigo y de su hermana, de su hermana que no hacía nada por pedir ayuda y miraba solamente a su hermano, Rukia intento salir a pedir a Rukia cuando se sintió mareada, rápidamente Ichigo la sostuvo en sus brazos

\- Rukia – dijo Ichigo para tratar que Rukia reaccionara

\- enfermera, llame al doctor Ryuken por favor – dijo Kukaku a la enfermera que entraba en la habitación ante la alarma

La enfermera salió corriendo en busca del doctor, rápidamente llego el doctor Ryuken seguido de la enfermera, se acercó a observar los monitores y dio indicaciones a la enfermera, Ichigo veía la escena con la ojivioleta inconsciente en sus brazos, Ryuken estaba a punto de iniciar con las compresiones de resucitación cuando una voz lo interrumpió

\- no se moleste Ishida – dijo Kukaku en tono autoritario

\- como usted prefiera Shiba san – respondió el peliblanco entendiendo la postura de la ahora líder del clan Shiba

\- mejor indíquele a Ichigo donde poner a la señorita kuchiki – comento la pelinegra mirando a su hermano que parecía dormido

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – pregunto Ichigo extrañado al no reconocer a la joven

\- llévala a mi consultorio kurosaki, enseguida voy – respondió el peliblanco al notar el estado de la ojivioleta

\- ¿nunca la había visto, como es que sabe mi nombre? – volvió a preguntar el pelinaranja ignorando las indicaciones del doctor Ishida

\- deberías preocuparte más por tu amiga – comento con molestia Kukaku

Ichigo reacciono ante las palabras de la pelinegra, rápidamente salió de la habitación con la ojivioleta en brazos en dirección del consultorio del peliblanco.

\- lamento mucho su perdida Kukaku san – dijo el peliblanco a Kukaku después de que Ichigo saliera de la habitación

\- no te preocupes Ishida, ahora está mejor – respondió la pelinegra con serenidad

\- te dejare un momento con tu hermano, mientras preparo el papeleo – comento el peliblanco saliendo de la habitación

Kukaku cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano inerte, lo miro fijamente, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, acaricio lentamente su mejilla que comenzaba a enfriarse y se volvió a dirigir hacia la puerta

\- descansa en paz hermano, salúdame a Miyako san – dijo la pelinegra antes de salir de la habitación

\- solamente necesito que firme estos papeles – dijo el doctor Ryuken acercándose a la joven que salía del pasillo de terapia intensiva

\- nos vemos en la noche, avísele a todos por favor – comento Kukaku entregando los papeles firmados al peliblanco y retirándose por otro pasillo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

La campana indicando el final de las clases del dia sonaron por todo el instituto karakura, las gemelas kurosaki, acompañadas por Chad y Mizuiro esperaba a cierta pelinaranja que había olvidado su libro en el salón

\- buenas tardes – saludo un pelirrojo al grupo

\- Abarai san – respondieron extrañados ante la presencia del pelirrojo

\- ¿dónde está Orihime? – pregunto tatsuki que venía detrás de Renji

\- tatsuki chan – susurro Karin sorprendida

\- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada Yuzu

\- traemos malas noticias – dijo Renji lo más tranquilo que pudo

\- ¿kurosaki kun está bien? – pregunto Orihime asustando a todos con su llegada

\- tranquila Orihime – trato de tranquilizarla tatsuki

\- Ichigo está bien, se trata de kaien dono – dijo Renji ocultando su tristeza

\- ¿empeoro su situación? – pregunto Mizuiro nervioso

\- no – respondió tatsuki bajando la mirada

\- ¿Qué sucede entonces? – pregunto Chad

\- falleció – dijo finalmente Renji agachando el rostro

Todos quedaron impactados ante la noticia, no habían pensado en la probabilidad de que falleciera su amigo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

La noticia del deceso de Shiba kaien recorrió toda la ciudad, la luna comenzaba a salir iluminando con su tenue luz ciudad, en el ambiente podía sentirte la pena de haber perdido un gran amigo, un exelente colega, una gran persona, los carros de algunos conocidos del clan Shiba y de los distintos colegios comenzaba a llegar a la mansión kuchiki para dar el último adiós al moreno.

\- agradezco tu amabilidad kuchiki – agradeció la ahora líder del clan Shiba

\- no tiene por qué agradecer Shiba dono – respondió el pelinegro

\- de verdad… te agradezco que arreglaras todo lo del funeral de mi hermano Byakuya – comenzó a decir Kukaku mientras caminaba en dirección del salón principal para la ceremonia

\- es lo de menos que podía hacer… gracias a el Rukia está viva – respondió seriamente Byakuya mientras acompañaba a la pelinegra

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Orihime acababa de llegar a su apartamento, rápidamente se dio un baño y busco su ropa para alistarse, aun no podía terminar de procesar la terrible noticia que les habían dado, Shiba kaien había muerto, apenas hace unos días lo habían visto en clases, molestando a Ichigo y a Rukia y ahora debían darle su último adiós, al salir de clases todos habían partido a sus hogares para alistarse para la ceremonia y habían quedado de verse en casa de Uryu a las 8 para llegar juntos.

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche el timbre de la casa de los Ishida sonó, Ryuken Ishida se encontraba bebiendo té en el estudio cuando vio pasar una larga cabellera naranja acompañada de otra joven de cabellera negra.

\- buenas noches doctor Ishida – saludaron al unísono

\- buenas noches, los demás están esperando en la sala – respondió el peliblanco señalando la habitación contigua

\- ¿Quién falta por llegar? – pregunto impaciente Matsumoto que había llegado muy temprano junto Tōshirō

\- solamente tatsuki e Inoue – respondió Uryu sobándose la cien

\- buenas noches – saludo tatsuki que entraba a la habitación seguida de su mejor amiga pelinaranja

\- por fin llegan – reclamo Keigo

\- se nos hizo un poco tarde por que no encontraba mi traje – se disculpó Orihime

\- no se preocupen – la tranquilizo Mizuiro

\- ya nos podemos ir entonces – comento Chad

\- así es, le informare a mi padre – afirmo Uryu saliendo de la habitación

\- ¿y kurosaki kun? – pregunto la pelinaranja preocupada por no ver al ojimiel

\- el ya está en la mansión kuchiki – respondió Renji

\- ¿Cómo que ya está allá, y sus hermanas? – pregunto tatsuki confundida

\- ellas llegaran con el papa de kurosaki – respondió Uryu entrando en la habitación junto con su padre

\- Ichigo no quiso dejar a Rukia sola por lo que se arreglara en la mansión kuchiki, su padre ya le lleva su traje – comento Renji sin darle importancia

\- es momento de irnos – dijo finalmente Uryu notando la expresión de celos de la pelinaranja al escuchar de su amigo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron juntos a la mansión kuchiki, tomaron un poco de te mientras esperaban la llegada de su padre y sus hermanas, Ichigo no había querido dejar sola a Rukia debido a lo sucedido minutos antes en el hospital, desde ese momento Rukia estaba como un zombi, por más que había tratado de animarla nada daba resultado por lo que decidió solo hacerle compañía.

Su padre no tardó mucho en llegar con su ropa adecuada para la ocasión, sus hermanas saludaron a Rukia efusivamente sin embargo ella no estaba tan animada, afortunadamente Yuzu y Karin estaban tan impresionadas con la mansión que no prestaron mucha atención al ánimo de la ojivioleta.

\- gracias viejo – dijo Ichigo tomando la bolsa que su padre le extendía

\- aquí está todo lo que necesitas – respondió el moreno con seriedad

\- voy a cambiarme – respondió el pelinaranja

\- iré a ver a tus hermanas – dijo Isshin caminando por el pasillo

\- oye… Kukaku san está en el salón – comento Ichigo antes de retirarse de la habitación para alcanzar a Rukia que se había adelantado por un pasillo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Isshin camino por la mansión kuchiki hasta llegar al salón donde se realizaría el funeral de kaien, recordaba muy bien los pasillos de la mansión kuchiki, su infancia la había pasado ahí, sin embargo era algo de lo que no había hablado con sus hijos nunca, desde que se había casado con Masaki había dejado atrás todo aquel mundo de linajes.

\- cuanto tiempo sin verte Isshin – comento una voz muy familiar que saco al moreno de sus pensamientos

\- buenas noches Kukaku – saludo Isshin tratando de parecer lo más normal posible ante la situación

\- a mí no tienes por qué engañarme tonto – dijo la pelinegra dándole un golpe en la cabeza al moreno

\- siempre haciéndote la fuerte – sonrió Isshin ante aquel gesto fraternal

\- ambos estimábamos mucho a kaien – respondió melancólica la joven

\- pero más tu por ser tu hermano – contesto Isshin mirando el féretro negro posado a media habitación

\- era un terco empedernido, le dije que no debía venir a tratar de enamorar a la pequeña kuchiki – comento con una sonrisa de medio lado Kukaku

\- lamento mucho lo que paso, sin embargo no debes culpar a Rukia – dijo Isshin

\- no la culpo, finalmente kaien está junto a Miyako – comento Kukaku mirando hacia la noche mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

\- finalmente esta con la mujer que siempre amo – afirmo Isshin acompañando a la joven con su cigarrillo

\- Ichigo ha crecido mucho, al igual que tus hijas – comento la líder del clan Shiba al ver a las gemelas correr en el jardín

\- gracias por no decirles nada – dijo agradecido el moreno

\- eso no me corresponde, tú lo harás cuando lo consideres oportuno – finalizo la pelinegra apagando su cigarrillo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo de la mansión kuchiki, saber que el momento de despedir a su gran amigo llegaba y saber que debía dar la cara a la hermana del hombre que había muerto por su culpa la aterraba, dejo a Ichigo con su padre en la habitación pero eso no le importaba, ella solo quería huir, el pelinaranja corría por el enorme pasillo buscando a Rukia, como es que era tan rápida la enana, por fin la vio al dar vuelta en una esquina.

\- oye Rukia – llamo a la ojivioleta

\- déjame en paz Ichigo – respondió la pelinegra tratando de escapar nuevamente

\- ven aquí enana del demonio – le reclamo Ichigo tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca para evitar su huida

\- te dije que me dejes – dijo Rukia tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinaranja

\- solamente dime dónde puedo cambiarme – contesto el pelinaranja arrogando la mano de la joven con desprecio

\- Ichigo – susurro la ojivioleta ante el acto del pelinaranja

\- ¿y bien? – pregunto impaciente el ojimiel

\- en aquella habitación – respondió aun atónita la ojivioleta

Ichigo simplemente camino hasta la habitación y entro cerrando fuertemente la puerta, Rukia solamente se había quedado observando al pelinaranja sin entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Bueno aquí termina la actualización de hoy, a mi punto de vista es algo largo me parece que es el más largo que he hecho, les prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, déjenme sus reviews y comentarios diciendo que les pareció por favor.


	26. capitulo 25 Desesperacion

Hola mis queridas lectoras, aquí estoy de vuelta para actualizar el fic, lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, tuve inconvenientes debido a que estudio y trabajo y fue un semestre muy pesado, además mi bebe falleció y estuve de luto; pero aquí estamos de regreso, ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que actualizare más seguido

Agradezco los reviews q dejaron, * jailys-sama: ya entenderás por que se molestó Ichigo, * gzn: se entera mucho más adelante casi terminando el fic

Quiero agradecer el apoyo de mis lectoras y lectores de mis fics ichiruki

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**Desesperación**

Ichigo corría por los pasillos de la mansión kuchiki, Rukia se había ido dejándolo solo con su padre y sin decirle donde podía arreglarse, entendía muy bien la situación, sabía que Rukia estaba devastada con lo sucedido con kaien, sin embargo no entendía por qué se negaba a recibir su ayuda, ¿acaso no entendía?, desde el dia del accidente él había estado a su lado a cada momento, ¿Por qué no le permitía compartir su dolor?

Ichigo estaba confundido y molesto, él sabía perfectamente lo que era perder un ser querido y sentir culpa, lo había vivido en carne propia y no quería que Rukia pasara el mismo sufrimiento que él, no quería ver apagada su luz por aquella tragedia, por fin diviso a la pelinegra dando vuelta en un pasillo, le llamo para que lo esperara.

\- Rukia – llamo el pelinaranja unos pasos atrás

\- déjame en paz Ichigo – respondió la pelinegra caminando más rápido

\- ven aquí enana del demonio – dijo Ichigo molesto tomando fuertemente la muñeca de Rukia para detenerla

\- te dije que me dejes – respondió Rukia tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinaranja sin conseguirlo

\- solamente dime dónde puedo cambiarme – soltó el pelinaranja arrogando la mano de la ojivioleta con desprecio

\- Ichigo – susurro la ojivioleta ante el acto del pelinaranja

\- ¿y bien? – pregunto impaciente el ojimiel, estaba muy molesto ante la actitud de Rukia

\- en aquella habitación – respondió Rukia, atónita ante la reacción de Ichigo

Rukia solo pudo ver a Ichigo adentrarse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta fuertemente, sabía que algo lo había molestado, sospechaba que se debía a que lo había dejado sin decirle nada, ¿pero acaso no entendía su situación?, claro que no, como podía el entender lo que ella sentía en esos momentos, era culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo, era su funeral el que debieron estar realizando.

Rukia camino unas puertas más para llegar a su habitación, se adentró en ella y visualizo cada rincón, desde el dia del accidente no había estado en ese lugar, ahora le parecía extraño, sobre la cama había tendido un hermosos kimono negro de seda, con la silueta de unas mariposas lilas bordadas discretamente, lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a vestirse con lágrimas en los ojos.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo entro en la habitación y cerro fuertemente la puerta, estaba molesto y frustrado, ¿Cómo podía ayudar a la pelinegra si no lo dejaba?, comenzó a sacar el traje negro que le había llevado su padre, mientras comenzaba a vestirse recordaba el dia de la muerte de su madre, desde aquel dia no había tenido que asistir a ningún otro funeral, estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdo que no podía encontrar su zapato, por lo que comenzó a buscarlo debajo de la cama cuando encontró una foto debajo de la cama junto a su zapato desaparecido, recogió la foto y la observo detenidamente, una mujer idéntica a Rukia aparecía sonriente, al dar vuelta a la foto pudo leer "Hisana Kuchiki" en ese momento Ichigo recordó que había visto una foto igual en el salón de ceremonias con veladoras iluminándola junto al abuelo de Byakuya.

\- Ichigo, ¿estás listo? – pregunto una mujer al otro lado de la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinaranja

\- sí, ya salgo Yoruichi san – respondió el pelinaranja colocándose su zapato rápidamente para salir de la habitación

\- ya llegaron tus demás compañeros, están esperándote en el salón – dijo Yoruichi comenzando a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Rukia

\- gracias – contesto Ichigo caminando hacia el gran salón

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia terminaba de ponerse el hermoso kimono negro, durante todo el tiempo que tardo en vestirse lo único que pensaba era en lo sucedido el dia del accidente, Ichigo se había molestado también ese dia y por ello había salido corriendo, aun ahora no entendía la molestia del pelinaranja, eso la hacía sentir más mal de lo que ya se sentía, el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos.

\- Rukia – se escuchó la voz de Yoruichi en la puerta

\- ¿Qué sucede Yoruichi san? – pregunto la ojivioleta limpiándose las lagrimas

\- te esperan en el salón, ya llegaron tus compañeros – dijo la morena abriendo la puerta

\- en seguida voy – respondió apagada la kuchiki

\- lamento mucho lo sucedido – comento Yoruichi abrazando a la pelinegra

\- es mi culpa, Yoruichi san – dijo Rukia comenzando a sollozar

\- claro que no es así Rukia y lo sabes, todos lo sabemos – dijo la morena tratando de animar a la ojivioleta

\- pero – trato de alegar la kuchiki

\- nada nada… sécate esas lágrimas y saca el temple de los kuchiki… kaien no merece que lo despidamos con arrepentimientos – interrumpió Yoruichi las palabras de Rukia

\- hai – respondió Rukia separándose de la morena

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón, ya había llegado el cuerpo de kaien y darían inicio con el funeral, como una kuchiki debía controlar sus emociones y mostrar temple y serenidad, la muerte no era algo malo, era parte de la vida ella lo sabía bien, lo había aprendido el dia en que falleció su hermana, sin embargo la culpa era demasiado fuerte a diferencia de aquella ocasión que solo la perdida la asechaba.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

La noche comenzaba a caer, habían salido de casa de los Ishida a las 8, unos minutos después se encontraban entrando a través del enorme portón de la mansión kuchiki, durante todo el trayecto todos guardaban silencio, la tristeza se podía sentir en el ambiente, el largo camino de cerezos que guiaban hacia la entrada de la mansión estaba iluminado por antorchas, incluso la noche parecía triste ya que se encontraba cubierta por unas enormes nubes negras que anunciaban una fuerte lluvia que caería en cualquier momento.

Al llegar al final del camino se encontraba la entrada de la mansión kuchiki, la puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par, los empleados esperaban a que las personas llegaran y las guiaban hasta el salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia de Shiba kaien; Ryuken Ishida estaciono la camioneta, uno a uno fueron saliendo sus ocupantes, Renji se encargó de guiarlos hasta el gran salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

\- buenas noches – saludo el grupo de jóvenes

\- adelante – lo invito a pasar Byakuya kuchiki

\- lamentamos su perdida Shiba dono – comenzó a decir cada integrante del grupo mientras hacia una reverencia

\- gracias, agradezco su compañía – agradeció la líder del clan Shiba

Cada uno de los asistentes a la ceremonia se despidió de Shiba kaien acercándose al féretro que se encontraba abierto a medio salón, al pie de una enorme mesa de cadera finamente tallada donde colocaban las veladoras en recipientes de metal previamente colocadas, inciensos encendidos a cada esquina amenizaban el aroma del lugar con su fragancia a lavanda, ramilletes y arreglos florales se observaban por todas partes.

Antes de dar inicio con las oraciones, Ichigo entro al salón lo más silencioso posible, dio sus condolencias a Kukaku y se encontró con su grupo de amigos, todos se dieron cuenta de su molestia pero no sabían la causa, de igual manera notaron la ausencia de la pequeña ojivioleta.

\- ¿Ichigo donde esta Rukia? – pregunto Renji discretamente

\- no lo sé – respondió secamente el pelinaranja

\- se supondría que la estarías cuidando kurosaki – le reprendió Uryu

\- tú lo dijiste… "se supondría" – dijo sarcásticamente Ichigo mientras cruzaba los brazos con fastidio

\- kurosaki kun – susurro cierta pelinaranja que escuchaba la conversación

\- ¿y donde la dejaste? – pregunto tatsuki impaciente ante la actitud de su amigo

\- ella se fue y me dejo solo después de que llegamos a la mansión… no sé dónde se metió… si ella quiere estar sola… es su decisión – dijo finalmente Ichigo, retirándose hacia donde estaban sus hermanas

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia caminaba detrás de Yoruichi en dirección al salón, cada paso que daba, le pesaba, era una enorme cadena que oprimía su ser, antes de entrar al gran salón respiro lo más profundo que pudo, tomo aire y abrió la puerta, la mayoría de los asistentes ya se encontraba dentro del gran salón despidiendo a Shiba kaien.

Nadie noto la presencia de las dos damas entrando al salón, sin embargo para Rukia todos la observaban y señalaban, sabía que todos la culpaban, podía oírlos susurrar su nombre seguido de acusaciones y agresiones, estaba a punto de perder su temple de kuchiki cuando el roce de una mano la saco de su ensimismamiento

\- tranquila – susurro con voz cortante el pelinaranja que le daba la espalda

\- Ichigo – dijo la kuchiki con un tono apenas audible por el pelinaranja

Ichigo continuo su camino en dirección a donde se encontraban sus hermanas, sin mirar a la ojivioleta, seguía molesto lo cual no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros y la pelinegra, ¿qué era lo que lo molestaba tanto? Se preguntaban todos sin obtener respuesta, sin embargo la ojivioleta no podía detenerse a preguntarle, debía cumplir con el protocolo y su responsabilidad, dándole el pésame a la líder del clan Shiba por su perdida; Yoruichi y Rukia caminaban entre las personas que asistieron al funeral hasta llegar delante de Shiba Kukaku, la piel se le helo a la pelinegra, delante de ella estaba la hermana del ahora difunto Shiba kaien, ¿cómo podría mirarla a los ojos?

\- lamentamos su perdida Kukaku dono – dijo Yoruichi haciendo una reverencia junto con Rukia que estaba sin habla

\- gracias Shihōin… Kuchiki – respondió la líder del clan Shiba seriamente

\- Kukaku dono yo… - trato de decir la ojivioleta siendo interrumpida por Kukaku

\- no tienes por qué decir nada más pequeña Rukia… pero… si te sientes mejor… no creo que tengas culpa de nada… por lo que estar perdonada – contesto la líder del clan Shiba tomando el rostro de la pequeña kuchiki entre sus manos y dándole una sonrisa para consolar su pena

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Una limosina blanca se adentraba en la mansión kuchiki, el líder de los ocupantes sonreía con alegría, recuerdos de su pasado inundaban su mente, ¿Cuántas veces había entrado en aquella mansión antes de irse al extranjero?, la última vez que había entrado en ella fue el dia que asesino a aquella mujer, desde aquel dia había iniciado con su venganza que poco a poco se veía realizada.

\- señor Aizen, hemos llegado – dijo el peliblanco que manejaba la limosina

\- exelente gin – sonrió el castaño de lentes

\- ya debemos bajar – comento un pelinegro de amplia sonrisa impaciente

\- ya debió dar inicio a la ceremonia – recalco el ojiverde

\- entremos entonces, es momento de dar nuestra aparición – contesto el castaño de lentes que decencia del auto

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par dando paso a un grupo de extranjeros vestidos de negro, debido a la ocasión, Byakuya kuchiki pudo reconocer a cada uno de ellos sin problema, el director Yamamoto salió a su encuentro.

\- ¿a que debemos su presencia director Sōsuke? – pregunto molesto el director de Soul Society ante la interrupción

\- lamentamos la demora, pero se nos informó muy tarde de la muerte del joven Shiba, por lo que no pudimos llegar antes – respondió tranquilo el castaño

\- lamentamos lo sucedido Kukaku san – dijeron los espadas haciendo una reverencia

\- lo agradezco – respondió la líder del clan Shiba

\- es una pena que haya perdido a uno de sus mejores atletas antes de la competencia director Yamamoto – comento el castaño al director de Soul Society

\- una situación muy conveniente para usted – respondió Yamamoto ante el comentario fuera de lugar del castaño

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya kuchiki que se había mantenido al margen de la situación desde la distancia se acercó hasta donde se encontraban ambos directores discutiendo acompañado de su pequeña hermana Rukia kuchiki que se puso nerviosa al momento de ver desde la distancia al sub director de las noches, Gin Ichimaru, no podía olvidar que él había sido el que le había causado ese shock en el hospital, a pesar de que gracias a eso había recuperado la memoria sin embargo sabía muy bien que lo había hecho con la intención de hacerle daño.

\- es de mala educación llegar a un funeral tarde y hacer tanto alboroto al entrar Sōsuke Aizen – dijo Byakuya con el clásico tono frio que lo caracteriza como kuchiki

\- tan frio como siempre kuchiki – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa

\- ella debe ser la pequeña Rukia kuchiki – interrumpió Ichimaru gin mirando fijamente a la ojivioleta

\- Estas bien informado Ichimaru – dijo Kukaku con seriedad

\- te pareces mucho a tu hermana Hisana – comento Aizen interrumpiendo a la líder de los Shiba y mirando perversamente a Rukia, causándole escalofríos a la ojivioleta

\- gracias – contesto Rukia nerviosamente mientras hacia una reverencia

\- es una lástima que a tan corta edad cargues con la culpa de la muerte de Shiba kaien, ¿no es así Byakuya? – volvió a decir el castaño ahora mirando al líder de los kuchiki

\- si estuvieras bien informado sabrías que fue un accidente Sōsuke – respondió fríamente Byakuya

\- sin embargo, lo hizo por salvar a la pequeña Rukia ¿no es así?, podríamos estar en un funeral diferente – finalizo gin abriendo sus ojos para mirar a la pelinegra fijamente

Los alumnos de las noches continuaron dando sus condolencias, pasadas unas horas se retiraron junto con su director y su subdirector, ya habían cumplido su cometido, las palabras dichas por Sōsuke Aizen e Ichimaru gin rondaban la cabeza de Rukia, se repetían una y otra vez, era su culpa, a pesar de que Kukaku la había perdonado y no la culpaba ella lo sabía bien, debería ser su funeral y no el de Shiba kaien.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

El pelinaranja que se había mantenido a la distancia desde que había llegado a casa de los kuchiki observaba desde la distancia a la ojivioleta, algo en su actitud había cambiado después de la conversación que tubo Byakuya con el director de las noches, Rukia se fue apartando poco a poco sin llamar la atención hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín de cerezos, Ichigo la había seguido en silencio manteniendo su distancia, algo en él le decía que no debía perderla de vista, la noche era demasiado oscura, la luna no podía alumbrar la noche debido a las densas nubes de tormenta que la cubrían.

Las palabras no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza, le taladraban cada uno de sus pensamientos y le causaban un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el viento movía los cerezos del jardín con gran fuerza, un relámpago alumbro la noche, dibujado las siluetas hechas por cada uno de los árboles, sin embargo a la distancia, la mente de Rukia le hacia una mala broma, claramente había visto la sombra del difunto Shiba kaien señalándola, eso fue suficiente para romper la cordura de la ojivioleta, un grito desgarrador pidiendo perdón retumbo en todo el salón al mismo tiempo que el fuerte trueno desataba la tormenta sobre la ciudad de karakura, todos los presentes miraron en dirección del jardín que es donde había provenido el sonido.

Rukia kuchiki corría entre la lluvia, buscando aquella silueta que minutos antes la había hecho gritar de desesperación, debía disculparse con él para que pudiera descansar, detrás de ella un pelinaranja corría para tratar de detenerla, la pelinegra al conocer perfectamente el camino corría velozmente entre los cerezos hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión kuchiki y atravesarla para salir, Ichigo corría lo más fuerte que podía detrás de ella, sin embargo debido a la oscuridad no distinguía bien el camino y de vez en cuando se tropezaba, sin embargo no la había perdido de vista en ningún momento.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia corría a través de la noche, a pesar de la densa lluvia Ichigo le seguía lo más cerca que le era posible, ella conocía bien su terreno por lo que le era fácil atravesarlo aun a través de la oscuridad y la lluvia, Ichigo por el contrario debía cuidar por donde pisaba de lo contrario en cualquier momento caería y seria el fin de todo.

A lo lejos la ojivioleta diviso la entrada de la mansión kuchiki, rápidamente abrió el enorme portón de madera y salió en dirección al rio, Ichigo vio con temor la escena, esperaba que Rukia no pensara en hacer una locura, odiaba los días lluviosos desde aquel fatídico dia en que perdió a su madre y ahora nuevamente corría en la lluvia, en la oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo lo único que le interesaba era darle alcance a la pelinegra antes de que fuera tarde.

Rukia corría desesperada junto al rio, no sabía hacia donde iba, solamente corría y corría siguiendo la silueta de culpa que le mostraba su mente para torturarla en la búsqueda del perdón, corría tan cerca de la orilla del rio que estuvo a punto de caer en él, Ichigo llego hasta la orilla del rio, se quedó ensimismado, recordando aquella fatídica noche en que perdió a su madre, de igual manera llovía, en aquella ocasión el corría delante de su madre y ella luchaba por detenerlo, si hubiera sabido que gracias a ello ella caería y seria arrastrada por el rio no hubiera insistido en jugar con su pequeño barco aquel dia de lluvia, de pronto un grito rompió su recuerdo.

Rukia estaba a punto de caer al rio, soltó un grito al momento en que su pie izquierdo se deslizaba por la orilla, afortunadamente había logrado sostenerse de una piedra del borde por lo que no callo a la fuerte corriente, se levantó y continuo corriendo, quizá el morir ahogada no era su destino, quizá el destino le deparaba algo mucho peor para enmendar su pecado, un buen hombre había muerto por su causa, la silueta que dibujaba su mente la guiaba por su camino, ella continuo corriendo detrás de ella.

Ichigo observaba aliviado como Rukia se ponía de pie, sin embargo no entendía que es lo que quería lograr la pequeña kuchiki corriendo a través de la noche y con la gran tormenta que caía sobre la ciudad de karakura, corría lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarla pero para su desgracia Rukia era más veloz.

\- ¡Rukia! – grito el pelinaranja para tratar de llamar la atención de la pelinegra

\- por favor, perdóname – dijo la ojivioleta ignorando completamente al pelinaranja

\- condenada enana, de donde saco tanta resistencia y velocidad – se quejaba el pelinaranja que trataba de darle alcance

Ichigo reconoció el camino al ver los cerezos que lo adornaban, corrían colina arriba en dirección de Soul Society, a un costado del camino apenas y se distinguía un pequeño sendero entre los cerezos, nunca había puesto la suficiente atención para haberlo notado, Rukia se adentró en el e Ichigo continuo tras ella.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 25, espero les haya gustado, como ven hay muchísimo ichiruki en este capítulo, nuevamente me disculpo por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, déjenme sus comentarios y reviews por favor, díganme si perdieron el interés de la historia o si les gusto el capítulo.


	27. capitulo 26 Juntos bajo la lluvia

Hola nuevamente, como compensación por mi larga ausencia les dejo dos capítulos hoy, espero sean de su agrado, agradezco a todos mis lectores por tenerme tanta paciencia y esperar las actualizaciones.

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN,

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**Juntos bajo la lluvia**

Debido a la fuerza de la tormenta las luces en la mansión kuchiki se habían ido, hasta entonces Byakuya noto la ausencia de su pequeña hermana, solamente Ichigo que la seguía se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había ido, Byakuya estaba a punto de ir a buscarla sin alarmar a los demás cuando Isshin lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre kurosaki? – pregunto impaciente el líder del clan kuchiki

\- tranquilo Byakuya, ella estará bien – dijo despreocupado Isshin

\- ¿sabes a dónde fue? – pregunto Byakuya más sereno

\- no… pero Ichigo ya fue tras ella – respondió el moreno tomando el hombro del líder del clan kuchiki para tranquilizarlo

\- ¿y eso debería dejarme más tranquilo? – pregunto Byakuya sarcásticamente

\- el la ayudara Byakuya… tú y yo sabemos que entiende por lo que está pasando Rukia en este momento… la pequeña Rukia tiene la misma mirada que Ichigo tenía hasta antes de conocerla… después de la muerte de Masaki – finalizo Isshin suspirando con melancolía tras el recuerdo que llegaba a su mente

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

En la mansión kuchiki habían finalizado con la velación de Shiba kaien, habían retirado el cuerpo para proceder a la cremación, mientras tanto, todos los presentes comenzaban a darse cuenta de la ausencia de los dos jóvenes.

\- hey Ishida, ¿has visto a Ichigo y a Rukia? – pregunto preocupado Renji

\- ahora que lo mencionas después de que se fue la luz no los he visto – comento el joven de lentes

\- Rukia estaba muy nerviosa desde que llego el director de las noches con sus alumnos y el subdirector – comento Hinamori pensativa

\- ¿Qué hiciste gin? – se preguntó en un tono inaudible la rubia de grandes atributos

\- Rukia salió corriendo cuando comenzó la tormenta – comento Yoruichi a los jóvenes

\- ¿con esta lluvia? – pregunto preocupado Tōshirō

\- deberíamos ir a buscarla – comento preocupado Renji

\- Ichi nii ha salido detrás de ella – dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Ichigo?... pero si el odia la lluvia – comento tatsuki seriamente

\- fue más fuerte su preocupación por Rukia san – dijo Yuzu preocupada por su hermano

\- Kurosaki kun – respondió la pelinaranja que miraba con tristeza la lluvia

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo hacia lo posible por no caerse mientras corría detrás de Rukia por el sendero, seguramente en otro momento como un dia soleado y caminando tranquilamente sería un hermosos espectáculo ver los cerezos llenos de flores, sin embargo en ese momento lo único que le importaba era alcanzar a la pelinegra, el camino cada vez se hacía más angosto y peligroso, la Soul Society se encontraba en la punta de una colina por lo que el sendero debía llevar a alguno de los extremos y eso en esos momentos no le agradaba demasiado.

Rukia por fin diviso el final del camino, llego a un área despejada con un pequeño parque con un mirador en el acantilado, era de esperarse que desde ese lugar se pudiera ver la ciudad entera, después de todo seguramente había subido por alguna colina, la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, apenas y se podía distinguir la pequeña parte de la ciudad debajo del acantilado, se acercó a la baranda del mirador y pudo ver la gran caída de este, el agua de la colina caía en torrentes por los costados como si se tratase de una cascada.

Ichigo por fin diviso el final del camino, respiraba agitadamente pues era tal el esfuerzo que hacía por no caerse y tratar de alcanzar a la pelinegra que no le importo haberse caído unos metros atrás, estaba raspado de ambos brazos y su pecho le dolía un poco seguramente debido al frio de la noche y lo recio de la lluvia, llego a un pequeño parque, miro por todos lados en busca de la pelinegra y la imagen que vio lo dejo helado de la impresión.

\- perdóname kaien dono – gritaba Rukia a la nada

\- perdóname por favor – volvió a decir la ojivioleta a la silueta que se posaba frente a ella con una sonrisa macabra

\- ¡Rukia! – grito el pelinaranja con todas su fuerzas al ver la locura que estaba a punto de cometer la kuchiki

\- ¡RUKIA NO! – se escuchó en medio de la noche el grito de Ichigo

La pequeña ojimiel en su intento de alcanzar la imagen dibujada por su desesperación había subido por la baranda que delimitaba el mirador, debido a la lluvia estaba resbalosa, miro hacia abajo por un instante y trato de agarrarse de la baranda, cuando se dio cuenta de su locura, era demasiado tarde, su pie que estaba sobre el penúltimo tubo de la baranda resbalo arrojándola al vacío del acantilado, la ojivioleta únicamente atino a cerrar los ojos y esperar su fin, cuando sintió el tirón de una mano que tomaba su muñeca fuertemente mientras decía su nombre.

\- Rukia no te sueltes – decía Ichigo desesperadamente

\- Ichigo – susurro la ojivioleta abriendo los ojos

\- enseguida te subiré – volvió a decir el pelinaranja tratando de jalar a Rukia para subirla

Al ver que Rukia estaba a punto de caer Ichigo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin darse cuenta como había llegado hasta ella justo al momento que caía por el acantilado, rápidamente tomo su muñeca y se agarró del barandal.

\- ¡Ichigo! – grito la ojivioleta al ver que Ichigo resbalaba y se golpeaba en el costado derecho mientras trataba de subirla

\- tranquila, estoy bien – Ichigo trato de tranquilizar a la pelinegra

\- caerás tú también Ichigo… déjame caer – rogo Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos

\- no seas tonta enana – contesto el pelinaranja en tono molesto

\- no quiero que también mueras por mi culpa – se quejó la ojivioleta llorando y mirando fijamente los ojos miel del pelinaranja

Ichigo jalo fuertemente el brazo de Rukia, cuando la acerco lo suficiente la tomo con ambas manos para terminar de subirla, la lluvia comenzaba a desistir, sin embargo el piso y la baranda estaban resbalosos por el agua, se había pegado fuertemente al tratar de subir a la pelinegra y resbalar pero el dolor no le importaba con tal de rescatar a la ojivioleta, no podía dejarla caer, no a ella, no a su luz.

Cuando Rukia había subido hasta el primer barrote del barandal Ichigo la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a cruzar hacia donde se encontraba el, exhausto callo tendido en el piso con la pelinegra en brazos, se quedó ahí abrazándola unos minutos más, no sabía exactamente cuántos, solamente que fue lo suficiente para que la lluvia se detuviera, trato de levantarse pero el peso de la ojivioleta se lo impidió.

\- Rukia – llamo el pelinaranja a su amiga sin obtener respuesta

\- oye Rukia – volvió a llamar Ichigo retirando los cabellos de la joven que cubría su rostro

Al mirar el rostro de la joven rendido sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente se dio cuenta que se había desmayado en sus brazos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desmayada?, quizá desde que la abrazo para jalarla hacia su lado de la baranda, quizá cuando cayeron al piso, no lo sabía, ni le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era saber que estaba bien, que había llegado a tiempo para salvarla de una muerte segura y que no dejaría que nada más le pasara.

Ichigo se enderezo lentamente como pudo y como le permitía el dolor de su costado, seguramente tenía alguna costilla rota o fisurada por el golpe, pero no sería algo que comprometiera su vida por lo que podía esperar, se puso de pie, se estiro un poco antes de sentir nuevamente la presión en su costado y nuevamente tomo a la pelinegra en sus brazos, cargo a Rukia hasta una pequeña banca a pocos pasos del mirador, en ese estado no podría llevarla hasta la mansión kuchiki cargando, por lo que la recostó tiernamente sobre la banca y respiro hondo antes de recostarse junto a ella para abrazarla, estaban completamente mojados por lo que con su abrazo buscaba mantener el calor corporal de ambos, pensaba en lo sucedido minutos antes, Rukia se había quebrado, meditaba acerca de todo lo sucedido desde que la había conocido hasta que cayo rendido quedándose dormido junto a ella.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

La noche pasaba lentamente en la mansión kuchiki, habían terminado el funeral de Shiba kaien para proceder con la cremación a altas horas de la noche por lo que todos se habían quedado dormidos a momentos mientras esperaban la llegada de Ichigo y Rukia en la enorme sala de la mansión kuchiki.

\- hace mucho que paro la lluvia y kurosaki no aparece – comento un joven de lentes que observaba las gotas restantes en los arboles de cerezo

\- quizá se estén resguardando de la noche – comento Yuzu preocupada

\- kurosaki kun está tardando mucho – repitió la pelinaranja de horquillas

\- seguramente están empapados por salir con la tormenta – dijo Matsumoto bostezando

\- ¿Dónde podrán estar ese par de desconsiderados? – pregunto exaltado Renji por la preocupación que le causaba no saber de sus amigos

\- tal vez les paso algo – respondió Hinamori angustiada

\- Ichi nii traerá a Rukia – dijo firmemente Karin tratando de calmar a sus amigos

\- Ichigo es muy protector y obstinado – continuo Chad respaldando lo dicho por la pequeña kurosaki

\- pronto sabremos de ellos- comento tatsuki sentándose nuevamente en el sofá

\- de cualquier manera, salir de esa manera y tenernos preocupados es una descortesía para nosotros – se quejó el peliblanco que se encontraba recostado en el piso

\- ¿pero qué dices Tōshirō?... estar recostado en el piso de una casa ajena también es una descortesía – le reclamo Karin señalándolo con un dedo

\- kuchiki dijo que nos pusiéramos cómodos – respondió el peliblanco molesto

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

En otra parte de la casa de los kuchiki, específicamente en el estudio se encontraban algunos de los profesores junto Kukaku, Byakuya e Isshin, que bebían sake y te mientras conversaban.

\- en unas horas amanecerá – comento Byakuya fríamente y denotando preocupación

\- este preocupado Byakuya Bo – molesto la morena que veía divertida a su amigo

\- deberíamos ir a buscar a kurosaki y Rukia – contesto Byakuya ignorando a Yoruichi

\- tranquilo kuchiki, ellos estarán bien – trato de tranquilizarlo Kukaku

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – pregunto Byakuya con tono de frustración

\- Ichigo es muy perseverante y sobreprotector, no dejara que nada le pase a Rukia y la traerá sana y salva – respondió Yoruichi bebiendo un poco de sake

\- se parece mucho a kaien y a ti Isshin – comento divertida la líder del clan Shiba

\- tu mejor que nadie conoce a nuestra familia – dijo divertido el moreno sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo para comenzar a fumar

\- creí que habías dejado ese hábito – se escuchó desde un sillón el doctor Ishida

\- en este momento no estamos en el hospital Ryuken – contesto el moreno prendiendo su cigarro e invitándole uno al peliblanco

\- Ichigo y las gemelas han crecido mucho – comento con melancolía Kukaku

\- sí, así es – le confirmo Isshin suspirando

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirles la verdad Isshin? – pregunto Yoruichi dejando su sake

\- realmente no me gustaría hacerlo – suspiro Isshin soltando el humo de su cigarrillo

\- ¿no has pensado que sería justo que lo supieran? – soltó la morena volviendo a tomar su sake para beberlo de un sorbo

\- quizá ayudaría mucho a su crecimiento el conocer la otra parte se du familia – dijo Kukaku continuando el dialogo de su amiga

\- lo he pensado muchas veces… sin embargo… es una vida que deje atrás hace mucho tiempo – pensó en voz alta el moreno sirviéndose sake para beberlo de un solo trago

\- nunca te gusto tanto protocolo y tonterías que debemos hacer en nuestra clase social… tampoco a kaien le gustaba… no va con nuestro carácter… sin embargo alguien debe cuidar el nombre de nuestra familia y dado que Ganju es un idiota… solo puedo hacerme cargo yo – comento Kukaku divertida tomando el último trago de sake

\- algún dia si es necesario se los diré – finalizo Isshin terminando su cigarrillo

La noche continúo entre charlas y comentarios divertidos en ambos cuartos de la mansión kuchiki, mientras esperaban la llegada de la pequeña kuchiki con Ichigo, hasta que el cansancio los vencía de uno en uno y caían dormidos

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Una pareja de jóvenes descansaba plácidamente sobre una banca del parque oculto entre el camino de cerezos, la noche estaba a punto de llegar a su fin para dar paso a los primeros rastros de luz del dia, una pequeña gota de roció resbalo entre las hojas de los cerezos que cubrían a la pareja que dormía tranquilamente después de una noche difícil despertando a la pequeña joven que reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante que la abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Ichigo – llamo la ojivioleta a su compañero para despertarlo

\- ¡waaa! – grito el pelinaranja al caerse de la banca

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto la pelinegra preocupada

\- claro que si enana, solo caí de la banca gracias a ti – contesto el ojimiel molesto

\- ¿dónde estamos, que hacemos aquí y por qué estamos mojados? – pregunto Rukia mirando a su alrededor

\- ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? – reclamo el pelinaranja tratando de levantarse

\- perdóname Ichigo, no logro recordarlo – respondió Rukia sobándose las manos

\- no te estreses tratando de recordar, aun no te has recuperado completamente desde el accidente… ¡auch! – se quejó el ojimiel tomándose el costado con fuerza, ahora que la adrenalina había pasado le dolía bastante el golpe que se había dado al tratar de rescatar a la pelinegra

\- Ichigo ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada Rukia al ver al pelinaranja quejarse

\- sí, es solo un golpe – trato de tranquilizarla el ojimiel

\- déjame ver – dijo Rukia acercándose al pelinaranja para revisarlo

Rukia desabotono los 3 últimos botones de la camisa de Ichigo dejando descubierto su abdomen de dios griego, deslizo parte de la camisa de Ichigo para poder observar mejor su costado, se encontraba inflamado y amoratado, al palpar su costado se dio cuenta de una ligera discontinuidad en su costilla flotante, los recuerdos se amontonaron en su cabeza nuevamente, Ichigo se había lastimado al rescatarla de caer al vacío, nuevamente era su culpa, por poco el moría también.

\- Ichigo… yo… lo siento mucho – dijo la pelinegra con la mirada oculta tras su flequillo mientras cubría el torso de Ichigo nuevamente

\- ¿de qué hablas?, solo es una costilla rota, no voy a morir – bromeo el pelinaranja algo extrañado por el cambio de actitud de Rukia

\- por mi culpa te lastimaste… estuviste a punto de morir – se reclamó la ojivioleta levantándose y separándose del ojimiel

\- Rukia ven aquí – la llamo Ichigo mientras se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo

\- no Ichigo… yo… yo… - Rukia comenzaba a sollozar por lo que se le dificultaba hablar

\- yo te entiendo tonta… se lo que sientes en estos momentos… se lo que es estar bajo la lluvia en tu interior por la culpa… una lluvia que no se puede detener por mas palabras de aliento o perdón que escuches… lo entiendo muy bien Rukia – comenzó a decir el pelinaranja abrazando por la espalda a la ojivioleta

\- ¿tu cómo puedes saberlo? – interrumpió la pelinegra al ojimiel

\- lo sé y muy bien enana… por mi culpa falleció mi madre… y yo… he tenido que cargar con ese diluvio inmenso en mi corazón… - continuo diciendo Ichigo abrazando más fuerte a Rukia

\- Ichigo – susurro sorprendida la ojivioleta mientras giraba para poder ver el rostro de Ichigo que no dejaba de abrazarla

\- he vivido con la culpa y la lluvia que me atormenta desde entonces… hasta que te conocí – dijo Ichigo tomando el mentón de Rukia mientras secaba sus lagrimas

\- Ichigo… yo no… no sabía – trato de excusarse la ojivioleta por su actitud

\- por eso te entiendo… sé que esa lluvia no se ira… sé que tendrás que lidiar con ella toda la vida hasta que comprendas que no fue tu culpa – finalizo el ojimiel mirando fijamente los orbes violetas de la pequeña kuchiki

\- te prometo que afrontare la lluvia como tú – dijo la pelinegra abrazando a Ichigo suavemente para no lastimarlo mas

\- no necesitas afrontarla sola… estamos juntos… juntos bajo la lluvia – comento Ichigo dándole una sonrisa llena de ternura a la ojivioleta

\- de acuerdo Ichigo… gracias – respondió Rukia devolviendo la sonrisa al ojimiel

\- y ahora… volvamos a casa… deben estar preocupados… además pescaremos un resfriado por estar tan mojados – comento divertido Ichigo tomándose el costado

Ichigo libero a Rukia del abrazo, tomo su camisa y la doblo por la mitad para formar un vendaje improvisado que se colocó alrededor del torso para sostener la fractura de su costilla, Rukia se ruborizo un poco cuando le pidió ayuda para acomodar el vendaje en su torso escultural, antes de irse Ichigo tomo su saco de la banca donde minutos antes habían pasado la noche, se cubrió con él y tomo de la mano a Rukia para llevarla a casa con sus seres queridos que seguramente los esperaban con gran preocupación.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 26, espero les haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera, prometo actualizar en los próximos días, dejen sus comentarios, recomendaciones y reviews, nos leemos pronto.


	28. capitulo 27 la calma despues de la torme

Hola, les traigo la nueva actualización del fic, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, los comentarios y los reviews

* .3363: lamento haberte preocupado espero haberte transmitido cada una de las emociones impuestas en el fic

* Lían: poco a poco, me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por la observación, es el primer Fanfic que escribo, lo tomare en cuenta de verdad y tratare de actualizar más seguido y subir al menos un capitulo a la semana

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA Y SON UTILIZADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO EN ESTA HISTORIA

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**La calma después de la tormenta**

Los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaban la hermosa ciudad de karakura q se encontraba bañada por pequeñas gotas de roció dejadas por la lluvia de la noche anterior, las labores en la mansión kuchiki daban inicio para la servidumbre ya que se preparaba un enorme desayuno para los asistentes que aún quedaban del funeral, los amigos y familia de Rukia e Ichigo los esperaban impacientes al igual que su desayuno.

\- ya comienza a amanecer – señalo Tōshirō que miraba hacia el jardín desde el interior del gran salón, observando los primeros rayos de sol

\- aun no regresa kurosaki kun – comento la joven de horquillas que miraba preocupada la entrada en dirección de la mansión kuchiki

\- ese Ichigo, es tan inconsciente – dijo molesta Matsumoto que se encontraba recostada en un futón que le había proporcionado la servidumbre de la mansión

\- han estado toda la noche afuera – pensó en voz alta tatsuki desde uno de los sillones del salón mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- quizá es momento de ir a buscarlos – respondió momo, que se encontraba sentada cerca de Tōshirō en tono de angustia

\- tienes razón Hinamori iré a comentarle a kuchiki sama – dijo Renji levantándose de su lugar junto a tatsuki y caminado hacia el gran comedor donde estaba la familia de Ichigo, el padre de Uryu, Yoruichi y Byakuya esperando

\- espera Renji – le grito Uryu dando alcance al pelirrojo en el pasillo

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?… ¿Qué sucede Uryu? – pregunto Renji sin entender por qué lo había detenido su amigo de lentes

\- esperemos un poco más – respondió el joven de cabello azul marino mientras recuperaba el aliento

\- Uryu… cada segundo que esperamos podría ser un segundo menos de vida para ellos… ¿no lo entiendes? – le grito exaltado el pelirrojo mientras tomaba fuertemente los hombros del joven de lentes ara sacudirlo desesperadamente

\- ellos están bien… no han de tardar en llegar – trato de tranquilizar Uryu a su amigo

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Renji al borde de la locura

\- dicen que las malas noticias llegan rápido y…- respondió Uryu siendo interrumpido por el hermoso sonido del timbre de la mansión kuchiki

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Mientras los amigos de Ichigo y Rukia aguardaban por ellos los demás los esperaban en el comedor de la gran mansión kuchiki, el desayuno estaba listo, sin embargo todos aguardaban desesperadamente la llegada de ambos jóvenes

\- viejo, ¿Ichi nii ya tardo demasiado no crees?- pregunto Karin aburrida de tanto esperar

\- más vale que Rukia esté bien kurosaki, debiste dejarme ir a buscarla anoche – reclamo el líder de los kuchiki

\- Byakuya Bo es un sobreprotector – bromeo una morena de pelo violeta divertida

\- guarda silencio mujer gato – respondió Byakuya molesto ante la actitud de Yoruichi

\- tranquilo Byakuya, Ichigo y Rukia no deben tardar mucho, llegaran en cualquier momento, ya lo veras – comento divertido Isshin ante la molestia de Byakuya

\- ¿siempre eres tan despreocupado con la seguridad de tus hijos kurosaki? – pregunto Ryuken mientras bebía un poco de te

\- ¿no piensan beber nada ustedes? – pregunto Kukaku fumando su cigarrillo

\- he pedido que sirvan el desayuno hasta que Ichigo y Rukia lleguen – respondió Byakuya fríamente

\- espera… ¿y por qué Ishida si puede tomar té? – reclamo Isshin indignado

\- porque fui personalmente a pedirlo kurosaki – respondió Ryuken bebiendo otro sorbo

\- ¿y por qué rayos no trajiste para los demás? – recrimino nuevamente el moreno

\- no seas flojo viejo – contesto con fastidio Karin que se había mantenido en silencio

\- no digas eso Karin chan – le regaño su gemela

\- Masaki, tus hijas me maltratan enfrente de nuestros amigos – dijo Isshin abrazando fuertemente el retrato de Masaki que cargaba en su cartera

\- compórtate kurosaki – respondió Ryuken con una venita asomándose en su frente

Una batalla de egos estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo cuando sonó la armoniosa melodía del timbre de la mansión kuchiki indicando que alguien llamaba a la puerta, en ambas habitaciones todos esperaban ansiosos saber que sucedía, ¿Quién era?, ¿serian buenas noticias? ¿O serán malas noticias?

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban por el sendero de cerezos en dirección a la casa de Rukia, estaban completamente mojados por haber pasado la noche bajo la lluvia, Ichigo sostenía con una mano el costado derecho a la altura de las costillas que le dolían por el fuerte golpe obtenido durante la noche al salvar a la pelinegra, Rukia lo ayudaba a sostenerse en pie sosteniéndolo del lado izquierdo.

\- ¿te duele mucho? – pregunto Rukia mirando preocupada a Ichigo

\- solo un poco enana – respondió el pelinaranja con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- lo lamento mucho – se disculpó la ojivioleta bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas con el fleco que caía sobre su rostro

\- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto el pelinaranja deteniendo su caminar para mirar fijamente a la joven que lo sostenía

\- todo esto es mi culpa – contesto Rukia, evitando la mirada del pelinaranja

\- mírame Rukia – le rogo Ichigo a la ojivioleta tomando su mentón para ver su rostro mientras se separaba un poco de su agarre

\- Ichigo – susurro la ojivioleta con lágrimas en los ojos

\- escúchame bien enana del demonio… te lo dije una vez y vuelvo a decírtelo aquí… yo no me arrepiento de nada… daría mi vida con tal de salvar la tuya… y la daría sin arrepentimiento – dijo firmemente Ichigo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de la pequeña kuchiki

\- pero – trato de alegar la pelinegra siendo interrumpida por el abrazo del pelinaranja

Ichigo entendía perfectamente lo que sentía Rukia, ese sentido de culpa, sin embargo haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarla a superarlo, no entendería las palabras por más que se las repitiera eso estaba claro, sin embargo podía demostrarle con actos que no estaba sola, por lo que solo atino a abrazarla fuertemente, sin importar lo mojados que estaba la ojivioleta podía sentir el calor que le proporcionaba el corazón de Ichigo, ese calor que le transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad en esos momentos que más lo necesitaba, Rukia solo atino a aferrarse fuertemente al ojimiel.

\- ahí… eso duele enana – se quejó Ichigo al sentir el fuerte abrazo de la pelinegra

\- ¿Qué sucede?... el gran kurosaki kun no tolera un simple dolorcito – bromeo la pelinegra con la voz melosa que tanto molestaba a Ichigo

\- deja de hablar así enana del demonio – respondió irritado el pelinaranja comenzando nuevamente su camino

\- ¿a quien llamas enana, pelos de zanahoria? – pregunto Rukia dándole alcance a Ichigo

\- pues a ti enana – continuo Ichigo sin notar a la persona que los seguía

Su pelea continuo durante todo el trayecto faltante hasta la mansión kuchiki, al llegar al enorme portón de madera Rukia tocó el timbre para que salieran a auxiliarlo, el dolor que traía Ichigo en su costado había aumentado gracias a la caminata, sin embargo trataba de ocultarlo de la ojivioleta para evitar preocuparla demasiado, sin embargo esto no pasó desapercibido para ella, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le ocultaba su dolor, además el pelinaranja comenzaba a ponerse pálido y sudar frio lo cual no era buena señal.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Al terminar su estadía en el funeral de Shiba kaien el director de las noches Aizen Sōsuke se retiró junto con todos los alumnos que habían asistido, una sonrisa macabra dominaba su rostro al salir de la mansión kuchiki, lo había logrado, Rukia estaba completamente destruida, se había librado de uno de los mejores alumnos de Soul Society, todo salía acorde a su plan.

\- ¿qué es lo que quiere que hagamos con kuchiki director Aizen? - pregunto Ichimaru gin que permanecía sentado en el sillón frente del escritorio del director

\- por el momento nada… esperaremos a ver si hay alguna noticia importante sobre algún accidente… si no es así, mañana por la mañana Ulquiorra ira a buscarla para observar lo que sucedió – respondió el castaño recargándose en su silla con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

\- muy bien director Aizen… me retiro entonces – respondió el peliblanco poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación

\- espera gin – dijo seriamente el director deteniendo al peliblanco

\- ¿necesita algo director? – pregunto el peliblanco sin dejar de mirar la puerta

\- dile a los demás espadas que el dia de mañana tendrán el dia libre, tengo otro asunto que resolver después del reporte de Ulquiorra – dijo fríamente Aizen antes de girar su silla hacia la ventana

\- ¿cómo diga director, alguna otra cosa? – pregunto Gin antes de salir de la habitación

\- solamente dile a Grimmjow que no moleste a los objetivos – finalizo el director levantándose de su silla para pasar al cuarto contiguo a la oficina

Gin salió de la dirección y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, camino por el largo pasillo de las noches hasta llegar a su habitación, al dia siguiente durante la junta comunico lo pedido por el director a los espadas, los cuales aceptaron el dia de descanso sin ningún inconveniente ya que lo aprovecharían para ponerse al corriente con sus trabajos pendientes, o para perfeccionar su táctica para los juegos contra la Soul Society.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Daban las primeras horas del dia en la ciudad de karakura, después de la junta matutina de los espadas Ulquiorra Cifer salió a realizar su misión, solo debía averiguar lo sucedido con Rukia kuchiki y reportarlo al director Aizen en persona, después de eso sería completamente libre para ir a buscar los libros que necesitaba.

Ulquiorra camino por varios lugares, hasta llegar a la mansión kuchiki, de ahí empezaría a seguirle la pista a la ojivioleta, camino por los alrededores hasta que en la orilla del lago encontró parte del kimono que vestía ese dia Rukia kuchiki, según las noticias no se había ahogado nadie aquella noche, ni había reporte de desaparición, lo que indicaba que no había caído al lago aparentemente, sabía de antemano que no se encontraba de regreso en la mansión gracias a la servidumbre, una huella de lodo más adelante comenzó a señalarle el camino que había tomado.

Pasaban las horas y no lograba encontrarla, la tormenta había borrado su rastro, pequeños trozos de su kimono lo habían llevado hasta el camino de los cerezos caminaba cerca de la Soul Society cuando noto otro pedazo de tela entre los árboles, al acercarse a tomarlo dio con el pequeño sendero por el que había entrado seguida de Ichigo, las huellas indicaban que aun debían seguir por ahí ya que no había huellas de retorno, sigilosamente se adentró entre los arboles hasta dar con un parque oculto entre los cerezos con un espléndido mirador que daba la vista de la ciudad entera.

Ahí, por fin la había encontrado, estaba recostada en una banca abrazada de Ichigo kurosaki, durmiendo profundamente, sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas, su aspecto denotaba que había sido una noche muy difícil para ambos, el crujido de la rama que piso comenzó a despertar a la ojivioleta, sin embargo su sueño fue completamente interrumpido por una gota de roció que cayó sobre su cara.

Ulquiorra se quedó observando toda la escena llevada a cabo por Rukia kuchiki e Ichigo kurosaki, tenía bastante información que reportar al director Aizen, estaría complacido de saber que Rukia kuchiki estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida y que Ichigo kurosaki había quedado herido al salvarla, por lo que dificultaría su entrenamiento para las competencias que se realizarían en unos meses.

Siguió a la joven pareja durante todo el camino, escuchaba cada palabra de su conversación sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, finalmente los vio entrando a la mansión kuchiki, después de unos momentos de asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, se retiró a dar su reporte al director.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Mientras más pasaban las horas, mas impaciencia de sentía en la mansión kuchiki, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió las conversaciones y discusiones que se llevaban a cabo en el interior, después de escuchar la hermosa melodía del timbre de la gran mansión todos salieron a esperar se terminara de abrir el enorme portón para permitir la entrada de quien haya tocado, las mismas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de cada uno de los presentes ¿serán ellos o serán malas noticias?

\- son ellos – grito aliviada tatsuki que fue la primera en visualizar la cabellera naranja de su mejor amigo de la infancia

\- ya era hora de que llegaran – se quejó el pequeño peliblanco recostándose nuevamente en un futón que se encontraba en el salón

\- qué bueno que ya estén aquí – respiro aliviada Hinamori sentándose junto a Tōshirō

\- después de todo Ichigo pudo traer a Rukia en una pieza Byakuya Bo – bromeo Yoruichi al ver a los dos jóvenes comenzando a entrar

\- aun no podemos asegurarlo mujer gato – respondió en tono frio el líder del clan kuchiki, de verdad, le fastidiaba tanto aquella mujer

\- oni chan – grito Yuzu con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos debido a la gran preocupación que había tenido por su hermano

Ichigo al escuchar a su hermana miro en dirección del salón, se podía ver a todos sus amigos y familia parados en el pasillo esperando su llegada, sin embargo después de haber caminado tanto el dolor en su costado derecho había aumentado a tal grado que sabía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente, trataba de soportar su peso el solo para no recargarse de Rukia.

\- Ichigo – le llamo la ojivioleta al ver que Ichigo comenzaba a perder fuerza en las piernas y se ponía más pesado

\- tranquila enana, estoy bien – respondió el pelinaranja tratando de calmar a la ojivioleta, mientras se incorporaba para tratar de llegar hasta donde estaban todos

\- ¡ICHIGO! – grito Rukia cuando Ichigo se desplomaba frente a ella.

Uryu, Renji y Chad que se acercaba poco a poco hacia sus amigos, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron al ver que el pelinaranja caía tendido en el suelo, Uryu fue el primeros en llegar hasta su rival y amigo, seguido de Renji y Chad.

\- ¿Qué sucedió kuchiki san? – pregunto Uryu poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para examinar a Ichigo que estaba inconsciente

\- yo… no lo sé… ayer se golpeó muy fuerte el costado derecho al tratar de ayudarme y nos mojamos con la lluvia – respondió Rukia denotando su preocupación en su tono

\- ¡Rukia!... ¿estás bien? – pregunto Renji llegando con ella y colocándole una de las toallas que traía Chad para cubrirla

\- Renji… si… estoy bien… gracias a Ichigo – contesto la ojivioleta colocando la otra toalla al pelinaranja

\- hay que llevarlo a dentro de la mansión, tiene mucha fiebre y no luce bien su costado derecho – comento Uryu tratando de cargar al pelinaranja

\- yo lo llevare – dijo Chad cargan a Ichigo para llevarlo adentro

\- ¡Ichigo!... ¿estará bien? – pregunto con angustia la ojivioleta siguiendo a Chad que traía a Ichigo en brazos

\- claro que si kuchiki san, no te preocupes, por suerte nuestros padres están aquí, veras que lo atenderán enseguida – trato de tranquilizarla Uryu

\- parece que algo le paso a oni chan – susurro Yuzu preocupada al ver que Chad traía a Ichigo en brazos

\- necesito que preparen una habitación para atenderlo kuchiki – pidió firmemente el doctor Ryuken adentrándose en la mansión

\- pueden utilizar aquella habitación – respondió Byakuya señalando una habitación junto al comedor

\- Karin… en la cajuela del carro traigo el equipo y ropa… ve por ellos – ordeno Isshin siguiendo a Ryuken y a Byakuya hasta el interior

\- de acuerdo – respondió la pequeña kurosaki corriendo hacia el vehículo

\- espera Karin te ayudare – grito Tatsuki siguiendo a Karin

Chad, Renji, Rukia y Uryu llegaron hasta el comedor, una empleada los guio hasta la habitación donde ya los esperaban Ryuken e Isshin, con el equipo y la ropa que había llevado Karin y tatsuki, colocaron a Ichigo sobre un futón que se encontraba a mitad de la habitación, Tōshirō entro detrás de ellos con el maletín del padre de Uryu.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Ichigo? – pregunto Rukia angustiada arrodillándose junto al pelinaranja para tomar su mano

\- tranquila pequeña Rukia, necesitamos revisarlo para poder decírtelo – dijo Isshin tratando de calmar a la pelinegra que estaba al borde del llanto

\- ¿estás bien Rukia? – pregunto seriamente Byakuya entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo a la ojivioleta

\- si ni sama – dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie y acercándose al líder del clan kuchiki

\- ya pedí que te prepararan el baño y te tuvieran lista ropa seca – comentó Byakuya antes de salir de la habitación

\- pero Ichigo esta… ¡achu! – trato de alegar la ojivioleta la orden de Byakuya siendo interrumpida por su estornudo

\- señorita kuchiki, necesitamos que tome un baño y se cambie de ropa, para después de atender a Ichigo ir a revisarla, así que póngase ropa cómoda por favor – indico el doctor Ishida mientras abría su maletín

\- yo… ¡achu! – volvió a tratar de alegar Rukia y nuevamente fue interrumpida por su estornudo, seguramente estaba resfriada por estar mojada durante toda la noche

\- tranquila kuchiki san, te avisaremos el estado de Ichigo en cuanto terminemos de atenderlo, puedes ir a cambiarte tranquilamente – dijo Uryu colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la ojivioleta para darle tranquilidad

\- está bien – respondió Rukia saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a darse un baño

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

El edificio de las noches estaba completamente vacío, los alumnos se encontraban practicando en los gimnasios o estudiando en las habitaciones, el sonido de las pisadas de un joven pelinegro rumbo a la dirección interrumpían el imponente silencio en las aulas vacías hasta que se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la dirección para llamar a la puerta y esperar la respuesta

\- adelante – se escuchó desde el interior una voz profunda y serena

\- buen dia señor Aizen – hablo el chico de ojos verdes que entraba en la oficina

\- ¿Qué reporte me traes Ulquiorra? – pregunto serio Aizen Sōsuke director de las noches mientras miraba en dirección de la Soul Society por su enorme ventanal

\- Rukia kuchiki estuvo a punto de suicidarse – comenzó a decir el pelinegro siendo interrumpido por el director

\- ¿estás seguro? – pregunto Aizen interrumpiendo a Ulquiorra

\- si director, Ichigo kurosaki la salvo cuando estaba a punto de caer por el precipicio de karakura – continuo el peliverde con su informe

\- Qué lástima – comento en tono decepcionado el castaño

\- Ichigo kurosaki resulto herido al tratar de rescatarla – dijo Ulquiorra adivinando los pensamientos del director de las noches

\- ¿fue grave? – pregunto con interés el director, girando su silla para ver a Ulquiorra

\- supongo por su aspecto que unas costillas rotas y tenía fiebre debido a que se quedó con kuchiki Rukia bajo la lluvia toda la noche – respondió el pelinegro cerrando el folder que portaba con el expediente

\- ¿eso es todo? – pregunto el castaño recibiendo el folder que le entregaba Ulquiorra

\- si director, finalmente regresaron a la mansión kuchiki, pero kuchiki Rukia ya no estaba en desesperación, Ichigo kurosaki logro ayudarla a sobrellevar la culpa de la muerte de Shiba kaien – termino de decir Ulquiorra comenzando a acercarse a la puerta

\- exelente Ulquiorra, puedes irte a descansar – finalizo Aizen Sōsuke girando su silla nuevamente hacia el ventanal para admirar el dia

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia terminaba de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, al salir de la habitación donde atendían a Ichigo, corrió a bañarse y cambiarse, trato de hacerlo lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba saber del estado de Ichigo, una de las mucamas le había dejado lista su pijama de chappy sobre la cama, se puso sus pantuflas de chappy y salió de la habitación en dirección del cuarto donde estaba Ichigo cuando se topó con Renji y Uryu

\- Rukia, justo íbamos a buscarte – le dijo Renji más tranquilo al ver que estaba bien

\- ¿Cómo está el? – pregunto Rukia apresurada

\- tranquila kuchiki san… el estará bien – respondió Uryu divertido de ver la reacción de la pequeña kuchiki

\- ¿pero que es lo que tiene? – pregunto nuevamente Rukia perdiendo la paciencia

\- calma Rukia, el doctor Ishida y el padre de Ichigo te están esperando para revisarte, a ellos puedes preguntarles todo lo que quieras – respondió Renji tratando de controlar la risa que le causaba la pijama de su mejor amiga

Los tres caminaron hasta el cuarto donde estaba Ichigo, llamaron a la puerta y se adentraron en él, recostado sobre el futón seguía Ichigo descansando, estaba cubierto con una sábana hasta la cintura, tenía el torso cubierto únicamente por un vendaje que abarcaba los pectorales y el abdomen, un trapo húmedo cubría su frente, se podía ver que la fiebre había disminuido ya que Ichigo dormía plácidamente y ya no sudaba

\- buenas noches señorita kuchiki – saludo el doctor Ishida desde un rincón del cuarto

\- buenas noches doctor – saludo la ojivioleta haciendo una reverencia

\- adelante Rukia, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Isshin tranquilamente dándole confianza a la pelinegra para acercarse

\- mucho mejor, gracias… etto… ¿cómo esta Ichigo? – pregunto Rukia jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente

\- tranquila Rukia – dijo Renji tomándola de los hombros al notar su nerviosismo

\- mi estúpido hijo sobrevivirá… tiene dos costillas rotas, pero no es de gravedad… solamente debe descansar y esperar a que se recupere… y la fiebre es debido al resfriado por la lluvia… pero no te preocupes ya le dimos medicamento por lo que estará bien… tiene algunos rasguños como puedes ver pero ya nos encargamos de ellos… así que no tienes de que preocuparte pequeña Rukia – respondió Isshin poniéndose de pie para acariciar suavemente el cabello de la ojivioleta

\- qué alivio… sin embargo… yo… yo lo siento mucho señor kurosaki – se disculpó Rukia haciendo una reverencia

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas pequeña? – pregunto Isshin extrañado por la respuesta de la pequeña kuchiki

\- Ichigo está en ese estado por mi culpa… anoche… anoche el me salvo… cuando yo… cuando yo iba a… - Rukia trataba de explicar lo ocurrido anoche a Isshin y Ryuken cuando fue interrumpida

\- enana del demonio… deja de lloriquear… déjame descansar… ¿no fue suficiente que te salvara de caer por el precipicio por la lluvia? – reclamo Ichigo manteniendo los ojos cerrados pero continuando con el ceño fruncido

\- ni siquiera por estar tan lastimado kurosaki aprende a ser sutil – dijo seriamente Uryu mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- permítanos revisarla señorita kuchiki – interrumpió Ryuken la discusión de los jóvenes y comenzó a guiar a la pequeña kuchiki a la habitación contigua

\- etto… si doctor – respondió la ojivioleta siguiendo a Isshin y Ryuken

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO 27, ES EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y VALIERA LA PENA LA ESPERA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS CON SUGERENCIAS POR FAVOR, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	29. capitulo 28 prejuicios

Hola, de nuevo por aquí, les traigo la nueva actualización del fic, lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar mucho, este capítulo contiene ulquihime a petición de algunos fans, lamento las molestias que ocasione para algunas de mis lectoras(es), quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores(as), los comentarios y los reviews

ADVERTENCIA: ULQUIHIME

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA Y SON UTILIZADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO EN ESTA HISTORIA

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**Prejuicios**

Después de unos minutos Rukia regreso a la habitación de Ichigo acompañada de los dos doctores, lo cual despertó al pelinaranja de su profundo sueño, aparentemente gracias a Ichigo solo tenía algunos raspones y un ligero resfriado ya que el había evitado que les diera hipotermia al dormir abrazados.

\- ¿Cómo estas Ichigo? – pregunto la ojivioleta acercándose al pelinaranja

\- estoy bien enana, no tienes que preocuparte – respondió el pelinaranja tratando de incorporarse, sintiendo una punzada en su costado evitando que se levantara

\- debes evitar moverte demasiado kurosaki, tienes dos costillas rotas – comento el peliblanco que guardaba sus cosas en el maletín

\- Byakuya ha aceptado que te quedes aquí hasta que te baje la fiebre y puedas levantarte – continuo el padre de Ichigo

\- no se preocupe señor kurosaki, yo lo cuidare – dijo Rukia sentándose junto al futón donde Ichigo estaba recostado

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo será eso viejo? – pregunto Ichigo algo preocupado, no es que le molestara la idea de estar un tiempo bajo el cuidado de Rukia, más bien le preocupaba los prejuicios de Byakuya hacia él y su familia

\- al menos 1 semana debes estar en reposo total – respondió Ryuken a la pregunta del pelinaranja poniéndose de pie

\- ¿al menos? – pregunto exaltado el pelinaranja haciéndose daño nuevamente

\- tranquilo Ichigo, si tenemos suerte, sanara rápido, así que dentro de una semana te revisaremos nuevamente – respondió divertido el padre del ojimiel

\- ¿y que se supone que hare durante todo ese tiempo? – dijo Ichigo en tono molesto

\- ya deja de quejarte oni chan – le regaño la pequeña Yuzu entrando a la habitación

\- se escuchan tus quejas por toda la mansión Ichi nii – continuo Karin entrando detrás de su gemela

\- además, nos turnaremos para venir a ayudar a kuchiki san a cuidarte – comento Uryu entrando a la habitación seguido de sus demás de sus amigos

\- ¿Cómo estas kurosaki kun? – pregunto Inoue preocupada al ver a Ichigo recostado

\- estoy bien Inoue, solo son unos golpecitos – respondió el pelinaranja serenamente para tratar de calmar la preocupación de la joven de horquillas

\- deberías ser más cuidadoso Ichigo – se burló Renji, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de tatsuki

Las horas pasaron entre bromas y diversos temas, antes de retirarse todos con excepción de Rukia que se había quedado a hacer compañía al pelinaranja mientras los demás pasaron al enorme comedor para cenar juntos antes de retirarse a sus respectivas casas, antes de retirarse la familia de Ichigo y los Ishida pasaron a despedirse del pelinaranja

\- ya nos vamos oni chan – dijo la pequeña Yuzu acercándose a Ichigo para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla

\- nos vemos mañana Ichi nii – se despidió Karin desde la entrada de la habitación

\- que pasen buena noche – dijo el pelinaranja con un bostezo

\- no haga muchos esfuerzos kurosaki, vendré mañana a verlo – se despidió Ryuken desde la distancia

\- no te preocupes por las clases y los apuntes kurosaki, Renji y yo te traeremos los apuntes a diario – comento Uryu divertido mientras se acomodaba los lentes

\- gracias Ishida – atino a decir el ojimiel ante el comentario de su amigo

\- mañana por la mañana vendré a cuidar a mi estúpido Ichigo para que puedas ir a clases tranquilamente pequeña Rukia – dijo Isshin tomando las manos de Rukia

\- estoy escuchándote viejo – se quejó Ichigo nuevamente ante la actitud de Isshin

\- ya vámonos viejo, deja de atosigar a Rukia – le reprendió Karin dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Isshin

\- Masaki nuestras hijas me maltratan enfrente de nuestro hijo convaleciente – comenzó a decir Isshin abrazando la pequeña foto de Masaki kurosaki que traía en su billetera

Después de la escena dramática de Isshin kurosaki, la familia kurosaki y los Ishida salieron de la mansión kuchiki, Ichigo pasaría toda la semana en la mansión debido a que no debía moverse para permitir que sus costillas sanaran de la manera correcta, gracias a que solo estaban fisuradas la recuperación no tardaría demasiado siempre y cuando siguiera las indicaciones al pie de la letra.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

La primera semana había pasado de manera lenta para Ichigo, cada dia era una tortura para su paciencia, Rukia hacia todo lo posible por aminorar su sufrimiento sin embargo no podía hacer mucho con el carácter del pelinaranja, todos los días después de desayunar Isshin ayudaba a Ichigo a bañarse lo cual fastidiaba mucho al pelinaranja, después comía junto con Rukia y seguido de ello ella le leía algún libro, jugaban algún juego de mesa o simplemente veían en la tele al ridículo conejo chappy, Karin y Yuzu llegaban después de la comida a ver a su hermano, para la hora de la cena tatsuki, Renji y Uryu los acompañaban y se iban después de unas horas ya que esperaban que Rukia pasara los apuntes mientras les comunicaban las nuevas de la escuela; todos comenzaron a retirarse con excepción de las gemelas kurosaki que antes de despedirse se quedaron a hablar con Ichigo.

\- mañana vendrán el viejo y el doctor Ishida a verte oni chan – comento Yuzu alegre emocionada mientras terminaba un apunte que debía entregar

\- espero que ya pueda levantarme al menos – dijo en tono de fastidio el pelinaranja

\- Ichi nii no debes precipitarte, es una lesión grave la que tienes – le reprendió Karin mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila

\- Ichigo es muy testarudo – se quejó la ojivioleta sin apartar la vista del programa chappy que pasaba en la televisión

\- estoy fastidiado de estar en cama y tolerar al estúpido conejo ese que tanto le gusta a Rukia – respondió Ichigo bufando de fastidio, cuando recibió un almohadazo en el rostro

\- no hables así de chappy idiota, deberías estar agradecido – le reprendió Rukia tomando la almohada que le había lanzado minutos antes

\- ¿agradecido por qué enana del demonio? – reclamo el ojimiel exaltado

\- Ichi nii ese no es modo de hablarle a Rukia – le regaño su hermana de cabellos negros

\- kuchiki san te ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo oni chan deberías ser más agradecido con ella – continuo el regaño su hermana Yuzu

\- pero… pero… quizá si fuera más acomedida como Inoue – dijo divertido el pelinaranja buscando molestar a la ojivioleta

\- hablando de Inoue, tiene días que no viene – pensó en voz alta Rukia ignorando por completo el comentario del ojimiel

\- tienes razón, vino los primeros dos días y después dejo de venir – dijo Ichigo mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación como si la respuesta se encontrara ahí

\- nosotras la hemos visto camino a la escuela pero ha estado actuando un poco diferente – comento Karin colocando su mano derecha en su mentón para pensar con mayor profundidad

\- nos ha preguntado por ti oni chan, pero no ha dicho que fuera a venir – dijo Yuzu, guardando sus libros en la mochila

\- ¿ya han terminado sus tareas? – pregunto Ichigo al notar que sus hermanas guardaban todos sus libros

\- si Ichi nii, además ya debemos irnos – respondió Karin acercándose a Ichigo para despedirse de el con un tierno abrazo

\- debo llegar a preparar la cena oni chan – dijo Yuzu dándole una tierna sonrisa a Ichigo

\- uno de los choferes la llevara a casa – comento Rukia levantándose para acompañar a las gemelas a la salida

\- gracias, esperamos verte levantado el dia de mañana, solo ten paciencia – dijeron al unísono las gemelas saliendo de la habitación

\- enseguida vuelvo Ichigo – continuo Rukia siguiendo a las gemelas

\- solo un dia mas… solo uno – susurro el pelinaranja antes de caer rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo

Rukia entro a la habitación, verifico que Ichigo estaba profundamente dormido, apago el televisor, prendió el aparato de bebe con el q monitoreaba a Ichigo, si necesitaba algo solamente debía llamarla y ella escucharía por el otro aparato en su habitación, le dio un tierno beso de buenas noches al pelinaranja en la frente y se retiró a su habitación.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

El reloj de la plaza marcaba las 7 de la tarde, hacia dos días de la última vez que había ido a ver Ichigo a la mansión kuchiki, la joven pelinaranja aguardaba pacientemente la llegada del joven de ojos verdes que había visto el dia anterior

*flashback*

\- oni chan ya llegamos – grito Yuzu adentrándose a la habitación donde estaba el pelinaranja descansando

\- hola Yuzu – respondió el saludo el ojimiel desde el futón

\- hola Rukia – saludo Karin entrando después de Yuzu y sentándose junto al futón

\- hola Karin chan – saludo Rukia cerrando el libro que leía plácidamente para Ichigo

\- ¿Cómo estas kurosaki kun? – pregunto la pelinaranja de horquillas que entraba tímidamente a la habitación junto con tatsuki y Renji

\- Qué tal Ichigo – saludaron tatsuki y Renji al mismo tiempo

\- hola Inoue, tatsuki, Renji – respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Ichi nii? – volvió a preguntar Karin al ver que su hermano ignoro a la joven de horquillas

\- aun un poco adolorido, peor mucho mejor – dijo el pelinaranja tratando de incorporarse siendo detenido por el dolor de su costado

\- Ichigo, debes quedarte quieto – le reprendió la joven ojivioleta ayudándolo a recostarse nuevamente en el futón

\- Ichi nii si sigues moviéndote así no te recuperaras bien – continuo regañándole su pequeña hermana de cabellos negros

\- pero es que estoy enfadado de estar aquí recostado aguantando al maldito conejo ese que le gusta a la enana… - comenzó a quejarse el pelinaranja

\- chappy no es un maldito conejo idiota – grito Rukia interrumpiendo los quejidos de Ichigo dándole un golpe junto a la herida

\- es de mala educación quejarse tanto kurosaki, deberías ser más agradecido con kuchiki por cuidarte – comento Uryu entrando a la habitación

\- mal… maldita… maldita en… maldita enana – dijo con dificultad el ojimiel mientras de tocaba la zona de la herida donde Rukia lo había golpeado

\- ¡oni chan! – grito Yuzu al ver a su hermano sufriendo, mientras corrió a revisarle el vendaje que su padre le había colocado

\- lo tienes bien merecido Ichigo – dijo tatsuki suspirando ante el comportamiento tan infantil de su amigo

\- oí Rukia, creo que te excediste – dijo Renji con una gotita en su frente

\- ¡Ichigo! – grito Rukia al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho

El pelinaranja estaba noqueado, el dolor fue tal que no podía responder, Rukia se acercó a él para ayudar a Yuzu a darle el medicamento para el dolor, la tarde siguió amenamente para todos excepto para la joven de horquillas que miraba los cuidados que daba la ojivioleta al pelinaranja, celos, sentía celos de ella, como deseaba estar en su lugar y ser ella la que cuidara de Ichigo kurosaki, pero eso estaba mal, ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos?, ¿qué pensaría su hermano si estuviera vivo?.

El momento de despedirse había llegado, afortunadamente no tenían muchos apuntes del dia por lo que Rukia no tardó mucho en terminar de pasarlos a sus libretas, el grupo de jóvenes tenían asuntos pendientes por lo que no se quedaron a cenar, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo hogar, la única que aún no quería llegar a su casa era Orihime, su corazón le dolía, necesitaba quitarse esos sentimientos de la cabeza por lo que decidió caminar unas horas más por la plaza.

\- ten cuidado mujer – le reclamo un joven de cabellera negra mientras sostenía sus hombros para evitar tropezar con ella sacándola de su ensimismamiento

\- etto – la joven de cabellos naranjas no sabía que decir

\- debes dejar de soñar despierta – continuo el joven de ojos verdes tratando de descifrar el pensamiento de la joven

\- ¡lo siento! – grito exaltada Orihime al notar que estuvo a punto de chocar nuevamente con el joven del hospital

\- solo ten más cuidado – dijo el joven de cabellera negra apartándose de la pelinaranja para continuar su camino

\- etto… Ulquiorra kun – grito la joven de horquillas mientras daba alcance al joven

\- ¿Qué quieres mujer? – pregunto con un suspiro el ojiverde

\- etto… ¿puedo acompañarte un rato? – pregunto nerviosa Orihime mientras jugaba con los dedos denotando su nerviosismo

*¿Pero qué?* pensó el joven pelinegro ante la pregunta de la chica

\- ¿Ulquiorra kun? – le llamo la pelinaranja mientras agitaba su mano frente el rostro del pelinegro para llamar su atención

\- como quieras mujer – respondió el ojiverde ante la insistencia de la chica comenzando su camino nuevamente

Durante rato ambos caminaron por la plaza comercial, dando vueltas entre los locales

\- ¿Qué buscamos Ulquiorra kun? – pregunto la pelinaranja después de un rato de un eterno silencio incómodo para la joven

\- ¿nunca guardas silencio mujer? – pregunto Ulquiorra algo irritado ante las preguntas de la joven que le acompañaba

\- lo siento – se disculpó Orihime bajando la mirada

\- a buscar unos libros que necesito para la escuela – respondió suspirando el ojiverde mientras señalaba la librería que estaba frente a ellos

\- ¿libros de texto a medio semestre? – pregunto la joven de horquillas colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla con la mirada que denotaba que no entendía el motivo

\- no, libros deportivos, para los entrenamientos – respondió el joven pelinegro adentrándose a la tienda

\- es cierto, estas en el colegio las noches – pensó en voz alta Orihime adentrándose de igual manera en la tienda

Ambos estuvieron al menos dos horas en el interior de la tienda visualizando la diversidad de libros que había, había toda clase de libros, se suspenso, telenovelas, deportivos, de texto, de ciencia ficción, etc. A la joven e cabellera naranja le llamo la atención un libro que vio desde la distancia, tenía en su portada un joven moreno con el ceño fruncido que le recordaba al pelinaranja, se acercó hasta él y lo tomo en sus manos para apreciar mejor el título "El Árabe" leyó en voz alta, de pronto la escena que aprecio entre Ichigo y Rukia horas antes le llego a la mente nuevamente causando que su rostro denotara la tristeza que sentía.

\- ¿Qué te pasa mujer? – pregunto Ulquiorra que había ido hasta donde se encontraba la joven de horquillas para despedirse de ella

\- Ulquiorra kun – susurro Orihime saliendo de su ensimismamiento

\- tu semblante cambio por un momento – comento el ojiverde observando los cambios de humor de la joven

\- etto… no es nada – respondió la joven pelinaranja con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su cabeza nerviosamente

\- muy bien, me voy entonces – contesto el pelinegro comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del lugar

\- ¿Ulquiorra kun y tus libros? – pregunto la joven de horquillas al notar que el pelinegro no traía ninguna bolsa

\- los tendrán hasta pasado mañana – respondió el joven saliendo del local

\- ¿entonces vendrás a la misma hora? – pregunto Orihime emocionada

\- así es mujer, pero me tengo que ir ahora – contesto el ojiverde comenzando a caminar por el pasillo de la plaza en dirección del estacionamiento

Así la joven pelinaranja observo como poco a poco se alejaba el joven pelinegro dejándola sola para ir a casa, sin embargo eso no le importaba, ella tomo su camino, después de un rato llego a su apartamento, prepara una extraña cena de arroz con caramelo y tocino, se dio un baño caliente y se fue a dormir

* Fin del flash back*

Y así es como la joven se encontraba nuevamente se encontraba en la plaza esperando la llegada del joven pelinegro, había preferido dejar de ir a la mansión kuchiki ya que le resultaba doloroso sin embargo esperaba ansiosa el momento de ver nuevamente al joven de orbes verdes, sabía muy bien que pertenecía a otro colegio, sin embargo eso no le importaba, lo único que le preocupaba era que opinarían sus amigos cuando les contara que se había visto con el joven estudiante de las noches, finalmente seria su rival durante las competencias deportivas lo cual podría ir en contra de los prejuicios de sus amigos ya que se trataba del enemigo

El clásico uniforme blanco le llamo la atención a la joven, por fin había llegado Ulquiorra, Orihime corrió en dirección de este, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar con el tropezó con una piedra provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe seco del piso el cual nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en los brazos del joven de ojos verdes.

\- ¿otra vez tu mujer? – pregunto Ulquiorra mientras sostenía a la pelinaranja en sus brazos causando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la joven.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 28 ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO POR MI LARGA AUSENCIA, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR, CON OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS. OTRO TEMA QUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE OPINARAN ES SOBRE LA ADAPTACIÓN DEL ANIME DE ITAZURA NA KISS EL OTRO DIA LO ESTABA VIENDO Y ME PARECIÓ PERFECTO PARA ADAPTARLO AL ICHIRUKI Y ME GUSTARÍA SABER SU OPINIÓN

BUENO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	30. Capitulo 29 larga recuperacion

Hola, aquí les tengo el capítulo 29 del fic, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, todas sus opiniones son importantes y me ayudan a crecer

PD: lamento los errores ortográficos que puedan encontrar, como varios saben sufro de un tipo de epilepsia que comúnmente conocen como trastorno escolar progresivo, consiste en tener, dislexia, disgrafia y problemas de habla por lo que muchas veces no reconozco mis errores de esta índole.

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA Y SON UTILIZADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO EN ESTA HISTORIA

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**Larga recuperación**

\- waaa, lo siento mucho Ulquiorra kun – se disculpó la joven pelinaranja separándose de los brazos del joven que la sostenía, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia en modo de disculpa

\- no deberías de ser tan despistada – le respondió el joven de ojos verdes ignorando la reverencia de la joven mientras retomaba su camino en dirección de la librería del lugar

\- ¿vas a recoger tus libros verdad? – pregunto la joven de horquillas dando alcance al joven que había estado esperando, tratando de iniciar una conversación con el joven mientras caminaba a su lado

\- eso ya lo sabias, por eso estas aquí ¿no es así? – contesto fríamente el joven de cabello negro deteniéndose afuera de la librería para mirar a la joven que lo acompañaba en contra de su voluntad

\- mmm, pues si – rio nerviosa Orihime Inoue al saberse descubierta antes de que el joven de ojos verdes abriera la puerta de cristal del local para entrar en el

Ulquiorra se adentró en la librería seguido de la joven de cabellera naranja, se acercó al mostrador donde una linda joven de baja estatura y ojos marrones lo atendió, pregunto por los libros que había dejado pagados con anterioridad, la joven se los entrego dentro de una bolsa color café teniendo ligero rubor en sus mejillas al observar el bien definido rostro de su cliente, seguido de ello su rubor desapareció al observar a la joven de cabellera naranja que le acompañaba, sin duda alguna debían de ser muy amigos ya que ella le hablaba con mucha familiaridad para mostrarle distintos títulos de libros que estaban de moda.

El joven pelinegro suspiro profundo para tranquilizar la impaciencia que comenzaba a causarle su acompañante -¿ya terminaste? – pregunto en tono serio Ulquiorra

\- si Ulquiorra kun – respondió la jone de cabello naranja algo apenada por su comportamiento, haber visto tantos títulos que estaban de moda le había dado la idea de que era un buen tema de conversación con el joven de ojos verde pero por lo visto no era así ya que este se veía irritado

\- vámonos – dijo el joven de cabellera negra sacando a la joven de horquillas de sus pensamientos mientras abría la puerta de cristal nuevamente para salir del lugar

\- si – grito Orihime saliendo detrás del joven de mirada verde, saliendo también del establecimiento a toda prisa chocando nuevamente con el joven

Ulquiorra respiro profundo nuevamente, ¿acaso esa chica podía ser tan torpe? Pensó el joven de mirada verde - ¿Qué es lo que quieres mujer? – pregunto impaciente el joven de ojos verdes ya que no entendía por que la chica lo estaba esperando, la había estado observando desde la lejanía desde una hora antes de que chocara con ella, pensando que se trataba de alguna casualidad que ella se encontrara ahí sin embargo al darse cuenta que no era así, el ¿porque lo estaba siguiendo? Estaba muy presente en su cabeza.

\- es que bueno… yo – la joven de cabellera naranja no sabía exactamente como debía responder a la pregunta del pelinegro, simplemente había sentido el impulso de volver a verlo ya que le agradaba mucho su compañía, el haber pasado la tarde anterior con el aun que no fuera muy expresivo había logrado apaciguar la angustia que había sentido en su corazón al ver a Ichigo con Rukia kuchiki

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

El radiante sol se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana que daba hacia el jardín en la habitación donde el joven de cabellera naranja esperaba impaciente la llegada de su padre y el padre de su rival eterno, no había podido dormir durante toda la noche ya que estaba tan ansioso que no pudo pegar ojo, por el contrario Rukia estaba tan cansada de cuidarlo que por más que trato de permanecer a su lado despierta durante toda la noche había caído rendida ante el cansancio.

La joven de cabellera negra y mirada violeta se había quedado dormida en una horilla del futón donde Ichigo estaba recostado, el sentir su calor la había arrullado durante todo ese tiempo por lo que dormía plácidamente, el travieso rayo de luz que se adentraba en la habitación le apandaba directo a los ojos lo cual la comenzaba a despertar su sueño tan profundo, la joven kuchiki se incorporó de manera lenta para no lastimar a su amigo con sus movimientos

Ichigo observo a la joven de ojos violetas enderezarse y frotarse los ojos para intentar disipar los rastros de sueño que aún tenía – buenos días Ichigo – saludo la joven regalándole una gran sonrisa a su amigo

\- buenos días Rukia – respondió el joven de cabellera naranja soltando un ligero bostezo debido a su cansacio - eres una dormilona – continuo el joven de ceño fruncido tratando de molestar a su amiga

\- ¿a quién llamas dormilona imbécil?, no estaría tan cansada si no tuviera que estarte cuidando – contesto en tono molesto la pequeña joven kuchiki levantando un puño de manera amenazante, sin embargo su reacción cambio totalmente al notar las ojeras en el rostro de Ichigo

\- no he dormido en toda la noche – dijo el joven de cabellera naranja contestando a la evidente observación de la chica que le acompañaba – pero no te preocupes, simplemente estoy algo impaciente a que llegue el viejo – continuo diciendo tratando de tranquilizar a la joven de cabellera negra

Rukia suspiro con pesar, entendía a la perfección a su compañero, ella estaría en la misma situación si estuviera en su lugar – supongo que es difícil el no poder moverte sin embargo es por tu bien – respondió en un suspiro la pequeña kuchiki – bueno, enseguida vuelvo iré a cambiarme para recibir a tu padre que no debe tardar mucho – dijo la joven de cabellera negra levantándose para salir de la habitación

\- Rukia… gracias – dijo Ichigo antes de que Rukia cerrara la puerta de la habitación para dejarlo completamente solo, esperaba con ansias que ya le permitieran levantarse, el ya no sentía dolor alguno, sin embargo sabía bien lo difícil que era la recuperación de una costilla, no había modo de inmovilizarlas por lo que debía tener reposo absoluto si no quería tener alguna secuela importante

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Era casi medio dia cuando el doctor de cabellera blanca miro su reloj de mano por última vez, estaba impaciente esperando en la sala de la casa de los kurosaki, había acordado con su rival Isshin kurosaki que estarían al medio dia en la mansión kuchiki para ver el estado de su hijo, si este había seguido las indicaciones seguramente ya podrían levantarlo de su lecho y permitirle que comience a moverse, seguramente necesitaría de una terapia física para volver a recuperar sus movimientos de pronto el ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras apresuradamente lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- lo siento Ryuken, me entretuve con las gemelas – trato de disculparse el moreno acercándose al de cabellera blanca mientras se excusaba

\- no nos culpes por levantarte tarde viejo – le reprendió Karin kurosaki bajando las escaleras seguida de su gemela que traía consigo el maletín de su atolondrado padre

\- nunca cambiaras kurosaki – dijo el doctor levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba esperando mientras soltaba un suspiro – es hora de irnos, tengo otros pacientes que atender – continuo el de cabellera blanca mientras abría la puerta para salir de la casa

Las gemelas salieron detrás del doctor y observaron sorprendidas a la persona que esperaba pacientemente en el auto fuera de su casa – buen dia Ishida san pensamos que solo vendría su padre – dijo la pequeña Yuzu kurosaki saludando con una enorme sonrisa al joven de lentes que se encontraba recargado en el auto

El joven respondió el saludo mientras abría la puerta trasera del vehículo mientras con un gesto de su mano invitaba a las gemelas a adentrarse en este – no podía perderme la reacción de kurosaki – contesto el joven de cabellera azul oscuro mientras una leve sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro

Isshin cerró la puerta de su casa y se acercó al vehículo para saludar al hijo de su eterno rival – buen dia… tu hijo se parece mucho a ti Ryuken – dijo divertido el moreno al ver la expresión de los Ishida

En la cien del doctor salió una pequeña venita denotando su irritación - tu maneja Uryu – respondió el de cabellera blanca tratando de tranquilizarse e ignorando el comentario tan estúpido de parte del moreno

Karin miro con sorpresa como Uryu se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor – no sabía que manejaras Uryu – le menciono con ojos de asombro la joven de cabellera negra – debe ser genial poder hacerlo –

Uryu miro asombrado a la pequeña y un ligero rubor se dibujó en su rostro – bueno, si… no tiene mucho que manejo pero si se hacerlo, solo que no cuento con un vehículo propio – respondió el joven acomodándose los lentes mientras un brillo de orgullo salía de su mirada

El carraspeó del doctor Ishida interrumpió al par de jóvenes indicando su impaciencia, Uryu prendió el vehículo y dio marcha en dirección de la mansión kuchiki, al llegar al enorme portón de esta sonó el claxon para anunciar su llegada, minutos después el enorme portón se abrió de par en par permitiéndoles la entrada.

Rukia estaba al pie de la entrada de su hogar esperando a que la familia de Ichigo y los Ishida bajaran del vehículo, cuando estos llegaron hasta donde ella se encontraba los saludo de uno en uno, interiormente también estaba ansiosa, sin embargo como una kuchiki debía ocultar sus emociones, junto con sus acompañantes caminaron en dirección de la habitación donde se encontraba el hijo mayor de los kurosaki, al llegar a ella, Rukia abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso a la familia kurosaki así como a los Ishida.

\- buen dia oni chan – saludo extremadamente alegre la pequeña Yuzu a su hermano

\- ¿Cómo estas hoy Ichi nii? – continuo la gemela de cabellera negra tomando lugar a un lado del futón donde Ichigo se encontraba

\- buen dia kurosaki – saludaron los dos Ishida adentrándose en la habitación y tomando lugar al otro lado del futón

Ichigo espero a que todos se adentraran en la habitación y se acomodaran a su alrededor para saludarlos

\- ¿Qué hay hijo mío? – saludo exageradamente Isshin mientras se lanzaba a su hijo como cada mañana antes de que se lesionara siendo detenido por un golpe de Karin

\- ¿acaso estás loco viejo, quieres lastimarlo otra vez? – le dijo Karin furiosa ante la actitud de su padre

Rukia observaba divertida la escena, Isshin había sacado una foto de la madre de Ichigo de su cartera y se quejaba delante de ella de la actitud de sus hijos

\- compórtate kurosaki – se escuchó decir al doctor de cabellera blanca mientras soltaba un suspiro y comenzaba a sacar sus cosas del maletín que Uryu sostenía con la mirada seria, el joven compañero del pelinaranja no quería admitir que realmente estaba ahí porque le preocupaba la salud de su rival eterno

El padre de Ichigo al igual que el padre de Uryu comenzó a sacar su material de la pequeña bolsa que sostenía Yuzu - muy bien Ichigo vamos a ver cómo te encuentras – comenzó a decir el moreno mientras comenzaba a revisar la herida de Ichigo

Uryu no pudo evitar notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pequeña kuchiki al ver que comenzaban a revisar al pelinaranja en frente de ella sin dar importancia a que ella podía visualizar perfectamente el bien esculpido abdomen del pelinaranja – creo que nosotros debemos abandonar la habitación mientras te revisan nuestros padres – propuso Uryu mirando fijamente a las gemelas y mirando de reojo a la dueña de la casa

La pequeña gemela de cabellera negra entendió muy bien la indirecta de Uryu al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la pequeña kuchiki - tienes razón, vamos Yuzu – continuo Karin tomando la mano de su gemela para salir de la habitación seguida de Uryu y Rukia

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Uryu, Rukia y las gemelas se encontraban en la sala de la enorme mansión kuchiki esperando noticias del estado del joven de cabellera naranja mientras bebían un poco de té y platicaban de cualquier trivialidad, al paso de unas dos horas se escucharon paso por el corredor lo cual les decía que pronto sabrían del estado del joven kurosaki, un leve suspiro de agotamiento se escuchó en cuanto el par de doctores entraron a la habitación donde los esperaban, rápidamente Rukia se levantó de su lugar para interrogarlos sobre el estado de su amigo de cabellera naranja.

La pregunta de la joven de mirada violeta se quedó atorada en su garganta al ver detrás del par de medico al chico de cabellera naranja que caminaba un poco despacio mientras se estiraba como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ello – por fin ya puedo moverme – dijo Ichigo suspirando mientras una leve sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro

Las gemelas al igual que Rukia se pusieron de pie y observaron a su hermano atentamente – oni chan ya estás de pie – dijo Yuzu conteniendo las lágrimas - ¿está bien que hagas eso Ichi nii? – pregunto Karin en tono serio ante el comportamiento de su hermano, que creía que se sobre esforzaba de mas

Uryu solo miraba a Ichigo estirarse mientras esperaba que sirvieran él te sus padres y el de Ichigo, en cuanto la joven que servía los tés faltantes suspiro y decidió hacer la pregunta que nadie quería hacer - ¿y bien? – pregunto el joven de lentes mirando fijamente a su padre que bebía un poco de té

Isshin coloco su tasa nuevamente sobre la mesa al centro y pidió a todos que tomaran asiento nuevamente para explicar la situación - Ichigo ya se encuentra bien, la fisura sano perfectamente – comenzó a decir el moreno mirando su hijo que no podía ocultar su felicidad de poder moverse nuevamente con libertad, entendía muy bien a su hijo, a pesar de comportarse como un idiota a veces, no podía negar que para él era un enorme sufrimiento el no poder proteger a sus seres queridos.

Ichigo estaba muy feliz, después de una tortuosa semana por fin podía moverse, aunque no podía quejarse los cuidados de la enana, gracias a ello se había recuperado de manera rápida y satisfactoria aunque algo le decía que eso no era todo lo que querían decir el par de médicos – termina de hablar viejo… ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el joven de cabellera naranja mirando fijamente a su padre

Ryuken decidió continuar con la siguiente parte, carraspeo para llamar la atención mientras colocaba su tasa de te junto a la de su compañero – no se te puede engañar tan fácil kurosaki – dijo el de cabello blanco suspirando para poder continuar – a pesar de que ya puedes moverte, con forme pasen los días y trates de hacer otros movimientos más complicados notaras que te has atrofiado un poco debido a la semana que estuviste en reposo – el medico de cabellera blanca hizo una pausa para permitir que todos procesaran lo que acababa de decir

Uryu que se había mantenido atento a toda la conversación y pudo notar la cara de interrogación de sus compañeros decidió traducirlo a su lenguaje – en pocas palabras kurosaki deberá tomar rehabilitación para recuperar al cien por ciento su movilidad – comento el joven de lentes cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el sillón donde se encontraba con superioridad

Ichigo suspiro profundamente para tranquilizar su ansiedad – entonces dígame ¿qué es lo que sugieren? – pregunto el joven de cabellera naranja recargándose de igual manera en el sillón donde se encontraba

Ambos doctores se miraron fijamente – pues natación sería lo ideal – respondió Isshin a la pregunta de su hijo – el ejercicio que se hace durante la natación es exelente para re tonificar y recuperar tus músculos atrofiados – continuo el medico de cabellera blanca

Rukia decidió intervenir en la conversación ya que una duda había acudido a su mente en relación a la propuesta de ambos médicos – pero no hay albercas aquí cerca y las instalaciones deportivas de la Soul Society estarán cerradas a partir de mañana debido a que les darán mantenimiento para las competencias – la preocupación en el rostro de la menos de los kuchiki era evidente

Uryu lo medito un segundo – kuchiki san tiene razón – acompaño el joven de lentes la preocupación de su rival y la joven de mirada violeta

\- ¿Por qué no piden permiso en alguna de las instalaciones de las noches? – pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Yuzu

Byakuya kuchiki que había llegado de la Soul Society escucho la pregunta de la pequeña kurosaki – las noches no cuenta con alberca en estos momentos por ello las competencias se realizaran en Soul – dijo seriamente el líder de los kuchiki mientras tomaba asiento junto a la pequeña Rukia

Todos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia al kuchiki en modo de saludo sentándose al mismo tiempo que el líder de los kuchiki – nii sama por fin llegaste – la joven de mirada violeta saludo efusivamente a su hermano

Uryu proceso la información rápidamente – pero si es así, ¿Cómo es que pueden entrenar a su equipo de deportes acuáticos? – pregunto el joven de lentes recargándose completamente en el sofá donde se encontraba sentado

Karin que escuchaba atentamente la deducción del joven Ishida e inmediatamente recordó el dia que estuvieron en la playa – seguramente lo hacen en la playa – contesto la gemela de cabello negro

Yuzu se sorprendió del comentario de su gemela - ¿Cómo puedes saberlo Karin chan? – pregunto a su gemela ansiosa por saber la respuesta

Rukia medito unos segundos – tienes razón Karin, ahora que lo mencionan fue muy raro que los alumnos de las noches aparecieran en la playa aquel dia - respondió la joven de mirada violeta

Yuzu grito emocionada - tienes razón, por un momento pensé que nos habían seguido, después de buscar pela con Ichi nii días antes en el camino hacia su escuela – Ichigo, Rukia y Uryu se tensaron, Byakuya, Isshin y Ryuken se miraron fijamente ya que ellos sabían muy bien que en realidad si los habían seguido, sin embargo las gemelas no podían saberlo ya que no querían asustarlas

Un incómodo silencio se formó en la habitación, todos procesaban lo que ya habían comentado hasta ahora, si bien no podían hacer nada ante la amenaza que tenían del director Aizen Sōsuke tenían ahora la problemática de la recuperación de Ichigo ya que era parte fundamental para el triunfo de la Soul Society en los juegos deportivos

Ryuken Ishida termino con su taza de té, observo el reloj de pulso que portaba en su muñeca derecha y suspiro profundamente – ya es tarde y tengo pacientes que atender, supongo que ya puedes hacerte cargo de tu hijo kurosaki, por lo que yo me retiro, las únicas indicaciones que puedo dejarte es la terapia física – el doctor de cabellera blanca se puso de pie – por mi parte es todo, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad kuchiki – hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación seguido de la pequeña Rukia que lo acompaño hasta la salida de ella mansión donde su vehículo estaba

Ichigo miro perplejo a Uryu que permanecía sentado en su lugar – ¿no iras con tu padre Ishida? – pregunto el joven de cabellera naranja

Uryu sorbió un poco de su té que debido al tiempo que habían pasado conversando se encontraba un poco frio - lo veré mas tarde en el hospital, por el momento necesitamos saber qué haremos contigo kurosaki – respondió el joven de lentes respirando profundamente para calmar la preocupación que sentía

Ichigo miro atentamente las reacciones en el rostro de los presentes, podía verse claramente su preocupación – no entiendo cuál es la preocupación, simplemente aguardare a que las instalaciones de Soul estén disponibles y listo – comento el joven de cabellera naranja para tratar de tranquilizar a sus compañeros

Rukia y Uryu sabían que Ichigo era parte fundamental de algunos equipos deportivos y quedaba poco más de un mes para las competencias intercolegiales por lo que era necesario que Ichigo diera inicio con su rehabilitación para poder anexarse a los entrenamientos nuevamente por lo que era necesario que diera comienzo con su terapia física ya que cada dia perdido era un dia de entrenamiento perdido y por muy hábil que fuera el pelinaranja necesitaba aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba para entrenar.

Isshin kurosaki carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos – quizá sea una buena opción que esperes Ichigo, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias, lo ideal sería que dieras inicio con tu terapia a partir de mañana – comento el moreno tomando su cigarrillo y poniéndoselo en la boca sin encenderlo

Ichigo se exaspero ante el comentario de su padre - ¿y cómo pretendes que lo haga viejo? – grito lleno de frustración el joven de cabellera naranja

Karin se levantó de su lugar emocionada ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir – Ichi nii, podrías hacer tu terapia en la playa – dijo la gemela de cabellera negra dejando a todos con cara de signo de interrogación

Yuzu había entendido perfectamente el plan de su gemela – Karin chan tiene razón oni chan – continuo la pequeña gemela de cabello claro

Los caballeros que las escuchaban atentamente no entendían a que se referían las gemelas - ¿Qué quieren decir? – pregunto el joven de cabellera naranja sin entender a que se referían

Uryu proceso lo dicho por las gemelas rápidamente – es fácil kurosaki, kuchiki san y tu tienen un premio que aún no reclaman – respondió el joven de cabellera azul marino mientras acomodaba sus lentes

Isshin y Byakuya no entendían a que se referían, sin embargo no pudieron evitar notar el leve rubor sobre las mejillas de ambos jóvenes - ¿Qué quieren decir? – pregunto Isshin sin aguantar por más tiempo la curiosidad

Ichigo solamente se limitó a desviar la mirada – bueno… es que el dia que salimos… participamos en un torneo de voleibol de playa… y bueno… ganamos un viaje todo pagado a la playa, dos días y una noche – explico Rukia nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la mejilla con su dedo índice y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro

Isshin no pudo ocultar su emoción, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y abrazo a Ichigo y Rukia – mis dos hijos, Masaki, nuestro hijo se hará un hombre – Isshin lloraba de alegría mientras asfixiaba al par de jóvenes

Un fuerte golpe en la espalda del moreno causo que los soltara – déjalos en paz vieja cabra – le recrimino Karin molesta

Byakuya que había permanecido en silencio escuchando todo coloco su taza vacía sobre la mesa – no me agrada mucho la idea, sin embargo no hay otra salida, como el representante de los equipos deportivos tengo que ver el interés de nuestro colegio por lo que mañana mismo parten hacia la playa – Byakuya se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación para salir – el mantenimiento de la alberca durara unos 3 días por lo que yo pagare la noche y el dia extra que pasaran en el hotel – finalizo el joven de cabellera negra saliendo de la habitación con su expresión fría característica del clan kuchiki

Todos miraron asombrados al líder de la familia kuchiki, aun procesaban lo que acababa de decir, le había dado permiso a su hermana menor de ir a cobrar el premio que había ganado junto con el pelinaranja – nii sama – susurro Rukia emocionada.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO, ES EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO ESPERO QUE COMPENSE LA ESPERA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS, TRATARE DE NO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, SON LOS PROBLEMAS DE ESTUDIAR Y TRABAJAR.

BUENO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


End file.
